Cora Prawdziwa Historia
by Ivrin
Summary: Myślisz, że mit o Corze, tak szybko się skończył? The myth is about Hades and Core/Persephone. When I finish it, I will translate it on english.
1. Chapter 1

Cześć wam.

Pomachała do was wysoka, szczupła, oraz przepiękna dziewczyna, o pomarańczowych od słonecznego światła włosach jak i o głęboko niebieskich oczach. Ubrana była w białą suknie, czyli w to co zwykły nosić zamożne kobiety w starożytnej Grecji, czyli nic nadzwyczajnego. Dziewczyna była cały czas uśmiechnięta i radosna.

Nazywam się Cora. Tak wiem, wyglądam strasznie młodo, wszystko dzięki temu że jestem Boginią. Ale właściwie nigdy bym się nią nie stała … - przerwała, gdyż uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, rozmarzając się - … gdyby nie czyjaś pomoc i nie, nie mówię tu o kimś z rodziny.

Znów zmieniła wyraz twarzy, z radosnej na smutną.

Moi rodzice, nigdy mnie nie słuchali i nigdy nawet nie próbowali mnie zrozumieć. Chwila! Moment! Co ja wam tu o swoich sentymentach gadam i jeszcze wam spoileruje! Tak. Chciałam opowiedzieć wam swoją – zmieniła wyraz twarzy na znudzoną – niezwykle interesującą bla bla blaaa … historie. - Znów się ożywiła. - Chce wam opowiedzieć, jak ja, zawsze posłuszna mamusi córeczka i zbliżająca się do Boskiej Pełnoletności i Obowiązku Boskiej Profesji … Tak wiem, fascynujące … zmieniłam się w pewną siebie i swych sił królową Podziemnego Królestwa.

Przybliża się do was i patrzy wam w oczy

Bo chyba wiecie co nieco o mnie z mitologii. Zdradzę wam pewien sekret.

Rozgląda się, tak właściwie niepotrzebnie, bo ani u niej ani u was nie ma nikogo.

W mitologii wszystko jest pół prawdą, a pół kłamstwem. Również dlatego chce wam powiedzieć, jak naprawdę było. A zaczyna się … - łapie za czarną kurtynę, która za nią była i odsłania niezwykle piękną dolinę, otoczoną górami oraz lasem. Na samym jej środku, znajdowało się małe jezioro. W tle już tylko słychać było głos Cory – Kiedy było jeszcze dobre dwa miesiące, do mojej Boskiej ,,Osiemnastki". Wiedziałam kim chciałam zostać. Patronką Bohaterów. Mama zawsze kazała mi się bawić z Nimfami. - W tle, różne Nimfy bawiły się ze sobą, to między drzewami, to pluskały w wodzie bądź, jak jeszcze inne, robiły wianki z kwiatów i nakładały sobie na głowy. - Czy mnie to bawiło? No Ba … Ale jak miałam 10 lat. Wiele razy próbowałam delikatnie wyperswadować mamie, że tutaj nie wytrzymam i że chce iść poza Bezpieczny Krąg, by zobaczyć całą Grecję. - Nagle, wśród wszędzie obecnego szczęścia, znajdujemy Corę, która siedzi przy jeziorze i delikatnie ją muska myśląc. - Ooo to Ja. W tamtych dniach byłam całkowicie zmartwiona ponieważ, jako Patronka Bohaterów, musiałam wiedzieć jak walczyć. Nie mogłam powiedzieć tego mamie, gdyż ona od razu zaczęła by swoje wywody, że to niebezpieczne dla kogoś tak kruchego jak ja. - Spojrzała się w wielką górę Olimp, która nawet stamtąd była widoczna. - Ja wcale nie byłam krucha, a przynajmniej tak się nie czułam. Kiedy tak patrzyłam na Olimp, pamiętam, że dostałam olśnienia. - Nagle, ze smutnej twarzyczki Cory, pojawia się wielki uśmiech oraz nowa nadzieja. - Postanowiłam, że pod pretekstem wyjazdu do ojca, postaram się znaleźć odpowiedniego mentora, który by mnie wyszkolił na wspaniałą wojowniczkę. - Film się urywa i znów wchodzi Cora. - Od tego momentu pozwolę wam, by moja historia mówiła sama za siebie, więc bierzcie popcorn i czytajcie dalej. - Cora ucieka z wizji, a opowieść leci dalej.

Uradowana swoim planem Cora, szybko pobiegła do domu, w którym mieszkała wraz ze swoją matką Demeter. Był to skromny, kamienny domek, złożony z 3 pokoi. Dziewczyna od razu nie wbiegła do domu. Zanim weszła, wzięła trzy głębokie wdechy i jakby nigdy nic weszła do domu. W kuchni już czekała jej mama z podwieczorkiem, złożonym z placków pszennych oraz ambrozji. Powitała córkę, jak zawsze, promiennym uśmiechem.

Nie grzeszysz punktualnością kochanie. W samą porę na twoje ulubione placki.

Patrząc na swoje danie, Corę omal nie zemdliło. Całe swoje życie, o każdej porze roku, na podwieczorki jadła praktycznie do samo. Nie wybrzydzała jednak, ponieważ sprawiała matce tyle radości, że nie chciała jej zasmucać.

Dziękuję mamo.

Szybko zjadła, by nie czuć tego mdłego już dla mniej smaku. Jedynie Ambrozja była niesamowicie słodka i wynagradzała jej cały podwieczorek. Gdy skończyła, podeszła do mamy, by poprosić o pozwolenia wyjazdu na Olimp do ojca, by pobyć z nim przez miesiąc. Demeter zgodziła się. Oczywiście jak zawsze z pewnymi obawami. Ona sama bywała z córką raz od święta na Olimpie, gdyż zawsze miała dużo pracy dbaniem i opiekowaniem się urodzajów na ziemi. Lecz sam fakt, iż Zeus był jej ojcem, stawiał sprawę w zupełnie innym świetle.

Z samego rana Demeter wezwała Hermesa, by eskortował jej córkę na Olimp. Po niby długim pożegnaniu z matką, Cora, pełna nadziei, że jej marzenia wreszcie się spełnią, na chmurze pofrunęła wraz z Hermesem. Była to dla Cora bardzo długa podróż, choć tak naprawdę trwała godzinę, więc poprosiła Hermesa, by opowiedział jej co nowego na Olimpie.

No cóż. Dużo zmian u nas nie ma. Narcyz dalej grasuje poza waszą granicą. Posejdon podobno zakochał się w jakiejś jego kapłance. To na pewno nie wróży nic dobrego. Eros ciągle płata jakieś figle. Ciągle się zastanawiam, kto dał mu ten łuk. Nie masz pojęcia ile zamieszania robi ten mały szkodnik. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że mimo iż jest dalej dzieckiem, już dostał Boską Profecję od Zeusa, jako Boga Miłości.

Co począć Hermesie. - Odpowiedziała Cora. - Każdy z nas ma inaczej wytyczony los. Nikt nigdy nie mówił, że wszystko musi być tak samo.

Hermes popatrzył na nią, uśmiechnął się, by następnie znów przemówić.

Dziś raczej z Zeusem nie pogadasz. Zebrał dziś naradę. Jak co roku, każdy Bóg, oczywiście prócz Demeter, musi zdać raport, ze swoich Profesji, ale nie martw się. Afrodyta strasznie się ucieszy, że jesteś. Zawsze ceniła sobie twoje zdanie.

Haa, tylko dlatego, że się zawsze z nią zgadzałam.

Dla Cory, Hermes był jak straszy brat. Tylko przy nim, nie musiała grać miłej dziewczynki. Lubiła z nim rozmawiać. Często zwierzała mu się ze swoich uczuć, gdyż wiedziała, że Hermes w życiu by tego nikomu nie wydał. Jednak pozostawał pewien sekret, o którym nigdy, nikomu nie mówiła i nie miała zamiaru mówić.

Wreszcie, dodarli do Bram Olimpu. Otworzyły się szeroko, więc mogli lecieć dalej. Było to wręcz niewyobrażanie wspaniałe miejsce. Pałace wykonane z białego, ciosanego marmuru, które były zawieszone na chmurach. Schody umożliwiały poruszanie się w tym niebiańskim królestwie, wykonane z kości słoniowej. Pomiędzy pałacami, również w chmurach znajdowały się ogrody, a gdzieniegdzie fontanny.

Hermes wysadził Corę przed wspaniałym pałacem Zeusa i Hery, która niezbyt ją lubiła. Hera, jak zawsze zazdrosna o swojego małżonka, tolerowała Corę, co już i tak było wielkim zaszczytem. Na powitanie córki wyszedł Zeus, uradowany, że ją widzi. Cora uśmiechnęła się i pobiegła do ojca i z całej siły go przytuliła.

Zeus oczywiście najprzystojniejszy z wszystkich Bogów, mimo swego wieku. Miał siwą brodę oraz włosy, lecz zielone oczy dalej były pełne werwy i siły. Nosił jak zawsze białą szatę zapiętą symbolem Bogów. Piorunem, wystrzelającym z chmur. Był to Bóg rosły i krzepki, lecz zarazem miłościwy i dobry. Kochał swoje dzieci, najbardziej oczywiście Herkulesa, ale zaraz po nim, znajdowała się Cora. Odwzajemnił uścisk córki.

Dobrze cię znowu widzieć Coro.


	2. Chapter 2

Tak bardzo się cieszę, że cię widzę Tato.

Zeus puścił córkę z uścisku i gestem ręki pokazał, żeby się przeszli po jego ogrodzie, który swym pięknem i majestatem przewyższał ogrody innych bogów.

Więc? Droga córko. Mów. Co słychać tam na dole?

Masz na myśli te klatkę, w której mnie trzymacie? - Chciałaby to powiedzieć, ale nie potrafiła. Uśmiechnęła się tylko i odpowiedziała. - Jest super.

Rad jestem to słyszeć, ale wybrałaś dość dziwny moment na odwiedzenie nas. Przez następny miesiąc będę musiał doglądać pracy innych bogów, oczywiście mijając twoją matkę oraz Hadesa. - Wymieniając jego imię Zeus wzburzył się a wyraz jego twarzy z łagodnego przeszedł na złość – Ten nikczemny, zły do szpiku kości Hades! Aż nie wierzę, że go wezwałem!

Core zmartwiło to, dlatego postanowiła jak najszybciej złagodzić gniew ojca. - Jest jednym z nas Ojcze. Twoim Bratem. Nie bądź dla tego zbyt surowy. Okaż mu jednemu miłosierdzie. Kto wie. - uśmiechnęła się. - Może kiedyś przestanie być tym złym. - Odwróciła swój wzrok od Zeusa. - Nikt. Nawet ty, nie znasz wyroków przeznaczenia. Morie znają, ale nie wyjawią ci tego co widzą. Nie pozwól, by nienawiść do tego co było, przyćmiło dobroć, którą masz tu – Dotknęła miejsca, gdzie zwykli śmiertelnicy zwykli mieć serce.

Zeus uspokoił się, po czym z lekkim uśmiechem, spojrzał na Core. - Pewnego dnia, przyjdzie ci być królową. Kto wie, może nawet Olimpu. Jesteś o wiele dojrzalsza, niż cię ostatni raz widziałem. Wkradłaś się w Łaskę swego Ojca. Oto twój prezent. Zostaniesz tym, kim chcesz zostać, przy Otrzymywani Boskiej Profesji. Wybierzesz mądrze. Wiem to.

Na zakończenie, jeszcze raz się przytulili.

No. Czas na mnie. Mam nadzieję cię jeszcze zobaczyć, choć i to może być problemem. Oby Afrodyta dbała o ciebie jak najlepiej. A teraz, bywaj zdrowa Moja Córko. - Wstał i wyszedł z ogrodów, zostawiając Core samą.

Nie długo tam siedziała. Wolała wyjść na dziedziniec i oglądać, jak Zeus wita każdego boga po kolei. Wszystkich poznawała. Ares, Dionizos, Artemida, nawet mały Eros. Lecz tylko jednego brakowało. Narada się zaczęła. Nikt nie chciał zaczekać na Hadesa. Nikt go nie lubił, wręcz nie cierpieli go. Dlaczego? Ponieważ w ogóle go nie znali. Niestety, bogowie bardzo lubili oceniać pozorami. Nie liczyli się z uczuciami między sobą, nawet z uczuciami ludzkimi. Cora nie potrafiła tego zrozumieć. Wypatrywała z domu Afrodyty, czy aby się nie zjawił, lecz nic na to nie wskazywało.

Narada bogów, jak zawsze nie była naradą. Była to pijatyka i hulanka. Śpiew i taniec. Ambrozja rozlewała się z kielichów. Wszystko było na zewnątrz, a ona musiała na to patrzeć.

Nie tak powinni się zachowywać Bogowie Olimpu. - Myślała, wpatrując się w ostatnie już promienie słońca z pokoju, który użyczyła jej Afrodyta. Ona sama poszła na ,,Naradę". Przecież boginię Piękności nie może ominąć taka zabawa. Kiedy słońce już całkowicie zaszło, nałożyła przewiewny i lekki płaszcz i wyszła by się przejść poza zasięg śpiewu i śmiechu, który tak bardzo ją irytował. Nasunęła kaptur na głowę i ruszyła.

Wyszła poza granice Miasta Olimp, dalej pozostawiając w niebiosach. Szła Rzeką Życia, wychodzącą oczywiście z Pałacu Zeusa. Mimo iż była w niebie, rosła tu trawa, tak miękka, że zdjęła sandały. Pachniała tak świeżo. Rosło tu parę Niebiańskich Drzew, a na nich soczyste owoce, które tylko bogowie mogli spożywać. Jedyne co ją zdziwiło to to, że nie odkryła tego miejsca wcześniej.

Jak coś tak pięknego, mogło pozostawać przede mną w tajemnicy? - Spytała na głos, bo wiedziała, że nikogo nie może tu być. Spojrzała kawałek dalej, w głąb ciemności, gdzie nie docierały już światła z Olimpu. Jednak było tam coś, co ją przyciągało. Nie potrafiła tego wytłumaczyć, ani się opierać. Może to po prostu żądza przygód. Albo przeznaczenie. Cokolwiek to było, z uśmieszkiem rzuciła się biegiem w tamtym kierunku.

Biegnąc coraz głębiej w ciemności, czuła się niewiarygodnie dobrze. Ten spokój, cisza. Nie bała się ciemności, w jakiś sposób, dobrze się w niej czuła. Zatrzymała się, bo oto następna niespodzianka. Kwiaty, których płatki płonęły żywym ogniem, w przeróżnych kolorach. Schyliła się nad nimi, i powolnym ruchem ręki zaczęła dotykać ogień. Zdjęła kaptur, uwalniając sznur swoich złotych włosów. W tym blasku, jej włosy zaczęły świecić, rozwidlając część chmur, dookoła niej. Nie zarwała kwiatów. Nie mogłaby zanieść na Olimp czegoś, co jest tak piękne jak to. Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, przyszła jej do głowy melodia ze słowami. Zaśpiewała je cicho, swoim czystym głosem, do płomiennych kwiatów.

_Bywam tutaj raz na rok._

_W tej części nieba jest też mrok. _

_Lecz każdy kij, dwa końce ma._

_Dziś odpłynęły statki dwa._

_Niepewność maaa, i wielki smutek._

_Przyczyna przecież ma swój skutek._

_Tych kwiatów blaask w Ciemności płonął._

Przerwała. Nałożyła kaptur z powrotem i uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Ostatnią linijkę bardziej powiedziała, niż zaśpiewała.

Bo Mrok ze Światłem, za sobą Gonią.

Z uśmiechem na ustach, odwróciła się i odeszła. Szła i szła, nie mogąc wyjść poza ciemności.

Jestem pewna, że szłam tą drogą. - Powiedziała sama do siebie, rozglądając się dookoła. Nie mogła niczego odróżnić. - No pięknie. Halo? Czy ktoś tu jest? - Jej głos odbił się echem, bez żadnej reakcji. - Po co wołać? I tak nikt cię nie usłyszy.

Brnęła w ciemności, ale bez strachu. Dotarło do niej, że to musi być swego rodzaju labirynt. Ile już tak błądziła? Godzinę, może więcej? Z chmur zaczęła unosić się jakaś czarna mgła. Była dusząca i okropnie śmierdząca. Cora zasłoniła usta, jak i oczy, gdyż ta mgła szczypała ją w oczy. Zaczęła biec na oślep i potykać się o coś, co wystawało z chmur, lecz nie wiedziała co. Zaczęła krzyczeć ze strachu, ale to i tak było bezcelowe.

Kiedy już traciła siły i nadzieję, jakiś znajomy głos z ciemności krzyknął

Padnij!

Nie opierała się, bo właśnie w tamtym momencie upadła z wyczerpania. Coś na kształt wielkiej ognistej kuli przebiło opary jak i cały zaduch i na moment zrobiło się jasno. Później nastała cisza, jak gdy weszła. Poczuła, że ktoś bierze ją na ręce i zaczyna nieść. Nie otwierała oczu by zobaczyć kto to. Zbyt mocno była zmęczona, a oczy paliły ją żywym ogniem. Zaczęła kaszleć. Nawdychała się tego za dużo.

Wyszli z labiryntu, nad Rzekę Życia. Oparł ją delikatnie pod drzewem. Usłyszała jak coś muska wodę.

Wypij. - powiedział głos tak dobrze Corze znany, lecz nie mogła sobie przypomnieć kto to.

Starała się z zamkniętymi oczyma znaleźć kielich w wodą, lecz w rzeczywistości łapała same powietrze. Złapał ją za rękę i podał go jej. Jego ręce były tak zimne, jednak nie odsunęła ręki. Drżącą dłonią wypiła cały kielich. Od razu poczuła się lepiej. Wrócił jej normalny oddech i nie czuła się, już tak zmęczona jak wcześniej. Oczy już ją tak nie bolały, otworzyła je swobodnie mimo iż postać była zakryta czarnym płaszczem, z głębokim kapturem na głowie, Cora rozpoznała go.

Hades. - rzekła półszeptem

Zaskoczona? - zapytał rozbawiony.

Nie zmienił się, odkąd widziała go po raz ostatni, gdy miała 8 lat, i poznała jego największy sekret. Nie był podobny do żadnego z bogów, ani nawet nie miał ludzkiej postaci. Był wysoki, jego skóra była cała szara. Oczy żółte, a zęby podobne do zębów rekina. Nosił na sobie szarą szatę, z zapięciem jakie nosić mógł tylko ktoś, kto żyje w podziemiach i kto nimi włada. Na końcu jego szat ulatniał się szary dym, który później znikał. Może, to właśnie za wygląd, inni bogowie go tak nienawidzili, lecz nie Cora..

Przyszedłeś.

Kazali, to przyszedłem. Oczywiście nie skakałem z radości z tego powodu. Nie powinnaś była tam wchodzić.

Uratowałeś mi życie. - Powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy, gdy on starał się tego unikać. - Zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś tym dobrym.

Westchnął. - Mam cię wziąć z powrotem do tego labiryntu?

Uśmiechnęła się - Dziękuje.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech. Nie było to częste w jego przypadku. Dziwna senność ogarnęła Corę. Zasnęła pod Niebiańskim Drzewem. Nie wiedziała, co się potem działo, lecz gdy otworzyła oczy, zastał ją ranek, w łóżku u Afrodyty.

Jej płaszcz był przewieszony. Czuła się lepiej. Sen dobrze jej zrobił. Wstała, przebrała się i wyszła. Mimo iż wczorajszej nocy bogowie mocno imprezowali, dziedziniec był czysty. Najpiękniejsza była cisza, oraz powiew porannego wiatru, który rozwiewał jej długie złote włosy. Zamknęła oczy i wsłuchiwała się w jego melodie. Symfonia niesłyszalnych dla ludzi i inny bogów dźwięków. Opierają się o kolumnę, popatrzyła w miejsce wczorajszego labiryntu. Nie było go tam. Długo tam tak stała wpatrując się to w malownicze obłoki, mieniącymi się ciepłymi barwami od promieni słonecznych, to w las. A może to właśnie był las? Może to nie był labirynt? A co jeśli to w ogóle nie miało miejsca? Może był to po prostu sen?

Poczuła za sobą czyjąś obecność. Odwróciła się szybko i stanęła jak wryta. Hera. Żona Zeusa. Szybko pochyliła się, lecz nie podniosła. Tylko ona mogła jej na to pozwolić. Na Olimpie nie miały znaczenia ,,więzy rodzinne". Formalnie była jej ciocią, ale nie odzywała się tak do niej.

Hera była kobietą niezwykle zazdrosną o swojego męża. Smukła sylwetka. Oczy podobne do błękitu nieba, w bezchmurny dzień. Włosy ciemno złote, zawsze spięte w kok, i zasłonięte koroną. Nosiła czarną chustkę, na ramieniu, na znak żałoby swego syna. Herkulesa. Prawie 18 lat temu, został porwany i uśmiertelniony. Od tamtego czasu, w ogóle go nie widziała. Patrzyła na Core z pogardą. Nie lubiła innych pięknych kobiet poza nią samą.

Wstań.

Posłuchała, lecz nie popatrzyła jej w oczy. Gdy tylko się wyprostowała natychmiast się wycofała. Hera, patrząc w słońce, uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Nie był to śmiech radości. Raczej ironiczny. Tak jak się śmieje z cudzej słabości.

Widziałam jak wymknęłaś się wczorajszej nocy poza Olimp. - Powiedziała, nie racząc nawet na nią spojrzeć.

Czyli to nie był sen.- Uświadomiła sobie Cora. Odwróciła się szybko i łagodnym tonem odpowiedziała. - Wybacz mi, Pani.

Nie odezwała się. Dalej przyglądała się słońcu. Cora wykonała parę kroków w tył, ale Hera znów przemówiła.

To nie wszystko. Widziałam jak ktoś cię niesie na rękach, do Pałacu Afrodyty. Może wiesz kto to był.

W jakiś sposób poczuła się zaskoczona. Hades. Pomyślała. Nie mogła jej tego powiedzieć. Nie lubiła Hery. Bardziej z tego, jak ją traktowała, mimo iż była boginią mężatek i życia rodzinnego. Ona powinna wiedzieć najlepiej jak być miłą i ciepłą.

Wybacz mi Pani. Nie wiem, kto to był.

Miała ochotę uciec. Zostawić ją za sobą i wrócić do Afrodyty. Gdyby tak zrobiła, Hera wygrała by tą rundę i w rezultacie ona sama dowiodłaby, że kłamała. Pozostała niewzruszona na miejscu.

Idź już. Zajmujesz tylko mój cenny czas.

Wreszcie! - Pomyślała. Ukłoniła się jeszcze raz i powoli udała się z powrotem do Pałacu Afrodyty, która już ubrana, w skąpą suknie z delikatnego materiału. Zaczynała się od połowy ramion i kończąc linię na biuście. Rękaw lewej ręki kończył się na nadgarstku, powiewając lekko. Wiele pasków, owiniętych wokół tali i bioder, wisiało jakby nieobciętych. Prosty materiał owijał się wokół zgrabnych nóg, kończąc na kostkach, odsłaniając sandały na obcasie. Suknia miała kremowy kolor. Afrodyta zasługiwała na miano Najpiękniejszej. Jej rysy twarzy były tak delikatne, jak jej skóra. Piękne szafirowe oczy, oraz pofalowane długie jak u każdej bogini podchodzący pod biel blond włosy.

Kiedy się jej nie złościło, była pełna wdzięku, a czasem nawet miła. Zupełnie na odwrót było, gdy była w zła bądź w złym humorze.

Cora! - Zawołała Afrodyta na jej widok, wchodzącej po schodach do jej Pałacu. - Tak się cieszę!

Gdy Cora już weszła, Afrodyta przytuliła ją z całej siły.

Wybacz, że wczoraj się nie widziałyśmy, ale wiesz. Narada.

Jasne. Narada – Pomyślała. - Nic się nie stało. Jakoś zorganizowałam sobie czas. - Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

Mam nadzieje, że dzisiaj będzie podobnie. Zaraz zacznie się druga część obrad. Zeus ma nas szczegółowo zapytać o rezultaty modlitw tych śmiertelników. Cóż. - Pokazała gestem, by się przeszły. - Jeśli chcesz znać lokalne plotki, to słyszałam jak jakaś kapłanka przybiega co noc do Świątyni Ateny, i błaga by Posejdon się w niej odkochał. - Zachichotała. - A ona jest brzydka. Prooszę cię. Jeszcze żaden śmiertelnik nie był piękniejszy ode mnie. Nawet ta nędzna Helena, którą podarowałam Parysowi, za czasów Wojny Trojańskiej. Maaało tego. Mój mały synek już ma Profesje. Yay! - Pisnęła z zachwytu. - Jestem z niego taka dumna.

Cora cały czas uśmiechała się i potakiwała. Nie chciała by Afrodyta zezłościła się na nią, że się z czymś nie zgadza, bądź jej przerywa.

Poza tym, wiele się dzieje. Jak na przykład …

Nie dokończyła, bo właśnie wtedy zawył potężny róg. Afrodyta posmutniała.

Ojej, to już. Zeus wzywa na 2 część Narad. A miałam nadzieję, że pomożesz mi z wybraniem sukni na następne dni i w ogóle na małe plotki. Pójdę już. Mam nadzieję, że później się zobaczymy. Pa!


	3. Chapter 3

Cora pomachała Afrodycie, po czym znów została sama. Nie zamierzała marnować dnia na spacer. Z dziedzińca widziała, jak wszyscy bogowie wchodzą do Sali Obrad. Czy można to było nazwać salą? Szerokie wejście do Ogrodów na Głównym Placu. Na Środku było umiejscowione małe źródełko, a wokół nich ławy, na których albo się siedziało, albo pół leżało. Oczywiście Tron, należał do Zeusa.

Gdy wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca, pokazał się Hades. Ponury dla innych jak zawsze, z wzajemnością. Dla niego było zarezerwowane miejsce po lewicy Zeusa, z racji tego, że był jego Bratem. Po prawicy siedział Posejdon. Cora szybko zbiegła z Dziedzińca Afrodyty i schowała się za kolumnami. Oczywiście, nikt tu nie miał wstępu więc, po co siedzieć w zamknięciu.

Zaczęło się, ale tym razem, była poważna atmosfera. Zaczął Posejdon. Na wstępie pogratulował Atenie wygrania zakładu. Potem, zaczął coś mówić o swoich wspaniałych potworach morskich. Na końcu podsumował, że wszystko jest przygotowane, na wizytę Zeusa. Następny po nim był Hades. Niechętnie mówił. Cora wcale mu się nie dziwiła.

Co tu dużo mówić. Umarlaków przybywa, w Tartarze Kronos i inni dalej odsiadują. Charon ma wypłatę codziennie. Dziwię się, że interesuje was to co się tam dzieje.

Przez jakieś dwie sekundy była absolutna cisza, mimo iż Hades w ogóle nie podniósł głosu. Cichym głosem odezwała się Artemida.

Bezczelny.

Powiedziała to według siebie cicho, lecz chyba każdy to usłyszał. Hades westchnął i po prostu wyszedł. Nikt nie raczył go nawet odprowadzić wzrokiem. Corze, zrobiło się go żal. Hades wyszedł z do swojego powozu. Widać było, że nie zamierza zostać na Olimpie ani chwili dłużej. Wszechobecna nienawiść gnębiła go. Cora pobiegła cichcem za nim. Przygotowując konie, wiedział, że ona tam jest.

Patronką Kryjących się nie będziesz, więc możesz wyjść.

Wyszła z ukrycia, ale ze zmartwioną miną.

Wyjeżdżasz już? - spytała

Nie odpowiedział, po prostu popatrzył się na nią, wzrokiem jakby chciał powiedzieć ,,A wygląda inaczej"

Westchnęła. - Tak mi przykro, że cię tak traktują. Czasami. - Pochyliła głowę i znowu westchnęła. - Czasami mam wrażenie, że zachowujesz się lepiej od nich.

Na chwilę Hades zaprzestał zaprzęgania koni. Spojrzał się na nią, mimo iż ona dalej miała spuszczoną głowę. - Dlaczego tu przyszłaś?

Może, żeby powiedzieć ci do widzenia, zanim się z tobą znowu rozstanę na następne dziesięć lat.

Heh. To brzmi jakby coś nami było. - I znowu zaczął zaprzęgać konie.

Cora cicho westchnęła. Wiedziała, że on nic do niej nie czuje. On już wszedł na swój powóz, lecz właśnie wtedy przyszedł jej do głowy wspaniały - jak dla niej – pomysł. Kiedy powóz już unosił się w powietrzu i miał wyjechać ze stajni, Cora zagrodziła sobą wejść. Konie zarżały, a Hades pociągnął wodzami, by uspokoić konie. Poniekąd Cora bała się, że konie ją stratują, więc zaczęła dyszeć. Jedyne co Hades mógł dojrzeć w jej oczach to nagła determinacja.

Mam nadzieje, że to ważne, bo …

Ucz mnie!

Zdziwienie na twarzy Hadesa, było natychmiastowe, ale wzrok Cory pozostawał ten sam.

Słucham? - Zapytał ze zdziwieniem Hades.

Chcę byś zaczął mnie uczyć, jak walczyć. - Uspokoiła się, lecz dalej pozostawała niezłomna. - Jako moją przyszłą Profesję, wybrałam Patronkę Bohaterów. Lecz nie mogę nią zostać, kiedy sama nie umiem walczyć, bronić się. Ty stoczyłeś niejedną walkę i jestem pewna, że jesteś lepszy niż Ares, we władaniu orężem. - Mówiła coraz głośniej i z większym przekonaniem. - Teraz tylko ty będziesz wolny od przeglądów mojego ojca. Proszę cię Hadesie. - Pochyliła głowę – Pomóż mi!

Sekundy trwały na Cory jak godziny. Hades patrzył na nią zdziwiony. Co mógł jej odpowiedzieć? Chwilę się zastanawiał, aż w końcu westchnął.

Drogo za to zapłacę od Zeusa, jeśli się dowie.

Cora otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia, i podniosła głowę, patrząc się wprost na Hadesa. Jej marzenia, wreszcie się spełniały. Łzy zaczęły spływać jej po policzkach i prawdziwy szczery uśmiech zaczynał ozdabiać jej twarz.

Dziękuje! - krzyknęła z radości, podbiegając do Hadesa i przytulając go najmocniej jak umiała.

To dla Hadesa było czymś dziwnym, ale i zarazem miłym. Ciepłe ręce oplotły się wokół jego zimnej szyi, a bicie jej serca, sprawiło, że coś i u niego się ruszyło. Mało tego zabolało. Nie. Pewnie mu się zdawało. Potrząsnął zdziwiony całą sytuacją głową, i delikatnie odsunął od siebie Corę. Cała była zapłakana z radości.

Ehh. Na co ja się piszę. - Powiedział, lecz bez żadnych wyrzutów. - Weź ze sobą jutro 6 złotych monet. Moi wysłannicy przyjdą po ciebie. A teraz no już – Powiedział pomagając jej zejść z rydwanu – Idź, zanim ktoś zauważy co tu się stało.

Dziękuję ci jeszcze raz Hadesie.

Nie odpowiedział, po prostu kiwnął głową, a jego rydwan ruszył.

Prawie w ogóle nie spała tej nocy. Liczyła tylko godziny, do nadejścia świtu. Jakimś cudem wreszcie się jej udało i zasnęła.

Coś zaczęło ją szturchać, i powoli zaczęła się wybudzać. Odwróciła się na drugą stronę, by zobaczyć kto to. Było już prawie jasno. Cora przetarła zmęczone oczy, i omal nie krzyknęła z przerażenia. Były to dwie małe postacie. Jedna czerwona, a druga zielona. Ten pierwszy był dość pulchny, drugi wręcz przeciwnie. Pokazywały gestem dłoni, by nie krzyczała. Pokiwała głową.

Hades nas przysłał. - Powiedział cicho ten czerwony. - Jestem Ból, a to Panik. Mamy zaprowadzić cię do Hadesu.

Cora kiwnęła głową, na znak, że rozumie. Szybko przebrała się w byle pierwszą szatę i nałożyła na to swój płaszcz nasuwając kaptur. Szybko wydostała się z Pałacu Afrodyty, bo ta nakłada na oczy opaskę i koreczki do uszu. Doszli na główny dziedziniec. Oczywiście nie strzeżony, bo po co. Lekko uchyliła wielką bramę, i cichutko ją zamknęła. Zbiegła po schodach w dół, ale nic przed nimi nie czekało. Ból i Panik mieli skrzydła, więc mogli polecieć.

A co ze mną? - Zapytała – Przecież nie umiem latać.

Popatrzyli po sobie.

Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że zaraz coś pójdzie źle – denerwował się Panik

Ucisz się! - Krzyknął Ból, po czym szybko zasłonił sobie usta. - Hades dał nam przecież to.

W jego ręku pojawił się mały niebieski płomyk. Dmuchnął w niego, w stronę Cory. Płomień zwiększył się i owinął wokół nóg Cory, unosząc ją. Ruszyli. Droga wydawała się długa. Płomień był chłodny. Nagle, Cora zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę.

Czy w Hadesie jest zimno? - Zapytała w drodze

My nie czujemy zimna ani ciepła. - Powiedział Panik.

Nie odzywała się już resztę podróży. Płomień zatrzymał się, przed dziwną norą w pagórku. Cora zaczęła się oglądać, bo to miejsce, wyglądało znajomo.

Ja znam to miejsce. Niedaleko stąd mieszkam razem z mamą.

Nie odpowiedzieli. Pierwsi weszli do nory, a zaraz po nich Cora. To nie był tunel. Wejście do nory musiało być portalem, gdyż znalazła się w ciemnym i dość chłodnym miejscu. Niebieskie płomienie zawieszone na niczym, oświetlały ściany i schody. Cora spodziewała się ścian zrobionych z ludzkich czaszek. Na szczęście myliła się. Ściany były wykonane z ciężkiego i czarnego kamienia, który odbijał światło płomyków. Niezniszczalne kolumny, podtrzymywały całą konstrukcję. Jedyne co mogłoby przerażać, to wzory na nich. Ludzie i szkielety w kamieniu, którzy desperacko starali się wyjść z Hadesu.

Schodziła ostrożnie skręconymi schodami w dół, nad Styks. Na dole, już czekał Charon, przewoźnik. Cora ukłoniła się Charonowi, a on tylko kiwną głową. Była to dziwna kreatura, która postacią przypominała człowieka, lecz cały był okryty czarnym płaszczem, z naciągniętym czarnym kapturem. Wyciągnął rękę owiniętą płaszczem. Cora przypomniała sobie. Monety dla przewoźnika. Dziwnie to wyglądało, gdy wyjęła dwie złote monety z biustu. Charon nie zareagował. Nie interesowało go to. Chciał tylko opłaty ze przejazd. Podała mu je, a on pokazał gestem ręki, że może wsiąść. Ruszyli.

Cora cały czas rozglądała się po bokach. Pierwszy raz w życiu udało jej się dojść gdzieś indziej niż Bezpieczny Krąg, w którym mieszkała wraz z matką oraz Olimp. Gdy tylko minęli pierwszą bramę Cora omal nie krzyknęła ze strachu. Wielki, trzygłowy pies. Warczał na widok Cory. Ogromne, sześć par oczu wpatrywało się w nią, lecz dostały wyraźne rozkazy, by nic nie robić. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w majestat tego zwierzęcia. Kiedyś nawet udało się jej znaleźć coś o tym psie. Cerber. Wyciągnęła rękę jakby chciała je pogłaskać, lecz szybko ją cofnęła, z obawy.

Przez resztę podróży nic już nie robiła. Usiadła i patrzyła przed siebie. Przez następne minuty, krajobraz w ogóle się nie zmieniał. Za ostatnim zakrętem, Corze dech zaparł w piersiach. Nie wiedziała czy to ze strachu, czy zdumienia. Przed nią ukazała się siedziba Hadesa. Był umieszczony w skale, może dziesięć metrów nad Styksem. Był bardzo długi, wyglądał jak czaszka. Dwa wyłomy w, które miały robić za okna przypominały oczy. Niedaleko pod siedzibą, znajdowała się wysepka, na której płonęły, tym razem czerwone płomienie. Z tego miejsca kręte schody prowadziły do siedziby Hadesa.

Tam właśnie wysadził Core Charon. Wysiadła samodzielnie, a Ból i Panik za nią. Skłoniła głowę.

Dziękuje – powiedziała

Charon nic nie odpowiedział. Po prostu zawrócił łódkę i odpłyną.

Ból i Panik poszli poszli po schodach przodem. Cora mocniej naciągnęła płaszcz, zdejmując kaptur. Nabrała więcej powietrza w płuca. Nie ma odwrotu.

Takie przeznaczenie sobie wybrałam. - powtarzała w myślach

Weszła na pierwszy stopień schodów, by na następnych znacznie przyspieszyć.

Tego chce. Uniezależnić się od matki.

Zbliżała się do drzwi.

Tak samo mocno tego pragnę jak … jak …

Była już przy drzwiach. Zaskoczona, że wyprzedziła sług Hadesa, oraz własnymi myślami. Ból i Panik przybiegli zdyszani i zdziwieni. Cora udawała zmęczenie podpierając się o ścianę. Uśmiechnęła się do nich.

Mała rozgrzewka.

Obaj wzruszyli ramionami. Otworzyli drzwi siedziby Hadesa. Cora wypełniała radość i podniecenie jednocześnie. Weszła do środka. Jedno wielkie pomieszczenie. Po drugiej stronie znajdował się tron. Podłoga z szarego kamienia. Lśniła. Ściany pozostawały czarne. Mnóstwo stojaków, a w nich niebieskie płomienie. Niedaleko tronu znajdowała się plansza świata. Podeszła do niej. Kilka pionków. Jego, Zeusa, jakiś bestii, które pewnie były zwierzątkami Hadesa. Niczego z tego nie rozumiała, ale uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Sama nie wiedziała czemu, ale zaczęła się śmiać, ale nie histerycznie, było słychać, że bije z niej samą radość. Zaczęła kręcić się po pomieszczeniu. Świat wirował, a ona z nim. Zauważyła, że coś szarego i wysokiego zaczęło się zbliżać. Uświadomiła sobie swoją głupotę, zaczęła się chwiać i krzyknęła z przerażenia

Hades!

I upadła, tuż przed nim. Zaczerwieniła się okropnie, spuściła głowę by nie patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. On sam się zaśmiał. Zdziwiło ją to. Podniosła głowę, i zobaczyła wyciągniętą rękę przed sobą.

Doprawdy Coro. Jesteś pierwszą osobą jaką widzę, która cieszy się z zejścia do Hadesu.

Przyjęła jego pomoc. Jego dłoń była jak zwykle trupio zimna, starała się oddać mu jak najwięcej ciepła, ale chyba tego nie zauważył, bo odwrócił się do siedzeń, gdzie stały dwa miecze, w czarnych i oprawionych srebrnymi dodatkami pochwach. Hades wziął jeden z nich i wyjął miecz. Bił po oczach swoją czernią. Cora otworzyła szeroko oczy. To legendarny Dotyk Śmierci. Widziała go w całej okazałości. Podeszła bliżej jakby zahipnotyzowana, dotknęła klingi. Nie stępiała. Z transu wyrwał ją głos Hadesa.

Nie. Ty nie będziesz nim walczyć.

Cora oprzytomniała i popatrzyła na Hadesa udając nadąsaną.

To po co mi go pokazujesz?

Podał jej drugi miecz. Też czarny, ale krótszy i cieńszy.

Ostatnia szansa by się wycofać Coro – powiedział Hades, jakby smutno, ale stanowczo - Później nie będzie już nawet mowy o odwrocie. - Spojrzała na niego. Czy to była troska o nią? - Czy chcesz spędzać od dziś każdą noc, przez następne dwa miesiące, tu, w Hadesie, przechodząc największe męczarnie związane z treningami, a może nawet i ranami?

Te słowa bardziej ją raniły, niż zniechęcały. Odwróciła głowę, kaptur miała dalej na sobie, stróżki łez spływały z jej oczy.

Dlaczego? - powiedziała, starała się by głos się nie załamywał. Nie odwróciła się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Dlaczego i ty chcesz mnie zniechęcić? - krzyknęła, lecz później zaczęła mówić spokojniej, chodź też podniesionym tonem. - Wszyscy których znam, żyją jakby mieli tylko jeden cel. Oglądać, czy się nie skaleczę, nie upadnę, bądź zabłądzę. Rzygam tym. Nie chce już więcej być przez nikogo oglądana, chce żyć i być silna dla siebie. - Dopiero teraz na niego spojrzała. Wyraz jego twarzy się nie zmienił – Przyszłam tu wiedząc co mnie czeka. Nie obawiam się nawet wyjść stąd bez ręki bądź nogi. Jeśli taka jest cena mojej wolności, jestem gotowa ją zapłacić. - Energicznie wyjęła zza pasa ukryty mały sztylecik, nakreśliła krzyżyk na sercu, i uklękła. - Ja, Cora. Córka Zeusa i Demeter, przysięgam tobie Hadesie, być wierna w szkoleniu na przyszłego wojownika. Obiecuję ci, że zawsze będę robić postępy. Nigdy nawet nie jęknę z powodu jakiegokolwiek bólu, jaki zada mi Dotyk Śmierci. Jednocześnie proszę cię, być przyjął mnie jako swoją nową uczennice i szkolił do dnia mego Wyboru.

Od momentu, gdy Cora wyjęła sztylet, Hades patrzył na nią zdumiony, a gdy skończyła przysięgę, widział dorosłą kobietę, nie dziecko, które dla zachcianki uczy się wojowania. Widział kobietę, która miała cel, a gdy już ten cel osiągnie, nic innego nie stanie jej na przeszkodzie. Westchnął. Poklepał ją po głowie. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewała. Wyczuł to.

No już, już. Noc upływa, a my nawet nie zaczęliśmy

Te słowa trochę ją zirytowały, ale wiedziała, że wywarła na nim wrażenie. Podniosła głowę już bez żadnej łzy. Kiwnęła na znak zgody. Zaczęło się.


	4. Chapter 4

Jest tak strasznie … PÓŹNO! - krzyczała Afrodyta, krzątając się od pokoju do pokoju.

Szukała najlepszych kosmetyków i upięć do włosów. Cora nie protestowała. Odmowa Afrodycie na zrobienie makijażu jest jak siarczysty policzek dla wściekłego Zeusa. Afrodyta ubrała ją w chyba jej najpiękniejszą suknie. Cała przylegała do ciała. Oplatała całe ciało. Była jak tunika, tylko, że o wiele dłuższa, i koloru nieba, by pasowały do oczu. Jej włosy były spięte w warkocz. Afrodyta wręcz nalegała, by coś jeszcze z nimi zrobić, ale nie pozwoliła jej na to. W czasie pokazu swoich umiejętności, musi mieć spięte, ale luźne włosy. Makijaż zawsze można było szybko zmyć za pomocą zaklęcia. Zbroje miała na sobie, schowana również zaklęciem. Dziwiła się, że Afrodyta tego nie widzi, ale może jest zbyt zajęta swoimi i jej wyglądem. Miecz ukryty był pod płaczem, który pozwolono jej nałożyć. Powiedziała Afrodycie, że dopiero wtedy pokaże jej arcydzieło. Pogładziła go i natychmiast wróciły wspomnienia.

_Każdy miecz musi mieć swoją nazwę, i nikt nie możne znać jego prawdziwego imienia. Mój jest zwany Dotykiem Śmierci, ale nazywa się inaczej. Miecz, który ma imię, może dotknąć tylko jego właściciel. Jeśli ktoś inny go weźmie, opęta nieszczęśnika i w konsekwencji zabije. Jeśli zdradzisz komuś jego imię nic się nie stanie. Więź między mieczem a właścicielem jest ogromna, dlatego właściciel musi ufać w zwycięstwo miecza, tak samo jak miecz wierzy, że właściciel ma w sobie tyle odwagi i umiejętności by wygrać pojedynek. Takie są boskie miecze. - tłumaczył Hades - Jak nazwiesz swój?_

_Zastanowiła się. Jakie imię może być najodpowiedniejsze? Śmierć? Nie, zbyt prymitywne. To coś, co będzie jej się kojarzyło i z Hadesem, i ze zwycięstwem. Hope. Uśmiechnęła się. Obietnica dana Hadesowi, będzie jej go przypominać, mimo iż kiedyś się skończy._

I dziś się kończyła. Zeusowi się zeszło u Heliosa i przełożył ceremonie, na trzy godziny później. Cieszyła się z tego. Będzie mogła wrócić na chwile do Hadesu i podziękować mu, za to, że jednak ją uczył.

Gdy tylko Afrodyta skończyła z Corą, spojrzała na siebie i jęknęła.

Jak ja wyglądam?

Cora uśmiechnęła się do niej

Masz jeszcze spory kawałek czasu na siebie. Jak już pójdę. Ktoś jeszcze prosił mnie o spotkanie, zanim zacznie się ceremonia.

Szybko nałożyła płaszcz, nasunęła kaptur i wyszła. Jak najszybciej i najciszej wymknęła się do bramy. Hades nauczył ją także sztuki skradania się. Była otwarta. Niedługo zaczną się zbierać tłumy by podziwiać jej piękno. Głupcy, a w większości zboczeńcy. Urwała kawałek chmury, wskoczyła na nią i poleciała w dół. Miała tylko nadzieje, że nie zobaczy swojej matki. Doleciała na ziemię. Teraz musiała wejść do norny by się nie ubrudzić, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe. Zapięła płaszcz i ruszyła. Udało się. Przeszła przez portal do schodów. Szybko po nich zeszła do Charona. Jak zawsze się z nim przywitała, a on nie odpowiedział. Dała mu dwie złote monety, i ruszyli.

Tym razem Cerbery cieszyły się, że ją widzą. Zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi w ciągu tych dwóch miesięcy.

_Czekała na Charona, pierwszy raz, ale się nie zjawił Trochę się denerwowała. Musi zdążyć na lekcje, inaczej złamie obietnice. Odwróciła się raz jeszcze, i tchu jej zabrakło z przerażenia. Cerbery. Szły w jej stronę. Instynktownie się cofnęła, ale jeszcze jeden krok w tył, i wyląduje w Styksie. Była przerażona majestatem i siłą Cerbera. Natychmiast dobyła miecza, ale jej ręce drżały._

_Nie. Nie mogę się bać. Jeśli mnie zaatakuje, odpowiem. Tylko wtedy._

_Cerbery jakby czytały w jej myślach. Odsunęły od niej tylko dwie głowy, bo trzecia pozostały, by pozwolić jej się wspiąć. Była zdziwiona, ale schowała miecz i się wspięła. Cerber poruszał się o wiele szybciej niż Charon. Nim się obejrzała, była już w siedzibie Hadesa. Stał na wysepce i uśmiechnął się na jej widok. Gdy Cerber ją wysadził, zaczął klaskać._

_Zdałaś pierwszy test. Gratuluje._

_Patrzyła to na niego to na Cerbera_

_Udało ci się zdobyć zaufanie moich Strażników, którzy cenią sobie tylko serca odważne, mężne i pozbawione strachu. Wprowadziłaś w czyn moje pierwsze lekcje, a oto twoja nagroda. _

_Na to słowo otworzyła szerzej oczy. Zamknęła oczy i wyciągnęła rękę. Poczuła coś ciepłego. Otworzyła oczy i natychmiast się uśmiechnęła. Kwiat, który znalazła w labiryncie, czy to był las. Wyglądał jaj lilia, ale jego płatki, nie były materialne, płonęły błękitnym światłem._

_Dziękuje. - powiedziała radośnie_

Przywołała ten kwiat magią. Nigdy nie zgasł. Palił się żywym ogniem, tak jak jej radość a jednocześnie smutek, bo zobaczy go po raz ostatni, przez następne dziesięć lat. Cieszyła ją sama świadomość, że go zobaczy.

Dopłynęli. Trzymała kwiat w swoim wnętrzu, więc zawsze grzał ją, i pocieszał. Weszła po schodach do drzwi. Zapukała, otworzyli Ból i Panik.

Cześć chłopcy – Przywitała ich ciepło i z uśmiechem.

Popatrzyli po sobie. Z ich min nie wyczytała nic dobrego. Zmartwiła się.

Coś się stało?

Nic nie powiedzieli. Pokazali gestem by weszła. Zamknęli drzwi i westchnęli. Panik odezwał się pierwszy.

Hades nie chce, byś tu więcej przychodziła.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że to żart, ale gdyby to naprawdę było to, nie mieliby tak smutnych min. Do oczu cisnęły się jej łzy. Zaczęłaby teraz płakać, ale w czasie treningu nauczyła się je powstrzymywać. Myślała, że zadała to pytanie w myślach, ale powiedziała je mimowolnie na głos.

Dlaczego?

Nie odpowiedzieli. Widać sami nie wiedzieli czemu. Ale ona musiała wiedzieć. Nie wyjdzie z Hadesu bez odpowiedzi. Rzuciła się biegiem, do jednego z dwóch pokoi, które prowadziły przez tą wielką komnatę. Po prawej od tronu, była jego sypialnia, o ile kiedykolwiek tam bywał, a po lewej były schody, które wiły się w dół, do innego, mniejszego pomieszczenia. Tam zwykle spotykał się z Moirami, które miała zaszczyt poznać, i to niedawno.

_Koniec na dziś – powiedział Hades, wkładając swój miecz do pochwy._

_Odetchnęła. Była jak zawsze spocona od ćwiczeń i treningu, ale każdego dnia, robiła coraz to większe postępy. Odłożyła miecz do pochwy i zapięła pas, na którym wisiał. Usłyszała jak ktoś wchodzi do pokoju, a raczej więcej osób. Zobaczyła trzy kobiece postacie, stare i niedołężne. Nie miały oczu, jedynie jedna z nich je trzymała. Odziane w czarne łachmany coś mamrotały do siebie. _

_Kochane, ha. Długo czekałyście? - zapytał Hades_

_Nie, nie – odpowiedziały jednocześnie. _

_Wiedziałyśmy, że jesteś zajęty – odpowiedziała najwyższa, która tak naprawdę sięgała do klatki piersiowej Cory._

_Tak, bo my wiemy wszystko – zaskrzeczała niewiele mniejsza _

_Przeszłość – najwyższa_

_Teraźniejszość – średnia_

_I przyszłość – powiedziała najmniejsza z nich._

_Dopiero teraz zrozumiała. Moiry. Widać żyły tu w Hadesie._

_Wyjdź kochanieńka, nie musisz się nas bać, przecież wiemy kim i po co tu jesteś – przynagliła ją ta starsza._

_Szybko wzięła płaszcz i migiem znalazła się obok Hadesa. Zaczerwieniła się lekko, schyliła głowę na znak szacunki._

_Bardzo miło mi was poznać. Jesteście … - nie dokończyła, bo przerwała jej najmniejsza._

_Och, daj spokój złociutka. Dożyjesz naszych lat, to dopiero wtedy pogadamy o formalnościach._

_Uśmiechnęła się – Nie chcę przeszkadzać. Świt już blisko. Jesteście naprawdę bardzo miłe. - Spojrzała się na Hadesa – Do zobaczenia jutro._

_Szybkim krokiem poszła do drzwi, ale zatrzymał ją głos średniej Moiry. _

_Poczekaj złociutka. - odwróciła się. Tak naprawdę bała się tak potężnych istoto. - Nie potrafimy odczytać twojej przyszłości. Jest wyjątkowo zamazana. Podejdź do nas proszę, chcemy zobaczyć, co cię czeka._

_Poczuła się dotknięta. Ktoś chciał zajrzeć w jej życie prywatne, dla własnej przyjemności? _

_Niee, źle nas zrozumiałaś kochanie. - uspokoiła najmniejsza. - Jako Moiry, powinnyśmy widzieć to od razu, ale u ciebie jest jakby blokada. Chcemy po prostu wiedzieć czemu._

_Nieśmiało podała swoją rękę. Moiry zaczęły kreślić jakieś znaki rękoma. Cały czas coś burczały. Hades się temu nie przyglądał. Zaczął ostrzyć miecz. W końcu puściły rękę i popatrzyły po sobie. Trudno było zrozumieć, czy uspokoiły swoje podejrzenia, czy jeszcze bardziej je podsyciły. _

_Czy … -zapytała zabierając powoli rękę. - Czy wszystko w porządku?_

_Najstarsza przemówiła – Jeszcze u żadnej ludzkiej kobiety, ani bogini, nie znalazłyśmy przyszłości tak smutnej, a zarazem radosnej jak twoja._

_Twoja miłość do walki oraz do jednego z bogów , będzie ciągle wypróbowywana – powiedziała ta średnia._

_Otworzyła szeroko oczy i odwróciła głowę. Hades teraz siedział do niej odwrócony. Tak naprawdę nie zdziwiło jej to, co powiedziały. Wiedziała, że wybory jakie podejmie w życiu, nie spodobają się nikomu z jej bliskich, ale chciała to zrobić. Dla siebie, by wreszcie przestać żyć dla innych._

_Wiem i rozumiem to. Od dawna wiedziałam, że swoim życiem i decyzjami po objęciu Profesji, będę ranić tych, którzy mnie kochają. Jestem na to gotowa. Jeśli taka jest cena mojej wolności, jestem gotowa ją zapłacić. - Złagodniała i znów się uśmiechnęła – Jedyne zaskoczenie dla mnie to to, że coś radosnego się stanie w mojej przyszłości. Kocham tylko jednego, ale im bardziej się do niego zbliżam, wiem, że on nic nie czuje. - Przyciągnęła ręce do serca. - Ale to nie szkodzi. - Zamknęła oczy, ale szybko je otworzyła z uśmiechem. - Do widzenia._

Od tamtego dnia, Hades stał się bardziej sztywny co do niej, agresywny, ciągle wytykał jej błędy. Nie zwracała na to uwagi. To musiała być część jej treningu. Schodziła jak najszybciej umiała. Zeszła. Stał do niej odwrócony, podpierając się o podobną plansze, jak w wielkiej sali.

Hades?

Westchnął – Którego słowa w zdaniu ,,Nie chcę, byś tu więcej przychodziła" nie rozumiesz?

Łzy już zbierały się jej do oczy, ale głos pozostawał dalej ten sam. - Dlaczego … Dlaczego tego chcesz?

Nie odpowiedział. Jeszcze bardziej się schylił nad planszą.

Stróżki łez mimowolnie zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach.

Dlaczego mi to robisz? - Pytała siebie.

Pobiegła do niego płacząc i przytuliła go, mimo iż dalej był od niej odwrócony. Coś znowu go zabolało w środku. Coś ciepłego. Otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia, mimo iż dalej był od niej odwrócony.

Nie odpychaj mnie od siebie! - Krzyknęła. Jej echo, uniosło się po całym pomieszczeniu. Później już mówiła ciszej, ale głos od łez się załamywał – Proszę cię. Nie każ mi skąd odchodzić. Dziwnie pewnie to słyszeć, ale tu, czuję się jak w domu.

Odwrócił się do niej gwałtownie i odepchnął.

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Nie chce jej. Naprawdę nic dla niego nie znaczy, i nigdy nie znaczyła. Upadła, a gdy znów na niego spojrzała, jakby urósł, jego płomień na głowie, zmienił kolor z niebieskiego na czerwony. Patrzył na nią gniewnie, jakby z nienawiścią.

WYJDŹ STĄD! - Krzyknął chyba najgłośniej jak potrafił.

W jego oczach nie było nic innego, jak czysta nienawiść. W tej jednej chwili, była śmiertelnie przerażona, nie tylko tym jak się teraz pokazał, ale też tym, co mogła zrobić, że tak ją znienawidził. Zebrała się w sobie i wybiegła. Nie odwracała się więcej. Jej szkolenie zakończyło się tu i teraz.


	5. Chapter 5

Trąby zabrzmiały. Wszyscy zgromadzeniu zebrali się, by oglądać wybór jej Profesji. Stała w cieniu. Droga, którą miała pójść prowadziła do areny. Na jej szczycie zasiadł Zeus z Herą. Posejdon po prawicy, a lewy tron był pusty, czego i tak nikt nie zauważył. Poprawiła miecz pod płaszczem. Wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować z jej powodu. Ruszyła. Gdy zobaczyli, że jest w kapturze i płaszczu, ich entuzjazm jakby przygasł, zdumieli się. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Teraz to nie suknia ją zdobiła. Miała na sobie nałożoną zbroje, gdy tylko Afrodyta myślała, że tam znajduje się suknia. Podeszła pod tron. Uklękła. Zeus wstał i widownia się uspokoiła.

Ludu Olimpu. Zebraliśmy się tu, by świętować wybór Boskiej Profesji mojej córki. Cory!

Widownia znów zaczęła klaskać i krzyczeć z radości. Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie.

Zaraz nie będzie im do śmiechu – Pomyślała. W głowie wciąż widziała straszny obraz Hadesa, ale nie mogła się na nim skupić. Rozkojarzenie jest przyczyną przegranych bitew.

Zeus znów dał znak by się uciszono.

Powstań moja córko – Wstała, lecz wciąż z opuszczoną głową. - Ponieważ obiecałem ci możliwość wyboru, dotrzymam słowa. Powiedz, kim chcesz być od dzisiaj i po wieki?

Nabrała tchu. To ten moment.

Chce zostać Patronką Bohaterów! - Krzyknęła by wszyscy ją usłyszeli, a tym bardziej jej matka. Nie odwróciła się, by zobaczyć jak bardzo zdziwioną minę miała. Zeus przytaknął.

Zatem wiesz, by się nią stać, musisz pokonać w walce któregoś z bogów walczących mieczem.

Rozwiązała rzemyk pod kapturem. Płaszcz spokojnie opadł. Wszyscy aż zaniemówili ze zdziwienia. Nawet sam Zeus. Zbroje wykonano z czarnego kamienia. Ozdabiały ją srebrne nitki żelaza. Klatka piersiowa, naramienniki, spodnie, nakolanniki. Wszystko lśniło czernią w promieniach księżyca, który wypełniał sam środek areny. Pamiętała moment swojego zachwytu, kiedy dostała te zbroję od Hadesa. Miecz zwisał z jej pasa, a wiatr powiewał jej warkocz, co dodawało jej majestatu.

Wyzywam na pojedynek Aresa, boga wojny. - Powiedziała zdecydowanie, odwracając się do niego.

Omal się nie zakrztusił ambrozją. Demeter zemdlała, a Afrodyta podziwiała piękno zbroi.

Ares zaśmiał się głośno. - Nie bądź głupia! Nie wygrasz ze mną!

Jestem pewna że tak, bożku. - uśmiechnęła się szyderczo na ostatnie słowo

Na to określenie Ares znowu się zakrztusił, jak i cała arena. To było największa obraza, jaką można było określić kogokolwiek. Dobył miecza i ze wściekłością w oczach ruszył ku Corze. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Podziałało. Ustawiła się bojowo, wyciągnęła miecz i pokazała go wszystkim w swojej okazałości, ale coś tu nie pasowało. Rękojeść miecza była trochę większa, a sam miecz cięższy. Widownia znowu się zadziwiła.

To Dotyk Śmierci! - krzyczeli.

Co? - Pomyślała z niedowierzaniem. Spojrzała na miecz i otworzyła szerzej oczy. To rzeczywiście był Dotyk Śmierci. Ale co on u niej robił? I czemu jej nie zabił, skoro nie zna jego prawdziwego imienia?

Sam Ares się cofnął, ale zaraz po tym ruszył na Core. Odpychała każde cięcie, jedno po drugim. Ares atakował przez swoją wściekłość i strach. Przewidziała to. Gdy skończył swoją farsę, to ona zaczęła atakować. Jej ruchy były niezwykle płynne i przemyślane. Dotyk Śmierci dawał jej te siłę. Czuła euforie z wygranego pojedynku. Była tylko o krok od wolności, już miała wykonać ostatnie cięcie, gdy usłyszała z ust Aresa zaklęcie Pięści. Uderzył ją w bok, a siła była tak mocna, że odrzuciło ją na drugi koniec areny. Podniosła się by usiąść. Podparła się mieczem, po czym szybko go uniosła by się obronić, bo w ułamku sekundy potem, Ares przeciąłby ją. Nie widziała zbyt wyraźnie. Jedno oko miała zamknięte, a drugie przymknięte z determinacji. Widziała twarz Aresa. Cały aż kipiał od wściekłości połączoną z euforią zabicia. Słabła. Zobaczyła nagle wściekłego Hadesa na jego miejscu, który krzyknął

WYJDŹ STĄD!

NIEEE! - krzyknęła odpychając Aresa mieczem i natychmiast wstając, gotowa na następną rundę.

Złapała miecz oburącz i dyszała.

Nie poddam się – powtarzała sobie.

Ares naparł ze wściekłością. Ich miecze bez ustanku ścierały się ze sobą. W jej oczach wciąż była ta sama determinacja.

-Wygram to. Na pewno.

Walki końca nie było widać. Zeus nie mógł już na to patrzeć, ale w tym momencie stało się coś, że wszyscy obecni wstrzymali oddech z przerażenia. Ares co prawda specjalnie popełnił ten sam błąd co wcześniej by uderzyć zaklęciem Pięści Corę raz jeszcze, ale ona przewidziała atak. Wystąpiła nogą do przodu, sama zacisnęła pięść i wypowiedziała to samo zaklęcie co chciał Ares. Uderzyła go w szczękę, co spowodowało iż oderwał się kawałek od ziemi. Użyła zaklęcia przyspieszenia i gdy ten upadł z hukiem na ziemię, Cora wbiła swój miecz z jego łydkę. Nie czuła żadnego lęku przed skrzywdzeniem kogoś, sam cel. Ares krzyknął z bólu. Afrodyta natychmiast zeszła z podium i skoczyła do niego, pełna wściekłości już miała rzucić się na Corę, ale ta spoliczkowała ją i rzuciła o podlogę.

Ladacznica – powiedziała cicho.

To koniec. Wyzbyłam się strachu przed bogami. Nareszcie jestem wolna – uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie sama do siebie.

Schowała miecz do pochwy. Zabrała lecz jeszcze nie nałożyła płaszcza. Podniosła głowę na Zeusa, a on nie dowierzał. Jej oczy, z czystego błękitu oceanu, zmieniły się w czerwone, rządne krwi, mimo iż jej twarz tego nie wyrażała.

Zeusie. Zgodnie z wyzwaniem i tradycjami, pokonałam boga, którego sobie wybrałam na przeciwnika.

Niee Zeusie! Nie rób tego! - Krzyczała Demeter – Nie pozwól jej na to!

Zeus tylko westchnął. Nie miał wyboru. Wstał z trony.

Błogosławie cię, moja córko, na boginię bohaterów.

Nieee! -Krzyczała Demeter zanosząc się łzami.

Cora nawet na nią nie spojrzała. Od tego momentu nienawidziła jej, chodź właściwie musi jej podziękować, za to, że dała jej siłę by się od niej wyrwać. Jej twarz złagodniała, spojrzała na matkę z dziecinnym wyrazem twarzy i uśmiechnęła się do niej.

Dziękuję ci mamusiu. To dzięki tobie wyrosłam na wojowniczkę. Gdyby nie twoja nadopiekuńczość względem mnie, to więzienie, które dla mnie zrobiłaś, kto wie. Może bym była kimś innym. - Mówiła to z taką swobodą i bez wyrzutów, że cała sala się zdumiała. Demeter rzuciła się na nią wściekła, wyciągnęła ręce jakby chciała ją udusić, zamiast tego, Cora odeszła na bok, pozwalając matce upaść. Wyciągnęła niezwykle szybko miecz i wbiła go w bok matki. Wszyscy byli zszokowani jej postawą, nawet Zeus krzyknął. Cora tylko się uśmiechnęła i dalej swoim słodkim głosikiem mówiła – Nienawidzę cię. -Zaśmiała się – Nigdy już nawet nie staraj się wejść mi w drogę, mamusiu. Rozumiesz?

Poczuła, że coś leci w jej stronę. Trójząb Posejdona. Schyliła się szybko, wyjmując równocześnie miecz. Zawiązała rzemyk płaszcza o szyje i nasunęła kaptur.

Jeszcze jedno – Powiedziała głośno tak by ją usłyszano – Niech nikt z was, nawet się nie waży pytać skąd mam ten miecz, mimo iż to oczywiste. Niech nawet nie myśli, by zejść do Hadesu i dopytywać się go co ma z tym wspólnego. Jeśli któreś się odważy, bez nawet mrugnięcia okiem, zabije. - Było słychać ich zdziwienie i dezaprobatę. - Tak oto umarła mała i niewinna Cora, którą znaliście. Dziś byliście świadkami narodzin nowej kobiety. Nazywam się Cora! Bogini Bohaterów i Wolności !

Nie wiedząc czemu, cała arena się poruszyła, wstali i zaczęli klaskać wraz z wiwatowaniem. Ruszyła ku wyjściu. Nikt nawet nie starał się jej zatrzymać. Rzucano kwiatami i wykrzykiwano jej imię. Stała się tym kim chciała być. Teraz, już nic jej nie zatrzyma.


	6. Chapter 6

Teby. To miasto największych nieszczęść chyba w całej Grecji. Mimo tak strasznej klątwy, było najbardziej zamieszkanym miastem. Otulona płaszczem z kapturem na głowie dziewczyna, krążyła wśród mieszkańców. Czytała ich myśli, które i tak skupiały się na czymś kompletnie bezsensownym. Weszła do swojej świątyni. Mnóstwo kapłanów i kapłanek zapalało kadzidła, modliło się, krzątało. Jak zawsze proszono tylko o jedno. O obronę Teb przed następna katastrofą, oraz o uwolnienie od ucisków.

Gdybym tylko miała taką moc – pomyślała.

Nie cierpiała tego miejsca. Za dużo cierpień, nienawiści. Jednak zawsze trafiał się tu ktoś o odważnym sercu i takich ludzi wspierała, gdy wybierali się po przygody na drugi koniec morza. Już od czterech lat jest Patronką Bohaterów. Wspierała każdego kto chciał pomóc ludzkości, a który sprzeciwiał się innym bogom. Prometeusz, Odys, Achilles. Perseuszowi tylko towarzyszyła w podróży. Chciał być niezależny od nich i ona to akceptowała, ale nigdzie nie było powiedziane, że nie może wyruszyć z nim w podróż. Jednak dziś była tu z innego powodu. Zeus dowiedział się, że Hercules żyje i na jego zlecenie, ma mu pomóc. Zrobiłaby to i bez jego prośby, a właściwie rozkazu.

Nikt jej nie widzi. Co prawda była teraz w ciele śmiertelniczki, ale jej po prostu nie zauważano. Gdy zdejmowała płaszcz wracała jej boska aura i stawała się niewidzialna. Sterowała bohaterami w walce, gdy ją wołali o pomoc. Póki tego nie zrobili, nie wtrącała się.

Usiadła i czekała na Herculesa. Powiedziano jej, ze to pegaz go nosi, a on sam przebywa w towarzystwie swojego mentora, pół człowieka i pół kozy, Filokteta.

Wyłączyła się na świat zewnętrzny i magią przywołała Płonący Kwiat, który dostała od Hadesa. Pojawił się w jej rękach, płonąc jak zawsze błękitnym światłem. Znowu staną przed nią obraz, gdy był wściekły i patrzył na nią oczami pełnymi nienawiści. Odgoniła to od siebie. Nie takim był bogiem, jakiego pamięta, gdy była mała.

_Mała dziewczynka o długich, prostych i złotych włosach czekała kawałek od wielkiego ogrodu, który należał do siedziby Zeusa, aż Narada się skończy. Słyszała tylko śpiewy, tańce, i jeszcze jakieś dziwne odgłosy dyszenia i cmoków z pokoi obok. Zeszła na dół by zobaczyć jak to wygląda. W końcu sama będzie musiała brać w tym udział jak dorośnie. Wychyliła główkę i natychmiast pożałowała. Widziała coś okropnego. Bogowie kochali się ze sobą, tańczyli ohydne jak dla niej tańce, a gdy rozróżniała pojedyncze słowa, zbierało jej się na wymioty. Chciała uciec, ale ktoś złapał ją za rękę, zasłaniając usta. Chciała krzyczeć, ale nie mogła, okropnie się bała. Ten ktoś zaczął ją dotykać. To było okropne, starała się wyrwać, ale ilekroć się starała, uścisk stawał się coraz silniejszy. Płakała. Bała się. W myślach wołała o ratunek. Nagle, usłyszała czyjś inny głos. Potem już nic nie widziała i słyszała, bo gdy tylko uścisk się zwolnił, zabrała rączkę i zatkała sobie uszy, a oczy zamknęła najmocniej jak umiała. Łzy same spływały ze strachu. Potem poczuła, że jakaś ręka gładzi ją po głowie. Przetarła oczy i zobaczyła kto ją uratował. Nie wytrzymała. Rzuciła się na niego z płaczem._

_Wujek Hades! _

_Uspokajał ją i gładził po głowie, tuląc jednocześnie. _

Uniosła kwiat do piersi i przytuliła. Zanuciła tę samą melodie, gdy po raz pierwszy je zobaczyła. Wyczuła obecność boga. Hercules. Magią schowała kwiat do jej wnętrza i ruszyła ku nim. Schodzili ze schodów. Wariaci tego miasta zaczepiali ich, ale Filoktet skutecznie ich omijał. W pewnym momencie Herkules spojrzał prosto w jej oczy. Nie przejęła się tym. Niech wie, że jest tylko obserwowany.

Nudziła ją pogadanka z tymi ludźmi. Wreszcie zaczęło coś się dziać. Jakaś kobieta, o fioletowych oczach i brązowych, kręconych i spiętych włosach przybiegła do miasta wołając o pomoc.

Ludzie pomóżcie, zdarzył się straszny wypadek – krzyczała

Meg? - spytał z nie dowierzaniem Hercules.

Cora spojrzała na niego. Wyczuła w jego głosie tęsknotę, a w oczach radość, że ją widzi. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

I klęska gotowa – oparł głowę o rękę Filoktet

Hercules dłużej nie czekał, podbiegł do niej, a ona odczuła pewnego rodzaju smutek. Przynajmniej tak wyczuła Cora.

Cud chłopak. Oh Hercules, dzięki bogom. - powiedziała podbiegając do niego

Dzięki bogom? Hmm to się jeszcze okaże – pomyślała Cora i przyglądała się scence bliżej

Tuż pod miastem, dwaj chłopcy bawili się w wąwozie i wpadli pod wielki głaz. Uwięziło ich! Proszę, pomóż im. - powiedziała, starając się złapać oddech.

Czemu czuła kłamstwo i podstęp z jej strony? - myślała Cora.

Dzieci? Uwięzione? Fil nareszcie! - Ucieszył się Hercules

Cora uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła jego entuzjazm zostania bohaterem.

Aleś się tym przejął, no wiesz. - zdziwiła się Meg, ale zaraz szybko Hercules złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął ku pegazowi.

Prowadź Meg – krzyknął entuzjastycznie Hercules już na grzbiecie konia i pociągnąwszy Meg na niego.

Nie! Czekaj! Ja nie mogę, ja mam … - Pegaz wystartował w przestworze, a że Cora czuła, że niezbyt ją lubi, wzniósł się jeszcze wyżej. - … lęk wysokości!

Cora odprowadziła ich wzrokiem, po czym się uśmiechnęła, kiedy tłum biegł by być świadkami owego wydarzenia. Używając magii, zmieniła szarą tunikę pod sobą, na swoją czarną zbroję. Poprawiła miecz u boku i wymawiając zaklęcie przyspieszenia, ruszyła.

Przy urwisku zaczęło zbierać się coraz więcej ludzi. Zwolniła. Hercules już stał przy kamieniu. Sama słyszała wołania chłopców. Szukała Megary, ale jej nie znalazła. Coś tu nie grało. Ręce trzymała blisko miecza. Głaz się podniósł. Tłum nie był zachwycony nawet tym. Chłopcy uciekli radośnie, ale nie w tłum, ani nawet w stronę miasta. Odprowadziła ich wzrokiem, ale zaczęli się wspinać. Coraz bardziej się niepokoiła. Zatrzymali się. Ktoś był na górze, siedział na tronie, ale nie potrafiła określić kim jest ta postać.

Nagle, stanęła jak wryta. Usłyszała mrożący krew w żyłach mruczenie, nie, to było warczenie. Pobiegła w stronę Herculesa. Dopiero teraz sobie uświadomiła. Głaz, który rzucił, blokował wejście do jaskini, z której wydobywał się dźwięk.

Bestia wyszła. Przysięgłaby sobie, że kiedyś już widziała coś podobnego, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć gdzie. Usłyszała cichy głos Meg za sobą.

Coro. Dopomóż mu - cicho pomodliła się Meg w myślach

Zsunęła kaptur i rozpięła rzemyk płaszcza. Teraz już nikt jej nie widział. Jej włosy zmieniły kolor już jakiś czas temu ze złotego w bardzo jasny brąz. Dalej spinała je w warkocz. Wyciągnęła Dotyk Śmierci z pochwy i ruszyła by stanąć obok Herculesa. Od teraz kierowała jego ruchami. Uniki, cięcia.

W pewnej chwili straciła równowagę. Potwór oddzielił ich od siebie. Herculesowi wypadł miecz, a ona sama zderzyła się ze skałą. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła to miejsce i postać, której wcześniej nie mogła wypatrzeć. Nie mogła uwierzyć. Tam siedział Hades.

Tysiące myśli zebrało się w jej głowie. Od wspomnień po pytania. Co on tu robił? Dlaczego się śmieje? Dlaczego Ból i Panik też tam są? Czy ta bestia … I nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Ta bestia, to Hydra. Widziała ją na planszy w wielkiej sali Hadesa. To on nasłał potwora by zabił Herculesa, ale dlaczego?

Zdała sobie sprawę, że za długo siedzi i rozmyśla. Hercules został połknięty. Zawrzała w niej wściekłość. Dobyła miecza i z krzykiem rzuciła się na bestię, przecinając jej łeb w tym samym czasie co Hercules. Podała mu taką myśl. To było jedyne wyjście.

Zaczął padać deszcz. Fil pomógł Herculesowi wstać, a ona stanęła niedaleko. Popatrzyła na miejsce, w którym siedział Hades. Jako bogini potrafiła wyłączyć się na świat zewnętrzny i usłyszeć słowa z dalekiego dystansu. Zamknęła oczy i słuchała.

-Chłopcy chłopcy, spokoojnie. To dopiero pierwsza runda.

Otworzyła oczy natychmiast, bo poczuła, że Hydra się poruszyła.

-Coś mi to podejrzanie brzmi - szepnął Fil odwracając się.

Cielsko ruszyło się, by następnie ukazały się trzy nowe głowy.

-A jeszcze gorzej wygląda! - krzyknął Fil, wpychając miecz Herculesowi do ręki, by zaraz uciec.

Była oszołomiona, ale jednocześnie i zawstydzona. Przecież pamiętała, że ilekroć odetnie się głowę Hydrze, ta odrasta z następnymi dwoma głowami. Tak mu nie pomoże. Wezwała Pegaza, by przyleciał, ale nie zareagował, dopiero wtedy, gdy Hercules gwizdnął.

Dlaczego moje moce nie działają? - Zapytała spanikowana samą siebie. - Wcześniejsza walka skończona. Zaczęła się nowa. Nie mam na nią wpływu. - Denerwowała się coraz mocniej z każdą minutą. Hercules popełniał fatalny błąd. Ucinał jej łby cały czas, zamiast skupić się na tułowi i sercu bestii. W końcu zrzuciły go z Pegaza i przygwoździły do ściany skalnej.

Nie. - Powiedziała cicho do siebie - Żaden z Bohaterów nie ginie zjedzony, bądź rozszarpany przez bestie. Nie kiedy ja go chronię! - Krzyknęła

Łamiąc własną zasadę, podsunęła Herculesowi myśl, by uderzył w ścianę i by wywołał lawinę. Zrobił tak, a ona pomogła mu wbijając miecz w serce Hydry i szybko uciekając.

Hydra została zasypana, ale jej łapa, w której był trzymany Hercules wystawała z niej. Wszyscy przerazili się. Cora spojrzała w stronę tronu Hadesa. Cieszył się. Dlaczego chciał jego śmierci? Podbiegła do łapy, złapała rękę Herculesa, czując ulgę, że on tam jest. Bliski śmierci, ale wciąż żywy. Wypowiedziała zaklęcie boskiego uzdrowienia.

Herculesie, synu Zeusa i Hery. Usłysz mój głos. Głos Cory, Patronki Bohaterów. To nie ten dzień, by przerwać twoją nić. Wracaj do żywych.

Wiatr zaczął wiać od zachodu, ale poczuła jak siły wracają w Herculesa. Odsunęła się. Teraz, sam musi wyjść.

Ręka zaczęła się poruszać. Ludzie zaczęli się bać, że jakaś nowa bestia wyjdzie z tej ręki, lecz kiedy ich oczom ukazał się Hercules, zaczęli wiwatować. Słońce wyszło zza chmur.

Filu, chyba się zgodzisz. To już było coś – powiedział niesiony na rękach przez tłumy Hercules.

No jasne mały! No jasne! Odniosłeś miażdżące zwycięstwo! - Krzyczał z radości Fil.

Cora uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Schowała miecz do pochwy odwróciła głowę w stronę jedynego ciemnego miejsca, lecz już tam nikogo nie było.

Spotkam go jeszcze – Pomyślała Cora w duchu – Na pewno.


	7. Chapter 7

DAJ! - Krzyknął Hades do Bóla i Panika, by rzucili mu wazę z podobizną Herculesa.

Cora od kilku ostatnich miesięcy nie mogła w ogóle go znaleźć. Dziś się udało tylko dlatego, że poszła za Meg. Klęczała teraz w cieniu skał i słyszała każde słowo.

Nieźle strzelasz Reks. - powiedziała ironicznie Meg.

W ogóle w to nie wierze! Wale w gościa wszystkim co mam, a on nawet …

Czyli jednak to był on. - przyznała w duchu Cora - Te wszystkie potwory, były takie same jak na planszy. Może zaraz się dowiem, o co mu tak naprawdę chodzi.

Nie wygodnie jej było w tunice, a szczególnie teraz, gdy musiała się położyć, by nie zdradzić swojej pozycji. Nie mogła nasunąć na głowę kaptura, gdyż wtedy wyczułby jej obecność. Zdziwiła się, że jeszcze jej nie czuł.

Mam zaledwie dobę, na pozbycie się tego głupka – zaczął płonąć już czerwonym ogniem Hades. To co teraz mówił, niezwykle zaciekawiło Corę – albo cały plan, knuty pilnie przez osiemnaście lat, pójdzie z dymem.

Plan? Jaki plan? - Zapytała siebie. To wszystko było dla niej bardzo nie logiczne. Jak elementu puzzli. Nagle Hades wybuchł wściekłością. Ogromny słup ognia, a później dymu zatrząsł na chwile ziemią. Rozbawiło ją to, przykryła usta dłonią, by nie wydać żadnego dźwięku.

To co, gra skończona, a cud chłopak, nie da się złapać na żaden twój haczyk. - powiedziała Meg znów ironicznie podchodząc do barierki.

Sposób w jaki teraz na nią patrzył, omal nie zdradziła jej obecności. Poczuła ukłucie zazdrości.

No właśnie – Zaśmiał się szyderczo – I tak sobie myślę, że stosowałem niewłaściwie haczyki. Moja śliczna.

Możesz to sobie wybić z głowy – zaprotestowała cicho Meg

Wiesz, on musi mieć jakąś słabość, bo w końcu każdy ma swoją słabość. W przypadku Pandory była to zwykła puszka, a znów Trojanie postawili na złego Konia. My – mówiąc to złapał ją za ramię, co znowu wkurzyło Corę – poznajmy słabość cud chłopięcia.

W miarę jak słuchała dalej, dowiedziała się, że Meg jest sługą Hadesa, bo kiedyś oddała mu swoje życie za duszę chłopaka, którego kochała, ale zostawił ją dla innej. Zrobiło się jej strasznie żal Megary. Kiedy usłyszała jego plan, coś w jej sercu się oburzyło. Miała się dowiedzieć, co jest jego słabością.

Serce jej stanęło. To było takie oczywiste! Widziała słabość wielu bohaterów i w największej liczbie przypadków były to … Kobiety. On wiedział, że jeśli Hercules zakocha się w Megarze, będzie mógł nim manipulować, albo, co gorsza, zabierze mu siły, bądź zabije.

Dlaczego – szepnęła sama do siebie, gdy strużki łez spływały bo jej policzkach. Myślała, że tego Hades nie usłyszy.

Meg usłyszawszy propozycje, natychmiast wybiegła ze skalnego balkonu z wyrazem nadziei na twarzy, że wreszcie odzyska wolność. Cora miała nadzieję, że Hades też zaraz zniknie i będzie mogła biec ostrzec Herculesa, ale tak się nie stało.

Hades podszedł spokojnie do barierki, odwrócony plecami do skał. Cora czuła, że się cała trzęsie, gdy wstawała by zejść szybko ale cicho na dół. Usłyszała jak Hades pstryka palcami. Otoczyły ją w mgnieniu oka ciemności. Szary dym, który sprawił, że nagle ze skały, znalazła się tam, gdzie wcześniej siedziała Megara.

Usłyszał cię! Idiotka! Idiotka! Idiotka! - krzyczała na siebie Cora w myślach. Szybko nasunęła kaptur na głowę by nie widział jej łez. W głowie natychmiast pojawiło się wspomnienie ich ostatniego spotkania. Cały czas miała opuszczoną głowę, serce łomotało jej tak szybko i głośno, że miała wrażenie, że nawet Hades je słyszy.

Proszę proszę. Kogo my tu mamy? - zapytał Hades odwracając się z podstępnym uśmieszkiem. Znów pstryknął palcami. Dłonie Cory powędrowały same do tyłu, a następnie zostały zawiązane szarym łańcuchem. Jęknęła tylko cicho, ale dalej głowę miała spuszczoną.

Cora. Patronka Bohaterów. - Był rozluźniony, tak jakby ona była dla niego kimś nowym i z kogo może się nabijać - A teraz obrońca mojego wroga. -Zaczął do niej teraz podchodzić – Nie łudź się, że uda ci się go obronić. Mam nadzieję, że spodobał ci się mój plan. Ktoś, kto był trenowany pod moim okiem, powinien szybko się domyśleć. Oczywiście to tylko jego część – znów pstryknął palcami. Tym razem dziwna siła zmusiła Corę by wstała i zatrzymała ją na środku balkonu. - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć całości, ale nie martw się. - W tym momencie zaczął ją okrążać - Finał odbędzie się jutro. W tym czasie uda mi się złamać cud chłopięcia, by nie wchodził mi w paradę. - Zatrzymał się przed nią. Podniósł rękę, by złapać Corę delikatnie za podbródek i unieść.

Jego ręce były lodowate, ale nie to sprawiło, że natychmiast przekręciła głowę. Tylko to, że chciał spojrzeć jej w oczy. Nie. Nie mogła. Nie chciała. Nie teraz, gdy łzy same jej spływały po policzkach, a oczy błyszczały od nich.

Mylisz się – powiedziała zimnym tonem szeptem, by następnie mówić już coraz głośniej. - Mylisz się … Mylisz się … Mylisz się! - Ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała załamanym głosem, nie krzykiem. Hades wyczuł załamanie się jego mocy, by następnie zobaczyć dwie niemożliwe sytuacje. Gdy po raz ostatni wypowiedziała ,,Mylisz się" zerwała natychmiast krępujące ją więzy.

Nie mogła tego dłużej znieść. To nie był on. To nie ten Hades, który ją uratował w dzieciństwie, ocalił w Labiryncie Cieni i szkolił ją narażając własne życie. Nie mogła pozwolić, by Hades, którego kochała odszedł.

_Trawa była bardzo miękka, a kwiaty pachniały lepiej w chmurach, niż na ziemi. Mama zostawiła ją samą, bo poszła z tatą, na bardzo ważne spotkanie i kazała jej czekać w tym miejscu, dopóki nie przyjdzie. Bała się mamy, gdy była zła i nie przestrzegała jej nakazów. Zamykała ją wtedy na miesiąc w brzydkim worku, w swoim pokoju. Nie bała się ciemności w worku, wręcz przeciwnie, dobrze jej tam było. Cicho, spokojnie, ale nie dostawała ambrozji ani placków pszennych, które tak bardzo lubiła jeść. Usłyszała, że ktoś idzie dziedzińcem. Wyjrzała swoją małą główkę za mury ogrodu i zobaczyła ciemną sylwetkę z płomieniem na głowie._

_Tata zawsze jej mówił, by trzymała się z dala od Hadesa. Nigdy nie mówił czemu. Zauważyła, że zawsze wychodził wcześniej. Chciała się z nim przywitać. Zerwała najładniejszy kwiatek jaki znalazła. Lilia. Był taki ładny i przepięknie pachniał. Uznała go za najlepszego na rozweselenie wujka._

_Wybiegła szybko w stronę stajni, bo tam zawsze szedł._

_Wujku Hadesie! - krzyknęła mała dziewczynka biegnąc w jego stronę. Odwrócił się i uklęknął, rozkładając ramiona. Wbiegła prosto w nie obejmując go mocno._

_Czy to nie moja mała Cora? - zapytał obejmując dziewczynkę_

_Puściła go i uśmiechnęła się szeroko od ucha do ucha. Podniosła kwiat w stronę Hadesa._

_To dla ciebie wujku. - Powiedziała zadowolona, ale szybko cofnęła rękę. Jej wyraz miny zmienił się w sekundę na tajemniczy – Ale najpierw muszę ci powiedzieć sekret._

_Hades westchnął, ale nie ze zmęczenia. Podniósł rękę podtrzymując podbródek, jakby zastanawiał się. - Ciekawe co to jest. _

_Najpierw, musisz się uśmiechnąć – Powiedziała znowu się szczerząc._

_Dla ciebię wszystko, Wasza Wysokość. - Zgiął plecy w ukłon, by następnie podnieść głowę i uśmiechnąć się._

_Mała Cora wpadła w jeszcze większą ekscytację. Zaczęła skakać i krzyczeć z radości. Znowu rzuciła się na szyje Hadesa, który odwzajemnił uścisk._

_Noo. Co to za tajemnica? - zapytał przyjaźnie_

_Cora spojrzała na lewo i na prawo podejrzliwym wzrokiem, by następnie szepnąć mu do ucha. - Widziałam uśmiech Hadesa._

Gdy tylko poczuła, że jej ręce nie są już skrępowane, zrobiła szybki krok do przodu i podskoczyła w stronę Hadesa.

To była chwila. Widział biel i błyski w jej oczach od łez. Ułamek sekundy, gdy jej ciepłe i delikatne ręce chwyciły się jego ramion, by następnie poczuć ciepło w całym jego zimnym ciele. Jej wargi były miękkie i słodkie. Nie umiał powiedzieć jak smakowały. Mimo iż jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, czuł że świat wiruję wokół niego i nie chciał przestać. Na początku coś go niewyobrażalnie mocno kuło, a później, gdy złapał się na tym, że bezwiednie oddał pocałunek, przestało natychmiast. Jego płomień na głowie zmienił barwę z niebieskiej, na czerwony.

Tak zimne i twarde – pomyślała Cora za pierwszym razem. Nie czuła jednak obrzydzenia, czy wstrętu z tego powodu. Nie potrafiła już dłużej trzymać swoich uczuć na wodzy. Wiedziała, że to co mówił Hades nie było prawdą, mimo wszystko bolało ją to. Chciała zapanować nad łzami, ale nie umiała. To właśnie uczucie, tak silne i pielęgnowane cały czas do Hadesa, sprawiło, że zerwała więzy. Ale to co zrobiła później wydawało się nawet jej sprzeczne z logiką, jednak rozsądek już nie pracował, gdy wreszcie zdecydowała się odezwać. Uczucia kazały jej zrobić coś, w co nigdy nie wierzyła, że nadejdzie. Pocałowała go. Myślała, że zaraz ją odepchnie, znikając, bądź naśmiewając się z niej. Nie wierzyła w to co prawda, ale jakiś zakamarek umysłu podał jej taką ewentualność. Jakże się zdziwiła, gdy poczuła, że jego wargi pieczętują jej. Serce miało zaraz eksplodować ze szczęścia i podniecenia. Już nie był zimny. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

Czuł jak wiesza ramiona na jego barkach, by następnie ścisnąć w dłoniach jego szatę, przyciskając jej ciało do jego. On natomiast jedną ręką jeździł po jej plecach, a drugą rozpiął warkocz, by móc mierzwić w jej włosach. Czuł, że to zachodzi za daleko. Musiał to natychmiast przerwać inaczej, cały plan spali na panewce. Trzymając ręce na jej ramionach, stanowczo odciągnął ją na odległość swoich ramion by następnie szybko się odwrócić i zniknąć.

Wszechpotężny Zeusie! Co ja zrobiłam! - szepnęła do siebie Cora, zakładając ręce na ramiona, jakby było jej zimno. Upadła na kolana, które i tak jej się trzęsły. Zaczęła gorzko płakać, chodź sama tak naprawdę nie wiedziała czemu. Czuła się zawstydzona całą tą sytuacją, ale nie przez to płakała. Wszystkie emocje, trzymane w jej sercu, strach, smutek, ekscytacja … miłość. Wreszcie wyszły na zewnątrz i nie potrafiły znaleźć innego wyjścia jak przez płacz.

Siedziała tak i płakała jeszcze przez następną godzinę. Potem otarła łzy. Czuła się już lżej na sercu, ale tym razem, jej ręce skierowały się ku wargom. Były miękkie, ale zimne. Tak jakby Hades zostawił na nich swoją pieczęć, ale był to przyjemny chłód. Wstała i spojrzała na niebo. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Musiała szybko znaleźć Herculesa i go ostrzec, gdyż w nocy, wiedząc z doświadczenia po innych bohaterach, dzieją się rzeczy, których Cora wolała uniknąć w przypadku Herkulesa na ten czas.


	8. Chapter 8

Jej pierwszym przystankiem była Villa Herculesa. Ogromny dom z wielkim ogrodem. Długo by się rozwodzić nad jego wnętrzem. Właśnie zapadał zmrok. Jej kolor oczu znowu stał się błękitny.

Herculesie! - Krzyknęła Cora, otwierając gwałtownie drzwi. Dom był za duży, by iść sprawdzić każdy pokój. Musiała go odszukać w inny sposób. - Co ja wyprawiam! - uderzyła się ręką w czoło. - Na pewno już są gdzieś razem. - Potrzebowała jego włosa, paznokcia, cokolwiek, by wykonać zaklęcie lokalizacyjne. Zaczęła nerwowo przeszukiwać cały główny hol. - Tu musi coś być! - Otworzyła następną szufladę – Bingo! - Szczotka, a na niej rude włosy. Podniosła ją szybko, ale drgnęła, gdy zobaczyła co jeszcze jest w szufladzie. - Symbol Bogów. - Złoty krążek, na którym widniała chmura, a z niej strzelał piorun.

Zeus rozkazał Hefajstosowi wykucie pewnego rodzaju talizmanu, przed wszelkimi złymi czarami. Pracował przez długi czas, lecz w końcu mu się udało. Taki symbol mógł nosić tylko on. Gdy dowiedział się, że Hera jest w ciąży z nim, rozkazał mu wykuć jeszcze jeden, przeznaczony dla jego potomka.

Podniosła go. Delikatnie musnęła go palcem, tak iż pasek jaśniejszego świata, przejechał po artefakcie.

Dlaczego go nie nosisz? - zapytała na głos Cora. W ułamek sekundy później wpadła na genialny pomysł. - Jeśli nałożę go na jego szyję, Hades nie będzie mógł cię skrzywdzić.

Włożyła talizman do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Wyjęła włos ze szczotki i odłożyła ją na miejsce. Wyrównała oddech, złączyła ręce jak do klaskania i przyciągnęła je do klatki piersiowej. Wypowiedziała zaklęcie lokalizacji. Włos zamienił się w niebieski dym i wskazywał kierunek południowy. Byli niecałą godzinę drogi stąd.

Co się może znajdować na południu miasta? - zastanawiała się Cora. - Aleja Bogaczy. Wątpię, by to tam chciała go zabrać Megara. Nie za dobre miejsce, jak na pierwszą randkę i wystawienie go do wiatru, na oczach tylu ludzi … - Znowu uderzyła się w czoło. - Ogrody! Za miastem znajdują się Ogrody Afrodyty! Idealne miejsce wybrałaś Megaro.

Mogę w czymś pomóc szanownej pani? - usłyszała czyjś głos za sobą. Odwróciła się w trybie natychmiastowym. Postać była wielkości pięcioletniego dziecka. Pół człowiek, pół kozioł. W pierwszej chwili nie odpowiedziała, bo nie miała kaptura na głowie, więc nikt nie powinien jej widzieć. - Zwykle nie trafiają nam się aż tak piękne złodziejki. - Szedł w jej stronę, ale jego wyraz twarzy nie był zbyt przyjemny. Wydawał się jej dziwnie znajomy.

Cora zaczęła się oglądać do kogo to mówi, ale nikogo prócz ich nie było.

Ty mówisz do mnie? - Spytała się zaskoczona Cora.

Nie. Do Arystotelesa we własnej osobie. Oczywiście, że do ciebie. - Powiedział ironicznie i ze zdenerwowaniem. - Kim jesteś i jak się tu dostałaś?

Ale … To nie możliwe. Ty nie możesz mnie widzieć. - odpowiedziała Cora z zaskoczeniem.

Wypad mi z domu, bo zaraz wezwę policje! - Krzyknął wkurzony, łapiąc ją za rękę i wyprowadzając z głównego holu.

Nie czekaj! Potrzebuję twojej pomocy! Jestem Cora, patronka bohaterów. Muszę natychmiast znaleźć Herculesa. Grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo! - krzyknęła, gdy byli już blisko wyjścia.

Taaa. A ja to Supermen z gaciami na spodnich. Wypad mi stąd! - krzyknął, gdy wypchnął ją za drzwi.

Supermen? To brzmi znajomo. - myślała Cora. Gorączkowo szukała w pamięci, gdzie to usłyszała, aż dostała olśnienia. - No tak!

Odwróciła się szybko na pięcie i zaczęła mówić, póki jeszcze nie zamknął drzwi.

Ty jesteś Filoktet. Ten który uczył bohaterów. Odyseusza, Tezeusza, Perseusza i innych śmuszy, ale nigdy nie byłeś z nich tak zadowolony, jak z Achillesa. - Na te słowa, Filoktet zatrzymał drzwi. - To ty ich szkoliłeś, a ja broniłam. Twoim największym marzeniem jest, by powstała nowa konstelacja bohatera, którego ty wyszkolisz. - Na te słowa, drzwi zaczęły się powoli otwierać, a Cora, zwolniła z przemową. - A ludność powie ,,To uczeń Fila". - Wyglądał na zdziwionego z mieszaniną smutku. Chyba już do końca zrezygnował z tego marzenia, jednak jakaś jego część wciąż w to wierzyła. - Proszę, pomóż mi go znaleźć.

Ale przecież ty nie istniejesz … - powiedział bez żadnych uczuć.

Poczuła jakby ktoś wbił w jej ciało sztylet. Zgięła się w pół z wyrazem bólu na twarzy. Niestety, taki był los bogów. Jeśli ktoś wątpił w istnienie boga, ten najpierw odczuwał okropne bóle, jakby go dźgano. Gdy za duża liczba osób nie wierzyła, zaczynała powoli znikać, aż w końcu przepadała.

Fil szybko do niej podbiegł.

… Nie istniałaś dla mnie, aż do teraz. - powiedział.

Natychmiast ból ustał. Zaczęła dyszeć, ale chwile później już normalnie oddychała.

Wiesz gdzie on jest? - zapytał.

Ogrody Afrodyty. - powiedziała cicho.

Ogrody? A co on tam …. Ona! - gwizdnął w powietrze, by w następnej chwili przyleciał Pegaz. Wsiadł na niego szybko. - Wsiadaj, nie mamy czasu! - podał jej rękę. Usadowiła się z tyłu za nim. Pegaz prychnął do Fila. - Masz na sobie drugiego boga, ptaszku. Cora. Patronka Bohaterów. - Słysząc to Pegaz spojrzał się na nią. Machnęła mu ręką na powitania. Gdy zobaczył jej boskie piękno, zatrzepotał skrzydłami i pomachał grzywą, przestępując z kopyta na kopyto. - Ruszaj!

Wzbił się ku przestworzom robiąc to jak najbardziej majestatycznie. To był pierwszy lot Cory na Pegazie, ale nie bała się wysokości. Patrzyła w dół na miasto. Maleńkie domy, pola i doliny. Wszystko oświetlały latarnie uliczne. Miasto wyglądało przepięknie. Minęli rzekę, oraz Aleję Bogaczy. Było już ciemno. Może 21.00.

Zbliżamy się. - powiedział Fil.

Wylądowali cicho. Cora szybko zeszła z Pegaza i rozejrzała się dookoła.

Jak tu … Pięknie. - Powiedziała pełna podziwu dla umiejętności Afrodyty do stworzenia nastroju.

Taa. Czego innego można się spodziewać po bogini miłości. Rozdzielmy się. Tak będzie szybciej. - zarządził Fil. Cora przytaknęła. Gdy tylko się oddaliła nałożyła kaptur na głowę. Może to teraz sprawi, że nikt jej nie zauważy, a nawet jeśli to zignoruję, jak to zawsze się działo.

Szła teraz brukowaną uliczką, mijając różne posągi, przedstawiające kochanków, w różnych pozach. Czuła się przytłoczona, ale i jednocześnie zafascynowana. Przyglądała się każdej figurze, którą mijała.

Czasem lepiej jest żyć w samotności. - usłyszała głos Megary. Był przepełniony żalem i smutkiem. Normalny człowiek by musiał minąć cały plac i mały lasek by to usłyszeć, ale ona była boginią.

Dlaczego? - zapytał Hercules nie wiedząc co ma na myśli.

Podbiegła w tamtym kierunku i schowała się na wszelki wypadek za drzewem. Tak, to byli oni.

Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. - Powiedziała tym samym tonem co wcześniej Meg, tym razem siadając zrezygnowana na ławce przy fontannie.

Wiedziała co ma na myśli. Pewnie jej były zabrał ją tu, gdy się poznali. Widziała jej złamane serce. Poniekąd wiedziała co czuje. Ona sama musiała całe życie zmagać się ze swoimi uczuciami. Tylko że …

Czy on mnie kocha? - zapytała się nagle sama siebie Cora. - Fakt. Nie wyśmiał mnie gdy go pocałowałam. Nawet odwzajemnił go, ale … Sam pocałunek jeszcze o niczym nie świadczył. Widziałam mnóstwo bogów na Olimpie, którzy całowali inne kobiety, ale nie pałali do nich żadnym poważnym uczuciem. - Oparła głowę o drzewo, ściskając w dłoniach korę drzewa. - Nie. Hades nie jest jak inni bogowie. Jest inny. Zawsze to wiedziałam, ale …

Poczuła się nagle taka sama w tym ogrodzie. Myśl, że Hades mógł jej nie kochać, po tym jak go pocałowała, raniła ją i przytłaczała.

A co jeśli on nie jest zdolny kochać? Tyle czasu spędził w podziemiach. Wszyscy naraz go nienawidzili. Co jeśli nie umiał kochać? Czy to dlatego mnie wtedy odepchnął i zniknął? Czy ja mu się … - Cora wytrzeszczyła oczy, bojąc się tej myśli. - … narzuciłam?

Dobra jest, dość tego balu! Koniec pieśni! Szukam cię pół dnia po całym mieście! - Głos Fila przez megafon wyrwał ją z tej pustki w jakiej przed chwilą przebywała.

Uspokój się koziołku-matołku, to moja wina! - Krzyknęła Meg wstając i podchodząc do Pegaza, na którego głowie był Fil.

Cora spostrzegła, że sama dyszy, a po policzkach leciały łzy. Znowu płacze? Jest aż tak słaba? Nie mogła tak dłużej stać. Jak najszybciej uciekła z tamtego miejsca. Biegła przed siebie, nie wiedziała gdzie dokładnie. Zatrzymała się przed barierką z widokiem na morze. Złapała ją i mocno się jej trzymała, dysząc.

Co się ze mną dzieje? - szepnęła. Znowu poczuła się jak w pustce. O niczym nie myślała. Niczego nie czuła. Efekt zaklęcia Spokoju, lecz nie można było z nim przesadzić. Gdy zostawało się w próżni na zbyt długo, można było już z niej nigdy nie wyjść i samemu zaniknąć, nie wiedząc gdzie i kim się jest.

Może tak będzie lepiej? - pomyślała zrezygnowana. Przywołała magią Płonący Kwiat. Skrzył się czarnym światłem. Upadła na kolana. - Jakby nie patrzeć, moje życie przysparza tylko problemy. Dla nikogo nic nie znaczę. - Jej ciało zaczynało zanikać, jej wzrok stawał się pusty. Zaczęły ukazywać się fragmenty z dzieciństwa. Zeus, Demeter, Hermes, Afrodyta, nimfy z Bezpiecznego Kręgu i odległe wspomnienia szkolenia. - On … -zamknęła oczy. Ciemność ją pochłaniała. Odchyliła się do tyłu - … mnie nie kocha … prawda?

Nie upadła na ziemię. Coś ją złapało i usłyszała głos, jakby nie z tego świata. Coś jakby grom i błyskawica sprowadziły ją na ziemię. Usłyszała, że czyjś głos woła ją z powrotem.

Coro. Co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz?

Otworzyła oczy i jęknęła gdy zobaczyła kto to. Zeus. Wstał, by następnie pomóc jej stanąć na nogi. Trzymała się za głowę, ale świadomość wracała, tak samo jak błysk w oczach. Czy … Czy ona właśnie próbowała się zabić?

Wybacz tato. To z przemęczenia. - Skłamała. Trzymała się za głowę. Trochę bolała i strasznie w niej szumiało. - Ehh. Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

Zeus zaczął się oglądać, jakby czuł, że jest szpiegowany. Wziął swoją córkę za ramię i pociągnął w w pierwszy skręt na lewo w labiryncie. Przytknął delikatnie palec na usta, w geście by mówili szeptem.

Dostałem bardzo dziwną i niepokojącą wiadomość i muszę się dowiedzieć prawdy od ciebie. - zaczął

Zdziwiło ją to. – No dobrze. Co to za sprawa?

Nabrał tchu w płuca, a następnie powoli wypuścił. - Czy to prawda, że pocałowałaś Hadesa?

Core zamurowało i nawet nie umiała w obecnej sytuacji tego ukryć. Jak on się dowiedział? Czy ja jestem śledzona? Skąd …. Hera. Przed tą nikczemną boginią nic nie jest zasłonięte, a że jeszcze działałam uczuciami, nie pozostało to obojętne Afrodycie. Jednak musiała się upewnić.

Kto ci to powiedział? - zapytała poważnie

To ja pierwszy zadałem pytanie, czy to …

Kto ci to powiedział? - zapytała trochę głośniej i bardziej natarczywiej

To nie ma znaczenia, kto powiedział. Czy między tobą i Hadesem, jest jakiekolwiek uczucie? - złapał ją teraz za ramiona. Bolało ją to.

Nie. - odparła bez jakichkolwiek uczuć. Na pewno tak było, więc nie kłamała. Między nimi nic nie było, to że ona to sobie uroiła, było inną sprawą.

Zeus odetchnął, jednak natychmiast się cofnął, gdyż kilka centymetrów od jego gardła Cora wycelowała Dotyk Śmierci.

Tknij go, a pożałujesz. - Powiedziała to z taką powagą, że na chwile Zeus się zawahał. Jednak zaraz później w jego dłoni pojawił się Grom. Miecz z platynową klingą na kształt pioruna. Odepchnął Dotyk Śmierci z gardła.

Naprawdę myślisz, że mogłabyś mnie pokonać? - zadrwił Zeus, by następnie poczuć piekący pasek na policzku. Cora błyskawicznie wykonała lekkie cięcie.

Tak. Tak myślę. - powiedziała, trzymając swój miecz w ręce.

Zeus się zdenerwował. - Więc jednak coś do niego czujesz. Ostatni raz ci powtarzam. Trzymaj się od niego z daleka. On nie uszczęśliwi ci życia.

Najpierw zachichotała, co zdziwiło Zeusa, ale następnie wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Co ty możesz wiedzieć o szczęściu, Zeusie? - Przestała i znowu popatrzyła się na niego poważnie. - Ty nie kochasz żadnej kobiety. Śpisz z każdą, którą zobaczysz. Połowa bogów to stoi synowie bądź córki i ty chcesz mi mówić, co dla mnie najlepsze? Haa. Zabawne.

Zeusa to bardzo zdenerwowało. Wręcz wściekło, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. W jego wolnej ręce pokazał się piorun.

Jeszcze wspomnisz moje słowa. Córko.

Nie Zeusie. Twoja córka umarła cztery lata temu, gdy walczyła z Aresem. Nie jestem już tą samą słabą i bezbronną Corą. Narodziła się Cora, patronka bohaterów i nikt nie będzie jej mówił, co i jak ma robić, z wyjątkiem jej samej.

Zeus zrobił tylko ostatni raz kwaśną minę, by następnie rzucić piorun pod swoje stopy i zniknąć.

Gdy już go nie było, usłyszała głosy zza roślinnego płotu. Rozróżniła je. Hades i Megara. Wyjrzała powoli i zobaczyła ich.

On jest całkiem inny, jest uczciwy i serdeczny i przenigdy by mnie nie skrzywdził … - mówiła Meg z przekonaniem w sercu.

Przestań! - przerwał Hades, nie mogąc już tego dłużej słuchać.

A ponadto Wasza Miłość … i tak z nim nie wygrasz.

O nie. Nie mów tego na głos! - krzyczała w myślach Cora

On nie ma żadnej słabości, on by cię … - przerwała, bo odwracając się, Hades stał zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jej twarzy z podstępnym uśmieszkiem.

Sądzie, że jednak ma. - Mówiąc to zabrał z jej dłoni kwiat. - Zapewniam cię, że ma. - by spalić go na jej oczach.

Uświadomiła sobie swój błąd zbyt późno, odepchnęła Hadesa i uciekła. Westchnął i podszedł do barierki.

Wyjdź, przecież wiem, że chowasz się za płotkiem. - Powiedział trochę podwyższonym tonem. Nie zdziwiło jej to, że ją wyczuł. Wyszła powoli, ale cały czas z opuszczoną głową.

Czemu – zaczęła, a głos zaczął się jej załamywać. - Czemu tak bardzo pragniesz jego zguby?

Mówisz o cud chłopaku? - zapytał, po czym odwrócił się do niej. - Chłopak stoi mi na drodze do osiągnięcia poważnego przedsięwzięcia. Poza tym …

Bawisz się mną, prawda? - przerwała mu tonem niewiele wyższym od szeptu. Tym razem podniosła głowę i patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, zdejmując kaptur. Jej kolor oczu, zdążył się zmienić na biały. - Bawisz się moim sercem, tak samo jak chcesz się zabawić jego. Na co ci to?! - krzyknęła. Była bliska łez. Znowu. - Byłeś dla mnie najważniejszą osobą w życiu! - Na te słowa Hades drgnął. - Co się stało z Hadesem, który mnie uratował przed gwałtem? Z tym, który się do mnie pierwszy raz uśmiechnął? Z tym, który nie zostawił mnie samej w labiryncie i nauczył mnie walczyć?! Tego, którego pokochałam?! - Po tych słowach zgięła się w pół, jakby ktoś uderzył ją w brzuch. Znowu jej uczucia wzięły górę nad rozumiem. Płakała. Znowu. Uczucie do Hadesa ciągle było silniejsze, oraz racjonalnego myślenia.

Usłyszała jak do niej podchodzi i zatrzymuje tuż przed nią. Znalazła w sobie jeszcze siły by się wyprostować i spojrzeć mu w twarz. Widziała na niej … prawdziwy smutek i żal. Serce zabiło jej mocno. Wiec to prawda. Nie kocha … ale wtedy poczuła jego dłoń na policzku. Delikatnie je musnął. Prawie natychmiast objęła go i zaczęła cicho płakać w jego szaty. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, on również ją przytulił.

Przykro mi, ale obawiam się, że ten Hades już nigdy nie wróci. - Słychać było smutek w jego głosie.

Mylisz się. - Powiedziała już spokojniej. - Właśnie go przytulam, a on przytula mnie. - Po raz pierwszy od … nie pamiętała kiedy uśmiechnęła się. - Wybacz, że cię o to pytam, ale muszę to wiedzieć. Dręczy mnie to pytanie już od … w sumie godziny, ale przez nie, omal nie zginęłam w próżni. - Czuła, że język się jej wiąże, ale i tak miała wyłączony rozum, co zmniejszało jej wstyd – Hadesie, czy ty … czujesz coś do mnie?

Czy mi wybaczysz? - usłyszała jego głos, równie smutny jak wcześniej, zaraz po tym jak zadała pytanie.

Co? - zapytała, nie wiedząc co ma mu wybaczyć.

To. - Gdy to powiedział, pstryknął palcami. Dymne więzy oplotły się wokół jej ciała, unieruchamiając je, jak również zakrywając usta.

To była chwila, gdy poczuła krępujące ją więzy, a następnie jak pada na ziemię, nie zdolna dalej utrzymać równowagi. Rozum włączył się natychmiast, ale i tak było już za późno. Czemu? Czemu to zrobił?

Uklęknął przy jej ciele. Mówił dalej smutnym głosem. - Nie mogę pozwolić, by coś ci się stało, gdy będę łamał Herculesa. Wybacz mi. - Znowu pstryknął palcami i otoczyła ją ta sama ciemność, którą pamiętała na skalnym balkonie. Tym razem wylądowała na stadionie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chwilę trwało, zanim uświadomiła sobie, że to stadion. Oglądała się na wszystkie strony. Musiała się uspokoić, ale umysł odmawiał współpracy. Oddychała ciężko, lecz to nie więzy. Nie obejmowały one jej gardła.

Co na Zeusa się ze mną dzieje? - myślała. - Nie mogę skupić myśli. Nawet nie mogę zapanować nad oddechem.

Zamknęła oczy i spróbowała z całych sił wyrównać oddech. Pierwsza próba. Nie dała rady. Za mało powietrza docierało do płuc. Zbyt mocno zabolała przez to głowa. Znów zaczęła dyszeć. Jeśli zaraz czegoś nie wymyśli, zemdleje.

Fakty. Jakie znasz fakty, Coro? - mówiła w myślach, by móc w ten sposób się skupić. - Żadnych pytań, tylko fakty. Hades cię zakuł i tu teleportował. Nie pytaj czemu. Po prostu to zrobił. Fakt. Wykorzysta miłość Herculesa do Megary, by go złamać. Nie pytaj w jaki sposób. - Oddech robił się lżejszy. - Symbol Bogów nie zadziałał, mimo iż rzucono na mnie zły czar. Nie pytaj z jakiej racji. - Zaczęła słyszeć odgłosy. Jakby bariera, którą była otoczona, powoli się kruszyła. Najpierw głosy były ciche i nie potrafiła ich rozróżnić. - Trzy głosy. Dwa męskie, znajome i jeden żeński, również mi znany. - Czuła, że bariera pęka. - Fakty. Coś zakłóca moje myśli. Zmęczenie. Ból. Nie. Coś innego jest w powietrzu.

Ja … mam czas ... tu miąchać... grafik. - Najpierw głos wydawał się jak we mgle.

Zbyt znajomy głos. - kropelki potu zaczęły spływać po jej czole. - No dalej. Obudź się!

Otworzyła szeroko oczy. - Obudź się? Obudź się! Zaklęcie Zamętu! - W tym momencie, znów jej głowa zaczęła pulsować.

…. Muszę mieć odpowiedź już.

Muszę je złamać. - myślała gorączkowo, co tylko nasilało ból. - Inaczej Hercules …. - Poczuła nagły ból w całym ciele. Jakby ktoś rzucił w nią wielki głaz. Zaczęła jęczeć. Ból był nie do zniesienia. -Uhh. Jestem Cora …

Po raz drugi?!

… patronka bohaterów. Moje zadanie to ochraniać bohaterów. Póki żyje …

Zgoda!

Następna fala bólu - …. Hercules potrzebuje mojej pomocy. A ja nie spocznę. - Jeszcze większe uderzenie. - Póki … - ostatnie słowa wykrzyczała w głowie. - Nie poznam prawdy!

Silna wola. To wyzwoliło Corę z zaklęcia, jak również zniszczyło barierę. Jej siły momentalnie wróciły. Głowa przestała pulsować, a ból silnych uderzeń, zniknął. Wróciła jej jasność umysłu.

Siedziała na tylnych, najdalszych od konfrontacji trybunach. Nie wiedziała, a nawet nie chciała wnikać w szczegóły sytuacji – bo wiedziała, że na pewno nie jest to dobry obrót spraw. Wystarczył jej fakt, że widziała Hadesa i Herculesa obok siebie. Sięgnęła ręką do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnęła Symbol Bogów. Wypowiedziała zaklęcie przyspieszenia i pobiegła jak strzała w ich stronę.

Zawiesić talizman. - myślała gorączkowo Cora, mając nadzieje, że przyspieszy biegu. - To jedyna rzecz jaką muszę zrobić.

Hades i Hercules już podawali sobie dłonie.

Nieee! - krzyknęła Cora widząc to.

Nie do opisania ból, w jednej chwili przeszył całe jej ciało.

Co … Co się dzieje?

Potknęła się i upadła na ziemię, zgięta w pół. Symbol Bogów odleciał gdzieś dalej. Czuła, że coś wyniszcza jej organizm. Jej boska siła i zdrowie znikały, jakby ktoś je wysysał. Nie potrafiła nawet krzyczeć lub jęczeć z powodu cierpienia. Mimo iż trwało to tylko kilka sekund, nie mogła nawet otworzyć oczu ze strachu. Nawet łzy jej nie płynęły. Na twarzy miała wyraz ogromnego bólu, połączonego ze strachem. Po dłuższej chwili zaczęła dyszeć, a później otworzyła oczy. Wszystko było mgliste i niewyraźne.

Nie mogę się poddać … - mówiła w myślach sama do siebie. Podniosła rękę, by się oprzeć i móc wstać, ale upadła. Powtórzyła ruch.- Nie skonam, dopóki … - tym razem się jej udało. Podparła się drugą ręką. - Nie dowiem się, dlaczego to robi … - Usiadła coś ciepłego spływało jej z czoła, mijając odsłonięte lewe oko. - I dlaczego … - Zacisnęła obie pięści, nagarniając w nie piach. - Mnie wykorzystał.

Usłyszała rżenie koni i znowu głos. Nie obchodziło jej, kto to mówi. Jej determinacja i siła woli zmusiły ją, by doczołgała się w jego stronę. Konie znowu zarżały i zaczęły wierzgać na jej widok. Ktoś wchodził do rydwanu, jednak nie zauważył, że Cora, znajduje się za barierką. Chwyciła się czegokolwiek umocowanego w rydwanie.

Powóz ruszył, a ona wisiała w powietrzu, ale nie odczuła tego. Jej umysł był skupiony na jednej rzeczy, więc wszystkie pozostałe bodźce przestały pracować. Była zbyt pochłonięta by to nawet zauważyć. Byli już wysoko w powietrzu i lecieli w stronę morza. Nie czuła rąk, każdy mięsień jej ciała był naprężony i pulsował z wysiłku. Nie mogła się tym przejmować. Podciągała się tak długo, aż usłyszała czyjś głos z rydwanu. Spojrzała w górę. Jej wzrok odzyskał ostrość, a umysł przypomniał sobie twarz.

Co ty tu robisz?! - krzyknął Hades natychmiast wciągając Corę.

Podpierała się łokciami i kolanami, dysząc. Twarz również była opuszczona, zasłonięta przez włosy. Czuła, że coś gorącego spływa jej o rękach i oplata brzuch. Przez to słabła. Miała ochotę zasnąć, odpocząć.

Krwawisz. - usłyszała zdziwiony głos Hadesa, po czym westchnął. - Daj, pomogę ci. - Chciał położyć swoje ręce na jej barach.

Natychmiast otworzyła szeroko oczy w wyrazie gniewu. Podparła się stopami o podłoże i rzuciła się do przodu z dzikim krzykiem. Półleżała teraz na nim, z jedną ręką podpierającą się na jeg barku, a drugą, trzymając Dotyk Śmierci przy gardle Hadesa. Jej oczy miały kolor krwistoczerwony. Jej rozum znowu się wyłączył. Uczucia przejęły kontrolę.

Powiedź mi prawdę. - wycedziła przez zęby.

Widział jak jej krew spływa po włosach, klejąc jej kasztanowy kolor z ciemną czerwienią.

Przez chwilę cię to zaboli. – powiedział spokojnie. Cały czas pozostawał spokojny Nawet jak się na niego rzuciła, nie okazał żadnego strachu czy niezadowolenia. Wiedział z czego ono wynikało. Wiedział, przez co teraz przechodziła.

Nie o to cię pytałam! - krzyknęła, nawet nie rozumiejąc co powiedział. - Powiedź mi ….

Poczuła nagłe zimno i ogromny ból nad lewym biodrem, po czym to samo odczuła z tyłu głowy. Krzyknęła. Ból był prawie tak samo silny jak wtedy, gdy upadła na stadionie, tylko że ten szybko minął. Jej kolor oczu zmienił się na błękitny. Miecz zniknął z jej dłoni i ze zmęczenia opadła na Hadesa, nie tracąc przytomności. Oddychała już lżej i poczuła, że odzyskuje siły. Nie swoje boskie siły co prawda, ale czuła już się o wiele lepiej. Odzyskiwała jasność myślenia.

Hades usiadł, dalej trzymając jej ciało przy sobie. To co robił o tej pory, było konieczne dla jej bezpieczeństwa, ale teraz nie miał wyboru. Musiał jej wszystko powiedzieć.

Teraz wreszcie mogę ci to powiedzieć. - Powiedział, gładząc ją po głowie. - Wszystko zaczęło się osiemnaście lat temu. Moiry przepowiedziały mi, że będę rządził Olimpem i że wreszcie uwolnię się z więzienia, na które skazał mnie Zeus. - W miarę jak mówił, Cora przypominała sobie fakty jakie do tej pory znała i zauważała, że wszystkie zaczęły się logicznie układać. - Jednakże, był ktoś kto miał mnie powstrzymać.

Hercules. - szepnęła.

Tak, ale nie chciałem go zabić. Może i jestem bogiem podziemia, ale to nie znaczy, że pragnę czyjejś śmierci.

Wiedziałam. - znowu szepnęła sama do siebie Cora, uśmiechając się.

Kazałem moim sługom go porwać i uśmiertelnić, by nie stanowił dla mnie żadnego zagrożenia. Gdy usłyszałem, że wykonali zadanie, poczułem ulgę i zacząłem przygotowania do mego przyszłego panowania. Później zostałem wezwany na Naradę, ale wiadomo jak one zawsze wyglądają. Gdy przybyłem wieczorem, oni balowali. Nie zbyt mnie interesują takie zabawy, ale coś kazało mi tam iść … i wtedy zobaczyłem jak ktoś dotyka dziecka.

Drgnęła, przypominając to sobie.

Coś kazało mi zareagować. Nie mogłem go tam zostawić. Napastnik był pijany, więc jedno uderzenie wystarczyło … Heh. I to wtedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem duże, błękitne oczy. Po jakimś czasie wróciłem na Olimp, bo Zeus chciał się mnie o coś dopytać i znowu ją zobaczyłem. Przechytrzyła mnie w taki sposób … Hmm. Wtedy po raz pierwszy poczułem, że coś mnie kuje. Coś, co przestałem czuć, od kiedy zostałem wygnany do Hadesu. - Nastała chwila milczenia, po czym znowu zaczął. - Wiesz dlaczego zgodziłem się ciebie szkolić? -zapytał. Nie odpowiedziała. - Dlatego, że widziałem w twoich oczach ten sam ból, który przeszył i mnie. Byłaś więźniem i pragnęłaś wyrwać się z klatki. Innym powodem też było to, że nie przebywałabyś na Olimpie, jako patronka bohaterów. Chciałem i pomoc wyrwać się z tego więzienia. Przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczyłem, gdy odjeżdżałem.

Serce jej skoczyło. Mocniej złapała się jego szaty.

Ale później … Tego samego dnia, gdy miałaś stać się boginią, przybyły wieści, które wszystko zniszczyły. Megara natknęła się na Herculesa w lesie. Pokonał centaura, którego normalny człowiek nigdy by nie pokonał. Zachował boską siłę i nosił Symbol Bogów. Cały plan legł w gruzach. Miałem zostać w Hadesie już do końca świata, do tego dochodził fakt, że ty miałaś go ochraniać i bronić.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Puzzle ułożyły się w całość, a odpowiedzi na wszystkie jej pytania, pojawiły się w jednej chwili.

Przez następne cztery lata planowałem jak unieszkodliwić Herculesa, tak by nie krzywdzić ciebie. Ale wtedy zadałem sobie pytanie. Dlaczego tak bardzo mi zależy, by cię nie skrzywdzić? Nie potrafiłem odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, aż do momentu na skalnym balkonie.

Dotknęła swoich ust. Dalej były miękkie, lecz chłodne.

Uświadomiłem sobie, że nie potrafiłbym żyć bez ciebie. Dokonałaś czegoś, co uznałem za niemożliwe. - Podniósł delikatnie jej głowę, by spojrzeć w jej oczy. Nie płakała, ale oczy miała szkliste. - Nauczyłaś mnie kochać. Coro. Zakochałem się w tobie.

Powiedział to. Naprawdę to powiedział. - cieszyła się w myślach Cora. - Niech mnie ktoś uszczypnie, bo jeśli to sen, to nie mam najmniejszej ochoty się budzić. - Uśmiechnęła się i rzuciła się Hadesowi na szyję.

Ja cię kochałam od samego początku. Zawsze byłeś inny niż wszyscy bogowie. Wiedziałam to. Nawet tego dnia, gdy mnie wypędziłeś z Hadesu. - Ścisnął ją mocniej. - Myślałam, że coś zrobiłam nie tak … Że jesteś na mnie zły z jakiegoś powodu. Teraz wiem, że chodziło o to kim się stanę … że przeszkodzę ci w objęciu władzy nad Olimpem. - westchnęła. - Dziwię się, że oni niczego nie podejrzewają. Ale – odsunęła się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Dlaczego użyłeś Zamętu na mnie i czemu Symbol Bogów nie zadziałał?

Zaklęcie Zamętu czyni osobę pod jego wpływem otępiałą i niezdolną do myślenia. - mówił Hades. - Nie mogłem pozwolić, byś wtrąciła się w moją rozmowę z Herculesem, a otoczyłem cię barierą, by gdy w czasie wysysania mocy z Herculesa, nie została wyssana i twoja boska moc … Ale się wyrwałaś spod wpływu obu zaklęć, co sprawiło, że twoja siła uciekła wraz z siłą Herculesa do mnie. A właśnie. - wyjął zza płaszcza artefakt, co zdziwiło Corę. - Chyba coś zgubiłaś na stadionie.

Wzięła od niego talizman. Czuła od niego inną energię, niż za pierwszym razem.

Hercules. - pomyślała. - Jestem patronką bohaterów. On jest bohaterem. Wyrzekł się boskiej siły, by uwolnić Megarę. Ta dziwna siła, bijąca z Symbolu Bogów, przypomina mi o tym. Ale, co z Hadesem? Jeśli pomogę Herculesowi, to czy nie przyczynię się do jego upadku?

Hades wstał i wyciągnął rękę by i jej pomóc. Przyjęła ją i również stanęła na nogi, ale teraz, miała wyraz smutku na twarzy. Dostrzegł to.

Cora? - zapytał ze zmartwieniem.

Hadesie. - zaczęła smutno. - Dopóki Hercules żyje, jestem za niego odpowiedzialna. - Obiema rękami przycisnęła talizman do piersi. - Jako patronka, nie mogę go opuścić. Nawet teraz. Po prostu nie mogę. Chcę by twój plan się spełnił, ale …. ale ….

Przyjmuje wyzwanie. - powiedział.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Stał przed nią z założonymi rękami i miną cwaniaka.

Widać mam do pokonania jeszcze jedną przeszkodę, w dotarciu na Tron Olimpu. Zobaczymy, które z nas pierwsze się tam pojawi. Idź i chroń go, na ile umiesz. Ja w tym czasie, będę się bronił na Olimpie. - na koniec mrugną do niej porozumiewawczo.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Zrozumiał ją. Przepełniało ją szczęście.

Tak. - powiedziała zadowolona. - Dziękuje ci.

Planety ustawiły się w rząd, tak jak zapowiedziały to Moiry osiemnaście lat temu. Ogromna energia wyszła z nich ku ziemi, otwierając kryjówkę, w której Zeus zamknął tytanów. Towarzyszyły temu wstrząsy. Można je było odczuć nawet w powietrzu. Rydwan zadrżał. Cora straciła równowagę i zrobiła krok do tyłu, za późno sobie uświadamiając, że nic tam nie ma, prócz przepaści. Widziała tylko Hadesa, który próbował ją złapać, ale była za daleko.

Czy ja … - pomyślała zszokowana Cora. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy ze strachu. - spadam?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Moiry jak co dzień, siedziały w kręgu, trzymając się za ręce by oglądać dzieje przeznaczenia. Między nimi, w środku leżało jedyne ich oko. Były ślepe bez niego, a to właśnie ono pozwalało im być świadkami przyszłych wydarzeń. Coś jednak sprawiło, że wszystkie trzy zmarszczyły się.**_

_**Czyjeś przeznaczenie się zmienia. - powiedziała najwyższa z ich trzech.**_

_**Obie przytaknęły. Wstały i podeszły do oka. Wyższa podniosła je i podrzuciła lekko do góry. Zmieniło się ono w niewielką kulę światła, z której zaczął się unosić dym, a w środku ukazał się fragment wydarzeń. **_

_**Cora. - powiedziała najniższa. - Jej życie, zaraz dobiegnie końca.**_

_**W rękach wyższej ukazała się Niż Życia. Rozciągnęła ją z żalem. Spojrzała w kule. Spadała do morza. Była bliska zderzeniu z nim.**_

_**Ehh. - westchnęła najwyższa, podnosząc nożyce - Czasami nienawidzę tej roboty.**_

_**Umierają ci, którzy na to nie zasługują. - dodała najniższa.**_

_**Biedny Hades. - powiedziała z żalem wyższa. - Tyle zrobił, by ją chronić.**_

_**Nawet nie będzie miał szansy zabrać jej ciała z głębiny. - dodała smutno najwyższa. Ostrza już były między nicią. - Wybacz nam kochana.**_

Wiatr szumiał w jej uszach, a żołądek podchodził do gardła. Nie widziała co się dzieje, bo włosy zasłaniały jej wszystko. Bała się, że zaraz uderzy w wodę i umrze. Jakaś część jej umysłu krzyczała, że Hades ją zaraz złapie i nic jej nie będzie, ale wiedziała, że to nie możliwe. Spadała za szybko, by mógł ją złapać. Życie zaczęło jej przelatywać przed oczyma, co było znakiem, że Moiry rozciągnęły jej Nić Życia. Odgoniła od siebie wszystkie obrazy. Była jeszcze na tyle świadoma, by słyszeć krzyk Hadesa, wołającego jej imię.

Nie chce jeszcze umierać. - szepnęła załamanym głosem w myślach. - Teraz, kiedy wiem, że Hades mnie kocha. - Szum morza, stawał się coraz bardziej wyraźny. Nożyce zbliżały się do jej Nici. Zacisnęła oczy i lekko się skuliła bojąc się bólu. - Nie teraz. Proszę. - Po czym krzyknęła na cały głos. - Nie teraz kiedy poznałam prawdę!

_**Brzdęk!**_

_**Moiry nie wiedziały co się stało. Pierwszy raz widziały Nić, skrzącą się białym światłem. To nie było możliwe. Bogowie mieli złote Nici, które nie mogły zostać przez nie przecięte, a śmiertelnicy, zwykłe Nici. **_

_**Co się dzieje? - krzyknęła najwyższa, upuszczając nożyce i zasłaniając rękami twarz. Wyższa puściła nić po czym się odsunęła. Nić jednak wisiała w powietrzu.**_

_**Haa. Dałyśmy się nabrać, drogie siostry. - powiedziała z uśmiechem najniższa. - Nie miała wcale umierać, spójrzcie! - pokazała kulę, w której pojawiło się oślepiające białe światło., po czym pokazała się twarz Cory, jakby śpiącej. - Przeznaczenie się nie zmieniło. Po prostu stare się robimy. Ha ha.**_

_**Zapomniałyśmy o jednej rzeczy. - powiedziała najwyższa zakładając rękę na rękę – Wstyd.**_

Światło. Oślepiające światło. Unosiła się delikatnie, a jej ciało otulała mgiełka. Czuła się błogo, jak nigdy wcześniej. Otworzyła powoli oczy, jakby dopiero co ze snu. Otaczała ją biel, wszędzie. Spojrzała na swoje ciało i się przestraszyła, że jest naga. Dziwne i nieprzyjemne uczucie.

Czy tak wygląda życie po śmierci? - zapytała cicho. - Halo? Haloo! - krzyknęła. - Czy ktoś tu jest?

Nie lękaj się. - głos odbijał się echem. Kobiecy głos, bardzo dźwięczny.

Kim jesteś? - zapytała. - Czy ja …. nie żyje? - dodała ze strachem w głosie.

Głos zaśmiał się, ale nie był to śmiech zwiastujący nieszczęście. Był to ton bardzo łagodny. -Ohh Coro, jakaś ty niecierpliwa. Nazywam się Astrea. Tak jak ty jestem córką Zeusa, więc można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy siostrami, tylko że moją matką była Temida. Jestem boginią sprawiedliwości. Przyjdzie jeszcze czas, bym zanudziła cię moją historią. Wiesz już kim jestem. Czas na drugie pytanie. Jesteś zawieszona moją mocą, między życiem a śmiercią. To, co stanie się dalej, wybierzesz sama.

To chyba oczywiste, że chcę dalej żyć. - opowiedziała szybko Cora.

To prawda. Usłyszałam cię, gdy spadałaś. Nie. Śmierć w twoim wypadku jest niesprawiedliwa, ale tu nasuwa się pytanie, na które muszę znać odpowiedź.

Chwila moment. Usłyszałaś? Ale … skąd?

Zaraz ci wszystko wytłumaczę. Znaczy, w skrócie oczywiście, ale muszę znać odpowiedź.

Co chcesz wiedzieć? - zapytała.

Przez pewien czas panowała cisza, ale potem Cora usłyszała poważny głos. Dziwnie było słyszeć go po tak łagodnym. - Co zrobisz, jeśli przeżyjesz?

Jak to co? - zapytała beztrosko Cora. - Nie chciałam umrzeć bo … - dopiero teraz zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Jej prawdziwe pobudki. Można by powiedzieć spowiedź. Opuściła głowę i przemówiła tonem nieco wyższym od szeptu. - Jestem Patronką Bohaterów. Herculesa. Nie myślałam o nim gdy spadałam. Nie martwiłam się o niego, mimo iż potrzebował mojej pomocy. Ale czy to źle, że myślałam o Hadesie? O tym, że bałam się go stracić? - Strużki łez popłynęły jej po policzkach. Dotknęła ich ręką. - Znowu płaczę. To chyba znaczy, że jestem słaba … ale i samolubna. Myślałam tylko o sobie. To co ja stracę, nie to co stracą inni. To przeze mnie Odyseusz tak długo nie wrócił do domu, ujawniając swoje imię Polifermowi. To ja przez swoją głupotę, kazałam mu się pokazać. To ja zapomniałam przypomnieć Tezeuszowi o rozwinięciu błękitnych żagli. Przez to zginął jego ojciec. - Otworzyła szeroko oczy, uświadamiając coś sobie. - Kierowałam się emocjami i uczuciami. Przejmowały nade mną kontrolę. Dlatego spotykały ich takie nieszczęścia. Tak … - przerwała, bo głos się jej załamał. - Tak strasznie mi przykro.

Opadła na kolana, przykrywając twarz rękoma i zalewając się łzami. Nie było słychać nic innego, tylko jej płacz. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę, ale później poczuła czyjąś obecność przed sobą. Delikatna dłoń podniosła ją za podbródek. Widziała przed sobą piękną kobietę. Jasna, prawie że porcelanowa skóra. Jej długie, brązowe i pofalowane włosy, oplatały ją, aż do pośladów. Z tyłu miała zaczesany niewielki kok. Miała lekko różowe usta. Oczy wyglądały jak niebo nocą. Nie wiedziała czy są czarne, czy mocno ciemno niebieskie. Na głowie miała pasemka. Jasny blond, mieszał się z brązem. Uśmiechała się do niej.

Umiem ci pomóc. - powiedziała. Podała jej rękę, by wstała, ale Cora nie przyjęła pomocy. Opuściła głowę. Astrea znowu przemówiła, tym samym łagodnym tonem. - Gdyby nie ty, swoją urodą i wdziękiem, Eol nie dałby Odyseuszowi tych wiatrów. Gdyby nie twoja mądrość, nie zatkałby uszów woskiem i wpłynął na rafę, gdzie nęciły Syreny. Gdyby nie ty, Tezeusz nie wykonałby żadnego z siedmiu powierzonych mu zadań i nie pokonał Amazonek. Ale to nie jedyne powody, dla których się tu znalazłaś. Ufałaś komuś, kogo wszyscy nienawidzili. - Na te słowa Cora drgnęła i podniosła głowę do góry. - Co więcej, nauczyłaś go kochać. Nie patrzyłaś oczami na niego, ale sercem. Jakie jeszcze mam wymieniać powody, by potwierdzić, iż jesteś godna swej roboty? - ostatnie słowa bardziej wypowiedziała w z przekomarzaniem, ale to wystarczyło, by Cora się uśmiechnęła i otarła łzy. - Musisz się tylko nauczyć rozróżniać, kiedy działać rozumem, w tym przypadku w 90% wykonywanych zadań, a kiedy uczuciami, na co przypada 5% i są to zwykle ekstremalne sytuacje.

A pozostałe 5%? - zapytała Cora tym razem przyjmując pomoc by wstać.

Szczęście. - Odpowiedziała Astrea podnosząc w górę kciuki z porozumiewawczym mrugnięciem.

Uśmiechnęła się, całkowicie już przestając płakać. - Dobrze. Dajmy z siebie wszystko!

To rozumiem! A teraz, skoro słusznie wybrałaś powrót do życia, czas cię stąd wydostać w iście boskim stylu. - Krzyknęła, po czym pstryknęła palcami.

Mgiełka otaczająca Corę, zaczęła bić mocniejszym światłem i wędrować po jej ciele. W końcu zrobiła się tak gęsta, że całkowicie w niej zniknęła.

Astrea obserwowała to z uśmiechem. - Ahh! Jak ja lubię szczęśliwe zakończenia. - Mówiąc to zmieniła się w kulę światła i weszła w otaczający obłok Corę.

Już kiedyś widział to światło. Dawno temu w Hadesie, gdy znęcał się nad swoim losem więźnia. Otoczyła go, oferując pomoc. Na początku nie chciał jej przyjąć, lecz później się zgodził. Wiedział, że Corze nic nie grozi. Widać była zamknięta w Symbole Bogów. Ostatni raz gdy ją widział, była wolną kobietą, zawsze sprawiedliwą dla każdego. Nawet dla niego. Uwolnił Tytanów z więzienia, po czym wskazał im kierunek na Olimp.

Kula zaczęła mrugać, co było znakiem, że zaraz pęknie. Znajdowali się tuż nad linią wody.

Bum! Rozbiła się na tysiące kawałków, by ze środka ukazała się Cora, lecz nie wyglądała tak samo jak wcześniej. Nie miała już swojego płaszcza, ani tuniki na sobie.

Była nieprzytomna. Kula rzuciła ją lekko w górę, dając czas Hadesowi, by ją złapał.

Wyglądała inaczej. Jej włosy miały inny kolor. Już nie były kasztanowe. Teraz przypominały złoto, skrzące się w promieniach słońca. Po bokach miała zaplecione warkocze, spięte z tyłu. Między nimi, były pozapinane różnego koloru kwiaty, jak i reszta długich do bioder prostych włosów. Miała na sobie delikatną, lnianą suknie na ramiączkach, z odkrytymi plecami. Cienkie, czerwone paski spinały ją od piersi po biodra, zapinając i podkreślając piersi. Jej cała lewa ręka była wytatuowana czarnymi liniami, wijącymi się w każdym kierunku. Na nadgarstku zwisała jej bransoleta z Symbolem Bogów.

Cora. - szepnął jej Hades do ucha. - Obudź się.

Jęknęła cicho przewracając głowę, by powoli otworzyć oczy. Były błękitne, takie jakie powinny być. Spojrzała się na Hadesa, po czym uśmiechnęła się. - Żyję.

Spróbowałabyś nie – odpowiedział stawiając ją na ziemi. Gdy tylko się kawałek od niej odsunął, zamurowało go.

Co? - zapytała Cora, bo po czym poczuła ból w obu łopatkach. Sięgnęła ręką, by pomasować jedną z nich. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i szybko z wyrazem strachu odwróciła głowę. Skrzydło, pokryte piórami. Nerwowo odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę. To samo. - Skrzydła?! - krzyknęła. - Dałaś mi skrzydła?

Nie były one wielkie. Szerokie to prawda, ale wystawały niewiele za łopatki, na których były przymocowane.

A jak myślisz? - Odezwał się głos z bransolety. - Bogini Bohaterów musi umieć latać.

Co? - Zapytała jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana. - Siedzisz w bransolecie?

Głuptasie, ja tam byłam cały czas. - Roześmiała się Astrea.

Cora złapała się za głowę. - Za dużo atrakcji jak na jeden dzień.

Astrea. Kopę lat dziewczyno. - Odezwał się Hades, patrząc na Corę.

Cześć Hadesie – odpowiedziała radośnie. - Tak to prawda. Długi czas się nie widzieliśmy brachu. Jednak nie czas na sentymenty. O starych czasach pogadamy, jak nieletnia będzie w łóżku.

Masz na myśli mnie? - zapytała zdziwiona Cora. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała jej się … dziwna.

Oczywiście, że tak. - Zachichotała. - Ale do rzeczy. - Zaczęła poważniej. - Coro, te skrzydła póki co są małe, lecz w miarę twojego rozwoju i nauk, będą się powiększać. Od teraz, są to kości i mięśnie. Oczywiście będziesz je mogła schować, jednak trzymanie ich będzie bolesne. Mięśnie się skurczą, a kości schowają za łopatki. Jednak nikt nie mówi, że nie ma na to rady. - Zaczęła z nutą rozbawienia. - Najlepiej jak znajdziesz go sama. Ahh i oczywiście, twój nowy miecz.

Z bransolety zaczął uchodzić jasny dym, który owinął się wokół dłoni Cory. Suknia zaczęła się podwijać za wysoko, więc wolną ręką Cora musiała ja przytrzymać. W końcu z jej dłoni z obłoków, pojawił się długi miecz.

Co to jest? - zapytała Cora, wpatrując się w miecz, jakby nim zahipnotyzowana. Był lekki, skrzył się bielą. Jakby gwiazda. Nie potrafiła określić z czego jest zrobiony.

To mój miecz Coro. Daje ci go.

Co? Nie! Nie mogę …

A czy ja cię pytam o zdanie, słodziutka? Nazywa się Polaris. To miecz wykuty z gwiazdy. Jednej z mojej konstelacji. Wkuł go … Cóż … Ehh – wahała się czy powiedzieć czy nie, ale Hades ją uratował.

Ja go wykułem.

Tak! Dokładnie tak. - Wyczuwała zdziwienie Cory, dlatego zanim by padło pytanie, czy to aby na pewno on i czy istniało coś miedzą nią a Hadesem, zdecydowała się szybko odezwać i zmienić temat. - Działa jak tarcza na złe zaklęcia. Klątwy, przemieniania itp. Słysząc o tym, Zeus bał się, czegoś potężniejszego od niego samego, dlatego zamknął mnie i mój miecz w Symbolu Bogów, który nosił. Kiedyś ci jeszcze opowiem, co działo się w przeszłości i jak stałam się słynną konstelacją Panny, ale do roboty! - Krzyknęła. - Hercules na nas czeka!

Hades popędził konie do ich najszybszego lotu. Musiał dogonić tytanów. Cora gdy tylko wyczuła chwianie się podłoża, złapała się ramienia Hadesa i nie puściła go, póki było stabilnie. Astrea wykorzystała ten moment, by telepatycznie porozmawiać z Hadesem. W końcu, ostatnim razem gdy go widziała, narażał dla niej życie.

_Kochasz ją, prawda? - zapytała, z nutą czułości._

Nie drgnął, jakby wiedział, że ten moment nastąpi.

_Tak. - odpowiedział._

_Rozumiem. - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. - Widać to nie mnie, było dane zostać z tobą do końca._

_Nie odpowiedział. _

_Hadesie. - zaczęła z troską w głosie. - Proszę cie. Chroń ją i kochaj tak samo mocno, jak ja ciebie._

Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, po czym spojrzał na Corę. Kurczowo się go trzymała.

_Nie cwaniakuj mi tu Astrea. Dobrze wiesz, że gdy coś złapię, nigdy tego nie puszczam. _

_Pff. Tak samo ją trzymałeś, gdy omal nie wpadła do morza? - zapytała sarkastycznie._

_Nie trzymałem jej wtedy w ogóle. - Odpowiedział._

_Ugh!_

_Ale teraz ją trzymam – zaczął poważnie. - i już nie puszczę._

Zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć jak się uśmiecha, po czym Cora puściła jego ramię zerwała kontakt.

Trzymała się teraz barierki. Wiał na nią silny wiatr z powodu prędkości. Rozwinięte skrzydła ciągnęły ją do tyłu. Musiała je schować. Poruszała lekko łopatkami, przez co i skrzydła się ruszyły. Skupiła się by przyciągnąć je do siebie. Skurczyła mięśnie, które oplotły kości. Łopatki lekko się uchyliły dając miejsce nowym członkom. Bardzo ją to bolało. Czuła, że kropelki potu spływają z jej czoła, aż w końcu udało jej się schować skrzydła. W miejscy gdzie wcześniej były, nie było żadnej blizny. Normalna skóra. Już jej tak mocno w tył nie ciągnęło. Przeniosła ciężar nogi na lewo, przez co oparła się ramieniem i głową o Hadesa.

Widział jak męczące i bolesne to dla niej było. Nie widział tego u Astrei, bo miała wyćwiczone tamte partie mięśni, ale wiedział co mogło pomóc. Odwrócił ją plecami do siebie i objął.

Daj. Pomogę ci. - Powiedział.

Przewróciła głowę w jego stronę i uśmiechnęła się. - Dziękuję. - Po czym opuściła głowę. Czuła się o wiele lepiej, gdy ją tak przytulał. Nie spodziewała się zimna jego warg na lewej łopatce. Automatycznie jej kręgosłup wygiął się w łuk, wypinając pośladki w …

Otworzyła szeroko oczy i zaczerwieniła się w jednej chwili. Przyciągnęła dłonie do twarzy, by zakryć rumieńce. Oderwała się od niego jak porażona prądem i złapała się barierki. Jej serce biło zbyt szybko, a głowa pulsowała.

Czy ja właśnie … dotknęłam jego … ?

_Hahahaha! - _Usłyszała śmiech Astrei. - _Ty naprawdę jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem._

_Przestań! - krzyknęła Cora w myślach. - Uhhh! - Było jej strasznie wstyd._

Astrea powoli się uspokajała, ale znowu zaczęła. - _Ty naprawdę nigdy o tym nie myślałaś?_

Wypuściła powoli powietrze. Spojrzała z ukosa na Hadesa. Prowadził powóz jakby nigdy nic.

Czy on … poczuł to samo … ?

_Ehh … Twoja matka – jak ją znam, pewnie nie mówiła ci nic o tych sprawach._

_Oczywiście, że nie. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że coś takiego mogłoby się stać._

_I dobrze, że ci nie mówiła. - To zdanie lekko zdezorientowało Corę. - A teraz na poważnie. Nie myślałaś nigdy by zrobić to z Hadesem?_

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu Cora nie zaczerwieniła się a zapatrzyła na horyzont. Byli już na lądzie i kierowali się ku olimpowi. Popatrzyła się raz jeszcze na Hadesa.

Nie. Tak naprawdę, nigdy o tym nie myślała. Nigdy nie wierzyła nawet że Hades może ją kochać, a co dopiero iść z nią do łóżka. Ale teraz, kiedy znała już prawdę … Poczuła motyle w brzuchu i szybsze bicie serca, a na jej ustach pojawił się nieśmiały uśmiech.

O czym tak myślisz? - jego głos wrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Znowu się zaczerwieniła i odwróciła głowę. Usłyszała następną salwę śmiechu ze strony Astrei.

O niczym … ja tylko … jaaa … - jąkała się Cora, ale przestała gdy uświadomiła sobie swoją głupotę.

_Idiotki! - krzyknęła w myślach Cora, co też było skierowane do Astrei._

_Coo? - zapytała nagle._

_Tytani! Jest ich tylko czterech. Gdzie jest piąty?_

Nastał moment ciszy, po czym tyko dało się słychać jęki Astrei.

_No nieeee … Jak on mógł? Uhh! Trudno! Musimy lecieć do Teb dziewczyno i to w trybie now!_

Cora wyprostowała się i odwróciła do Hadesa.

Cyklop w Tebach? - zapytała.

Heh. - odpowiedział. - Jeśli mam walczyć z boginią, jakieś chwyty muszę stosować, by wygrać. - po czym się uśmiechnął.

Ona również odwzajemniła uśmiech. Zrobiła kilka kroków w jego kierunku, chciała go przytulić na pożegnanie, ale zamiast tego on położył palec na jej podbródku, uniósł go lekko i złożył na jej ustach czuły pocałunek. W odpowiedzi na tą niespodziankę, zamknęła oczy i ujęła jego ręce, ściskając je i przyciskając.

Czuła się … inaczej, ale w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Pierwszy raz całował ja w ten sposób. Poczuła przyjemne mrowienie na karku i kręcenie w brzuchu. Przyciągną ją bliżej. Jej ręce powoli badały jego klatkę piersiową przez szatę. Nie chciała jej tam. Jego dłonie przesuwały się po jej plecach i talii. Oboje chcieli od siebie więcej.

_Gruchające gołąbki … - ten głos natychmiast sprawił, że przestali. - naprawdę, nie mam serca wam przerywać, ale … Musimy lecieć z Corą._

Westchnęła. Ugryzła dolną wargę i spojrzała na Hadesa. Uśmiechnął się.

Robiąc tak, prosisz się o więcej.

Zachichotała.

Bo chcę więcej. - pomyślała.

Trzymała się dłoni Hadesa, dopóki nie podeszła do skraju rydwanu. Rozłożyła łopatki i natychmiast ukazała się para białych jak śnieg skrzydeł.

Jesteś pewna, że dam radę pofrunąć? - zapytała z powątpiewaniem Cora.

_Umm. Nie, ale tak właśnie uczy się latać. Po prostu gdy ci powiem, ruszaj jak najintensywniej łopatkami. _

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Rozłożyła ręce i popatrzyła w dół, co było wielkim błędem.

_Nie bój się, a zaufaj mi. - powiedziała łagodnie Astrea._

Mimo wewnętrznych protestów w umyśle Cory, przeniosła ciężar ciała do przodu, po czym świat zaczął jej wirować dokładnie tak samo, jak niecałą godzinę temu.


	11. Chapter 11

Nie było słów, którymi dało by się opisać, jak bardzo przerażona była Cora, gdy leciała w dół. Chciała krzyczeć i nawet zastanawiał się, czy już tego nie robi. Wiatr świszczał w jej uszach tak mocno, że niemożliwe było cokolwiek usłyszeć.

Automatycznie wróciło wspomnienie, gdy spadała do morza, ale tym razem, widziała ziemię i niepokoiło ją to, że tak szybko do niej zmierza. Jej ręce dalej były rozłożone, a nogi przylegały do siebie jakby sklejone.

Astrea?! - Krzyknęła Cora z nutą niepokoju w głosie.

_Masz za małe skrzydła by uniosły cię aż do Teb. - odpowiedziała spokojnie._

Teraz mi to mówisz!? - krzyknęła. Ziemia wydawała jej się zbyt blisko.

_Pamiętasz co mówiłam o uczuciach? Że stanowią 5% działania bohatera? Latanie wymaga aż 4% zaangażowanych uczuć._

Cora starała się poruszać łopatkami najszybciej jak umiała, ale nie starczyło to by nawet zwolnić.

_Coro! Posłuchaj mnie! -_Na te słowa Cora przestała. - _Latanie wymaga siły serca, nie mięśni! Pomyśl dla kogo i po co chcesz polecieć!_

Zamknęła na chwile oczy. Od razu pojawiła się scena z ich pierwszego pocałunku, na skalnym balkonie. To wspomnienie wywołało uśmiech na jej twarzy.

Jej skrzydła zmieniły pozycję. Zamiast stać pionowo, położyły się poziomo, przez co wiatr natarł na nie unosząc całą postać do góry. Poczuła nagły ból, ale nie taki straszny, by wyrwać ją z myśli.

Dotknęła dłońmi wargi. Dalej czuła tę samą zimną, ale przyjemną pieczęć, którą jej wtedy dał. W jej brzuchu zatrzepotały motyle, a całe ciało przeszła fala ciepła.

Skrzydła powoli zaczęły się ruszać.

Potem nagle obraz się zmienił na obraz walczącego z cyklopem Herculesa. Bezsilnego i tak małego w porównaniem z Tytanem. Poczuła ukłucie bólu i żalu dla niego. Wiedziała, że musi mu pomoc.

Nagle jej oczy się otworzyły, gdy poczuła ból swoich nowych kości. Wydłużały się nie tylko w długości, ale i szerokości. Teraz całkowicie ją uniosły. Tuż nad ziemią, zmieniła pozycję, przechylając się tak, by mogła nogami dotknąć ziemi. Skrzydła powoli ją upuściła, by – gdy tylko dotknęła koniuszkami palców ziemi – z niewiarygodną prędkością odbić się do góry.

_JUUHUUU! - krzyczała Astrea. _

To było … niesamowite. Skrzydła niosły ją coraz wyżej i wyżej. Czuła ogromną radość, która wypełniała jej serce i sprawiała, że leciała jeszcze szybciej. Chciała skręcić, więc ruszyła łopatkami w lewo. Najpierw się zachwiała, po czym przypomniała sobie, że musi pracować teraz uczuciami. Starała się nie tracić tego szczęścia. Wciągnęła i wypuściła powietrze, po czym jej skrzydła skręciły tam gdzie chciała. Wywołało to jeszcze większy uśmiech na jej twarzy.

Dało się usłyszeć uśmiech Astrei. - _Tyle wygrać._

Cora zachichotała.

To niesamowite! Założę się, że gdy byłaś jeszcze wolna, latałaś dniami i nocami.

Na to Astrea nie odpowiedziała, czego Cora nie zanotowała.

_Noo! Dosyć tej rozgrzewki. Czas ratować Cud Chłopaka!_

Cora przytaknęła. Zanim jednak ruszy w drogę do Teb, chciała jeszcze zobaczyć Hadesa. Ruszyła za jego rydwanem, czym zaczęła go okrążać.

No daj kobiecie skrzydła, a zacznie się nimi popisywać. - Powiedział Hades udając znudzonego.

Zatrzymała się przed nim.

Widzimy się na Olimpie. - Powiedziała, po czym puściła zalotnie oko. Przeleciała obok niego, zdążając pocałować go jeszcze w policzek, po czym – rozbawiona – minęła Tytanów i pofrunęła ku Tebom.

Nie dało się opisać jak wspaniałe to było uczucie. O wiele lepsze niż zaklęcie przyspieszenia. W czasie lotu, starała się opanować różne manewry, takie jak, szybki skręt, świder, ale Astrea zganiła ją i kazała skupić się na jak najszybszym dotarciu do Teb.

_Na piruety, wzloty i inne pierdoły przyjdzie czas. Teraz skup się na locie. _

Nie dam rady szybciej lecieć. Cud, że mnie jeszcze skrzydła i łopatki nie bolą.

_Kto dał ci te skrzydła, co? Oczywiście, że można lecieć szybciej. Jak już mówiłam latanie zajmuje 4% działania uczuć. Ty używasz zaledwie 1%._

Poważnie!?

_Im silniejsze emocje, tym szybciej lecisz. Najlepsze przyspieszenie jest wtedy, gdy się boisz. Wtedy lecisz … ! Szybciej niż Zeus puszcza błyskawicą._

Super!

Nagle, coś się przypomniało Corze. A właściwie, nie przypomniało, co była ciekawa.

Astreo? - zapytała niepewnie.

_Hmm?_

Jak poznałaś Hadesa?

Astrea milczała przez chwilę, po czym westchnęła.

_Miałam nadzieje, że zapomnisz gdy mówiłam, że ci to kiedyś opowiem … Kurcze. Bać się własnej przeszłości. Stara się już robię. -_ Cora milczała, ale nie zamierzała ustąpić. - _To wszystko stało się wieki temu … _

* * *

><p><p>

_Temida z obawy przed Zeusem, ukryła mnie w konstelacji. Gdy Zeus tworzył i nazywał inne, na mnie spoczęła jego uwaga._

Zeus patrzy na jedną z konstelacji bardzo uważnie.

_Nazwał mnie Panną, bo byłam według niego najpiękniejszą konstelacją, jaką stworzył. Dlatego, jako wtedy jedyna, zostałam powołana do życia jako bogini. _

Zeus dotyka konstelacji, by następnie oglądać jak świeci najjaśniej na niebie i zamienia się w kobiecą postać.

_Nazwał mnie Astreą. Nie wiedziałam nic o życiu. Przyglądałam się innym bogom, ale gdy potem dowiadywałam się od Zeusa, co znaczą ich plotki, odrzuciłam to towarzystwo. Wolałam przebywać wśród ludzi. Ich sposób myślenia, był taki prosty, jak mój._

Astrea przechadza się, wśród ludzi w mieście, obserwując ich.

_Lecz wkrótce, nawet na ziemi nie czułam się bezpiecznie._

Burzowe chmury zaczęły zbierać się nad miastem.

_Dowiedziałam się od Afrodyty, że Zeus - gdy był pijany – powiedział, że powołał mnie do życia, tylko po to by iść ze mną do łóżka._

Astrea ucieka przed burzą do domy, za miastem.

_Nigdzie nie byłam bezpieczna … Gdzie się schowałam, on już tam był._

Zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi i opada na nie zmęczona, lecz otwiera szybko oczy, gdy wyczuwa czyjąś obecność. Widzi Zeusa przed sobą, a w jej oczach widnieje strach.

_Wtedy właśnie odkryłam skrzydła._

Z jej łopatek pojawia się ogromne para skrzydeł, które natychmiast unoszą ją do góry.

_Przemierzyłam cały glob … Starałam się ukryć w najgłębszych czeluściach … Nawet błagałam Gaje, by dała mi azyl, lecz odmówiła._

Astrea lata po niebie ze zmęczoną i zmartwioną miną.

_Wtedy właśnie, uświadomiłam sobie, jak niesprawiedliwie byłam traktowana … I postanowiłam to zmienić._

Na jej twarzy pojawia się wyraz nadziei, ale tylko na moment.

_Jednak był problem. Może nie dożyłam nawet boskiej osiemnastki, choć miałam już z 857 lat, nie umiałam walczyć, a ile razy słyszałam od Ateny ,,O sprawiedliwość trzeba walczyć."_

Astrea ląduje w Atenach. Nikt jej nie widzi, gdyż ma swoją boską aurę. Znajduje się przed wielkim budynkiem.

_Musiałam znaleźć kogoś, kto nauczyłby mnie walczyć i gdzie Zeus nie ma zasięgu. Odpowiedź znalazłam już w pierwszym zwoju, po który sięgnęłam. Wiedziałam o tylko jednym królestwie, tym w którym żyłam – Ziemi._

Astrea czyta uważnie zwój.

_Istniały jeszcze dwa. Dwa królestwa, w których Zeus nie rządził. Królestwo Mórz i Oceanów, rządzone przez Posejdona … Oraz Królestwo Podziemia, gdzie królował Hades. Z tego co mówili bogowie i ludzie, tylko stworzenia morskie mogą oddychać pod wodą, a ja byłam niebiańskim stworzeniem, więc pozostawało mi Podziemie._

Astrea wychodzi, rozkłada skrzydła i wznosi się do góry.

_Udało mi się znaleźć wejście do Podziemi, gdy nocą zakradłam się do Olimpijskiej Biblioteki. To miejsce mnie przeraziło. Tyle czaszek i czerni … A najbardziej odpychający był zapach śmierci._

Astrea schodzi po kościstych schodach na dół ze strachem w oczach.

_Łatwo było przekonać Charona, by przewiózł mnie do ,,Szefa" jak go nazywał. Dałam mu kilka piór. Bardzo mu się spodobały. Gdy byłam już po drugiej stronie, pomógł mi wysiąść i powiedział którędy mam iść, by się spotkać z Hadesem._

Charon pokazuje Astrei gdzie ma iść, ona z wdzięcznością kiwa głową, po czym oddala się.

_Weszłam na górę i zapukałam w wielkie drzwi. Chwilę trwało, zanim ktoś otworzył mi drzwi. Były to dwa chochliki. Przedstawili się jako Ból i Panik._

Dwa chochliki otwierają drzwi i mówią coś do Astei.

_Zaprowadzili mnie do sali tronowej. Była ogromna z tego co pamiętam. Szachownica … Nie, mapa świata zaciekawiły mnie najbardziej. Do tej pory, nie wiem z czego był zrobiony olbrzymi tron na wzniesieniu. Nie czekałam długo, ale gdy go zobaczyłam, żałowałam że przyszłam._

Witamy w Podziemiu.

Jakiś głos przerwał rozmyślenia Astrei. Odwróciła się i otworzyła szeroko oczy ze strachu, zakrywając dłońmi usta. Potwór. Ohydna kreatura stała przed nią i uśmiechała się podstępnie.

Co? Robak utknął mi między zębami? Czy może to ja tak cię przerażam?

Dalej się podstępnie uśmiechał podchodząc do niej, kiedy ona się cofała. Gdy to zauważył, przestał.

Pierwszy raz cię widzę w szeregach bogów. Masz jakieś imię, skarbie?

Język nagle jej wrócił. Musiała się uspokoić.

Na … Nazy ….

Nazy? Nie. Kiepskie imię jak na boginię.

To troszkę ją zdenerwowało.

Nie nazywam się Nazy. Nazywam się Astea!

Udawał zdziwionego.

No proszę, jednak umie mówić.

Oczywiście że umiem. - mówiła dalej tym samym poirytowanym głosem.

Myślę, że nie przybyłaś tu na zwiedzanie Podziemia skarbie. Zeus przypomniał sobie, że ma brata i wysyła mi pomocnicę?Tylko trzeba będzie skrzydła przemalować na czarny i będzie idealnie.

Chciała już coś powiedzieć, ale uspokoiła się. Nie po to tu przyszła.

_Zdziwiłam się, że ja w ogóle mogłam czuć coś takiego jak … złość._

Panowała chwila ciszy, po czym on przemówił, udając poirytowanego.

Kończy mi się czas laleczko. Co prawda mamy wieczność do rozmów, ale mam sporo pracy. Niektórzy – tu popatrzył się w górę i Astrea wyczuła tam szczerą złość w głosie. - Pracują na pełen etat.

Dalej milczała wpatrując się w niego. Westchnął.

Ja nie gryzę, mimo iż wyglądam na takiego. Mówię poważnie nie mam całego dnia.

Otrząsnęła się w końcu.

Proszę cię o azyl. - powiedziała cicho.

Patrzył na nią zdziwiony.

Pomyliłaś miejsca skarbie. Jestem pewien, że na Olimpie …

Właśnie przed tym miejscem szukam schronienia …

Dalej nie dowierzał.

_Opowiedziałam mu o wszystkim. Myślałam, że mnie wyśmieje i każe odejść jak Gaja, ale on słuchał … W miarę jak mówiłam, czułam się o wiele lepiej. Gdy powiedziałam mu o tym, kim chcę zostać, tylko westchnął i kazał poczekać na odpowiedz do następnego dnia. Zgodził się bym tę noc spędziła w Hadesie. Zmienił się mój stosunek do niego. Bałam się, że powie ,,Nie" , ale zgodził się. Czułam, że wielki kamień spada mi z serca i natychmiast poczułam do niego sympatię. Nie wydawał się taki zły, jak opisywali go inni bogowie. Uczył mnie wszystkiego. Jak dobrze trzyma się miecz._

Hades mówi coś z mieczem w dłoni, pokazując Astrei jak się powinno go dobrze trzymać i ciąć w powietrzu, gdy ona powtarzała ruchy.

_Jak się nim skutecznie posługiwać. Uczył mnie również magii. Dobrej i złej._

Astrea czyta księgi, po czym stara się jedno wypowiedzieć, ale nic się nie dzieje.

_Jednak magia nie była moją domeną. Tylko wybitni i do tego stworzeni używali jej w stadium zaawansowanym i wyższym. Ja do nich nie należałam. W miarę dorastania i częstszego kontaktu z nim … Zakochałam się._

Hades pokazuje, jak dobrze wykonać skomplikowany manewr, kiedy Astrea bacznie mu się przygląda.

_W końcu stwierdził, że potrzebny mi jest własny miecz. Wpadłam na pomysł, by była to jedna z gwiazd mojej konstelacji. Chciałam by ją wykuł, by Hefajstos niczego nie podejrzewał, ale on nie umiał. Zakradłam się do Olimpijskiej Biblioteki, ukradłam parę ksiąg i dałam je Hadesowi. Dość szybko je przestudiował. Odniosłam je kilka nocy później, by wrócić z narzędziami. Mieliśmy tylko jedną noc na wykucie broni. Sięgnęłam do naszyjnika, który chowałam pod szatą i wyciągnęłam z niej odpowiednią gwiazdę. Polaris. Gwiazda, która chroniła przed wszelkimi złymi czarami. Hades przyznał, że to był mądry wybór jak na kogoś, kto jest tak beznadziejny w czarach jak ja. Wykuwanie trwało dużej niż oboje sądziliśmy. Musiałam cały czas być przy gwieździe, by nie spłonęła lub zniknęła. Powstało niemałe zamieszanie na Olimpie, lecz udało mi się niepostrzeżenie oddać narzędzia._

_Uczył mnie, dopóki nie osiągnęłam 1100 rok - mojej boskiej osiemnastki. Kilka dni przed tym wydarzeniem, trenowaliśmy. Nigdy go nie pokonałam. Był jednym z najsilniejszych i najpotężniejszych bogów. I wtedy właśnie zrobiłam najgorszy błąd._

Na dzisiaj koniec. - Powiedział Hades do bezbronnej już Astrei.

Heh, jak zawsze wygrałeś. - Powiedziała, po czym ruszyła po miecz.

Powiedź mi coś czego nie wiem.

Mówiąc to włożył miecz do pochwy, po czym ruszył do schodów, które prowadziły do jego ,,biura".

Obserwowała go cały czas. Czuła nagłe skoki gorąca i zimna w całym ciele. Ręce jej się trzęsły.

Hadesie … ? - zapytała niepewnie.

Hmm?

Nie … Niedługo upomnę się do Zeusa o Profesję …

Tak wiem. Jesteś już prawie dorosła. Tylko nie zapomnij o nas, tych Uziemionych.

… Ja wcale nie chcę stąd odchodzić.

Na te słowa Hades zatrzymał się i odwrócił do niej.

Chcę … Chcę tu zostać … Z tobą.

Jej głos drżał. Nie pierwszy raz mówiła co jej leży na sercu, ale ten wydawał się inną kategorią. Podeszła do niego.

Nie Astreo. - mówił poważnie. - Nie możesz tu zostać.

Dlaczego? - była i mówiła jak w transie.

Westchnął.

Nigdy nie znajdziesz tu szczęścia …

Już je znalazłam. - Nie wiedziała co mówi. Coś innego przejęło nad nią kontrolę. Zatrzymała się tuż przed nim. Niemalże czuł jej oddech.

Czy twój mały móżdżek poszedł na spacer? - krzyknął.

Nie zauważyła tego. Stanęła na palcach najwyżej jak mogła, położyła swoje ręce na jego barkach i przybliżyła swoją twarz do jego.

Przestań! - krzyknął odpychając ją od siebie.

W jednej chwili się obudziła, ale jednocześnie coś ja zabolało. Patrzyła się teraz na niego z łomoczącym sercem. W jego oczach było widać zakłopotanie, ale nic z uczuć.

Nie kocham cię Astreo.

To zdanie złamało jej serce. Łzy same zaczęły lecieć z jej oczu. Chwyciła za miecz i uciekła.

_Ile razy się karałam, za to co zrobiłam … Ale przecież bogowie nie mogą popełniać samobójstw. Ufał mi, a ja … Chciałam zrobić coś czego nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył. _

Pada deszcz gdzieś w lesie, a pod jednym z drzew siedzi Astrea i płacze.

_Świat tak bardzo się nie zmienił. Musiałam wziąć się w garść. Po tym jak zostałam boginią sprawiedliwości, czułam się lepiej, ale nie na tyle, by wrócić do Podziemia i przeprosić Hadesa. _

Astrea patrzy z Olimpu na ziemię.

_Jednak nigdy nie było dane mi go przeprosić. Gdy przechadzałam się wśród sędziów by radzić i rozstrzygać spory, Zeus mnie znalazł. Oddaliłam się z nim, by nie robić żadnych szkód miastu i ludziom i zaczęłam z nim walczyć. _

Astrea trzymając w dłoni Polaris, walczy z Zeusem.

_To było coś gorszego od walki z Hadesem. Każde jego uderzenie sprawiało, że czułam się słabsza. Mimo tego nie poddawałam się. _

Astrea pada ranna na ziemię, jednak dalej trzyma w dłoni swój miecz.

_I gdy już myślałam, że zaraz zostanę przez niego wykorzystana … Pojawił się Hades, ze swym mieczem. _

Tuż przed Astreą pojawia się dym, z którego kształtuje się Hades.

_Pomógł mi wstać i jednym dotknięciem wyleczył moje rany. Patrzył na mnie jak na przyjaciela. To mi wystarczyło, by zrozumieć że nie byłam obojętną osobą w jego życiu, ale też nie byłam jego miłością. Oboje stanęliśmy do walki z bogiem bogów. Jednak, nawet nasza współpraca nie wystarczyła by pokonać Zeusa._

Hades pada na ziemię przygwożdżony piorunem Zeusa. Astrea chce mu pomóc, ale Zeus łapie ją za rękę, przyciąga do siebie i znikają.

* * *

><p><p>

_Nie pamiętam co się stało potem. Pamiętam kulę światła w której zostałam zamknięta i głos Zeusa, który powiedział, że nie pozwoliłby by jej miecz pozostał niewykorzystany. Zostałam zamknięta w Symbolu Bogów i nic nie mogło od tamtej pory osłabić Zeusa._

W końcu zamilkła. Cora nie potrafiła znaleźć słów, by opisać jak bardzo było jej żal Astrei. To było nie fair … Ale co mogło być fair, gdy Olimpem rządził Zeus, który robił co chciał?

Astreo … - zaczęła Cora. - Ja …

_Wiem Coro. - Odpowiedziała łagodnie Astrea. Słychać było, że się uśmiecha. - Wiem, że ci jest przykro. Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo się cieszę z bycia twoją nową mentorką … A jeszcze bardziej cieszy mnie fakt, że kochasz Hadesa._

Cora uśmiechnęła się.

Wiesz co Astreo?

_Nie wiem … _

Gdy to wszystko się skończy, obiecuje że wydostane cię z Symbolu Bogów i wrócisz na nieboskłon Astraeusa.

_Hmm. - zamyśliła się przez chwilę. - Niektórzy mówią, że to on jest moim ojcem i bardzo bym chciała by tak było. Noo! Dość tych smentów. Teby przed nami!_

I nie wyglądają za ciekawie. - dodała z nuta niepokoju Cora.

Widok naprawdę nie był przyjemny. Nie było budynku, który by się ostał. Wszystko stało w ogniu. Cyklop ciągle coś podnosił i rzucał. Dało się słychać krzyki mieszkańców. Cora wytężyła swój sokoli wzrok i dostrzegła Herculesa. To nim bawił się Cyklop.

Hercules! - krzyknęła Cora, której serce stanęło. Strach jaki poczuła pobudził jej skrzydła do jeszcze szybszego lotu.

_Czemu nie walczy? - zapytała Astrea._

Nie ma swojej boskiej siły! - krzyknęła Cora.

_Zatrzymaj się! _

Cora nie słuchała, dalej z zawrotną szybkością leciała do miasta.

_Nie wyrobie z tą dziewczyną. - Na te słowa Astrea pstryknęła palcami na co skrzydła i szaty Cory zniknęły, ustępując miejsca szarej tunice. - I w dół._

Cora nie wiedziała co się dzieje, że zaczęła spadać w dół. Miała szczęście, że ziemia była niedaleko. Zderzenie z ziemią zabolało ją jednak niesamowicie mocno.

Oszalałaś?! - krzyknęła wściekle.

_Wyluzuj narwańcu. - Powiedziała spokojnie Astrea. - Tak będziesz lądować, gdy nie będziesz się mnie słuchać. Moje skrzydła, znajdź se własne … Włącz swój móżdżek bohaterze. Spójrz w jego serce._

Cora cały czas masowała swoją obolałą głowę z wyrazem bólu na twarzy.

Boli …

_Hades zabrał i twoją boską siłę … Skup się!_

Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Nic nie była w stanie czuć, prócz bólu w całym ciele. Rozejrzała się. Wylądowała w lesie, niedaleko portu. Podpierając się drugą ręką poczuła wibracje. Nie były one spowodowane uderzeniami Cyklopa, lecz czymś innym. Czuła dziwną, ale przyjazną moc drzew i … życia. Mimo iż Astrea dalej na nią krzyczała, by skupiła się na Herculesie, ona skupiła się na energii wokół niej.

Jasne, zielone małe kulki uformowały się w całym lesie. Cora wpatrywała im się uważnie. Chciała dotknąć którąś obok niej, ale bała się że zniknął. Nigdy nie widziała czegoś takiego. Były piękne. Wydawało się jej nawet, że słyszy jak śpiewają. Właściwie … to to nie był śpiew. Delikatna i cicha, wręcz szeptana melodia. Cora zamknęła ozy i wsłuchiwała się w nią. Była taka kojąca. Małe świecące kulki zaczęły okrążać Corę.

_Co do Demeter … - zaczęła Astrea, gdy uświadomiła sobie co się dzieje dookoła. Nigdy jeszcze o czymś takim nie słyszała, a tym bardziej nie widziała. Czuła za to, że dotyczy to Cory … Tak jakby światła cieszyły się, że ją widzą … Jakby ich Pani, wróciła po długiej nieobecności. Ale … Dlaczego ona?_

Światła powoli poruszały się wokół jasno różowej skóry Cory. Ton dźwięków urósł. Zaczęły się ruszać coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż uformowały wielką jasno zieloną kulę, która otoczyła Corę całkowicie. Trwało to tylko przez mniej niż pięć sekund, bo Cora natychmiast otworzyła oczy. Światła zniknęły.

Rozejrzała się za nimi, ale już nie czuła tej energii. Zniknęły … Tak jak cały ból.

_Astrea nagle coś sobie uświadomiła. - Coro? - Nie czekała na jej odpowiedź. - Czy ty stałaś się Patronką Bohaterów by zrobić na złość matce, czy dlatego że czułaś do tego powołanie?_

Huh? - odpowiedziała zdezorientowana pytaniem. - A czy to ma znaczenie?

Na początku panowała cisza między nimi. Nie zwracała nawet żadna z nich na krzyki mieszkańców.

_Astrea uderzyła się w głowę, na znak dezaprobaty. - Rozumiem, że odpowiedź numer jeden._

Cora dalej nie wiedziała o co chodzi. - O co ci chodzi?

_Ponieważ nie lubię zawiłych zagadek, a teraz naprawdę mocno mnie wkurzyłaś powiem wprost. Nie jesteś Patronką Bohaterów. - Powiedziała Astrea z lodowatym spokojem._

Corę zatkało. - HUH?

_Oczywiście, to też nie jest twoja wina. Twoja matka na pewno nigdy o takich rzeczach z tobą rozmawiała. Baa … Czy ona w ogóle z tobą rozmawiała?_

Wezmę to za pytanie retoryczne … - Odpowiedziała. Bo tak było. Demeter nigdy szczerze nie rozmawiała z Corą. Nie żeby ona nie próbowała. Demeter jej po prostu nie słuchała. Zawsze kończyło się na tym by nie nadwyrężała swojego pięknego głosiku, lub by nie zawracać sobie tym jej ślicznej główki.

_No tak. Cała Demeter. Coro, posłuchaj … To była dyskretna wiadomość od Gai. - _Corę znowu zatkało. - _Nigdy nie miałaś zostać Patronką Bohaterów … Cóż to też wyjaśnia, dlaczego tak kiepsko ci szło z niektórymi bohaterami … W każdym razie czułam, że ta energia w jakiś sposób za tobą tęskniła … _

Tęskniła? Pierwszy raz ją widziałam. Astreo, co się dzieje?

_Myślę, że twoje prawdziwe przeznaczenie jest inne. Jeszcze nie wiem jakie, ale jestem pewna, że niedługo się o nim dowiemy … CO NIE ZNACZY, że zostawimy Herculesa na pastwę Cyklopa!_

Cora czuła się trochę przybita. Wstała niechętnie i od razu poczuła zawroty głowy.

Zawroty głowy? - Pomyślała. - To do mnie nie podobne.

_Ponieważ przedstawienie się skończyło. - Pstryknęła palcami, na co skrzydła i suknia wróciły. - Mogłabyś w końcu sprawdzić, czemu Hercules nie walczy? W końcu, jesteś bardziej utalentowana ode mnie magicznie … _

Cora przytaknęła. Czuła się inaczej w dziwnym sensie, ale zbiła się ponad krony drzew. Przyciągnęła obie ręce do klatki piersiowej i zamknęła oczy skupiając całą swoją siłę woli na Herculesa. Widziała go, jako złotą kulkę, która gasła …. KULKĘ?

_I co widzisz?_

Cora potrząsnęła głową. - Słabnie … Myślę, że stracił wolę walki.

Gdy to powiedziała usłyszała krzyk Megary. Odwróciła głowę w bok i zobaczyła ją na Pegazie, który frunął prosto do portu.

Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja lecę za nimi. - Powiedziała Cora, ruszając w ich kierunku.

Nie zajęło jej to długo. Wiatr sprzyjał jej skrzydłom. Na wodzie unosił się jeden statek, widać było, że czeka na kogoś, lecz się niecierpliwi. Jakaś mała postać schodziła po schodach w ich kierunku. To był Fil.

Co on tu robi? - Zapytała na głos zdziwiona Cora.

Szybko! Pospiesz się! Zmykamy stąd! - Dało się słychać kogoś ze statku, który do niego wołał. Przyspieszył kroku, ale odwrócił się, gdy usłyszał głos Megary, która w samą porę doleciała.

Fil! Musisz pomóc Herculesowi!

Na co mu ja, skoro ma takich pomagierów jak TY?

On mnie wcale nie słucha …

Cora nie rozumiała dlaczego on nie chciał pomóc Herculesowi. Jego mentor … Ktoś kto powinien być z nim do końca … Opuszcza go?

Podfrunęła szybko za Megarę i złapała ją za głowę. Nie wiedziała co robi. To był instynkt, na który zawsze się zdawała, gdy nie wiedziała co robić. Czasami wypalał, czasami nie.

Słuchaj! Wiem co o mnie myślisz! Ale masz teraz nie myśleć o nim tylko o nim!

Gdy zignorował te słowa, Cora poszła na całość

Jeśli mu teraz nie pomożesz, to on zginie …

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, po czym puścił torbę i wsiadł na Pegaza, który natychmiast ruszył w kierunku walącego się miasta.

_Czy ona właśnie … - Pomyślała Astrea po czym powiedziała to na głos. - Czy ty właśnie … Przejęłaś nad kimś kontrolę?_

Cora sama nie wiedziała, że jest do tego zdolna.

Ja … Nie wiem jak to zrobiłam. - Starała się tłumaczyć.

_Im więcej wiesz … Dobra, nie ważne. Lećmy pomóc Cud Chłopakowi._

Natychmiast ruszyła. Wyprzedziła Pegaza i pierwsza dotarła do miasta. Cyklop podrzucał Herculesa, aż w końcu go wyrzucił. Gdy uderzył o ścianę i upadł na ruiny, Corę przeszył ból. Pierwszy raz coś takiego czuła. To było niepokojące.

_Musimy na chwilę odciągnąć Cyklopa od Herculesa. Tytan go zabije!_

Cora kiwnęła głową. W jej wytatuowanej skręconymi liniami dłoni, pojawił się Polaris. Cora omal nie wypuściła go z ręki. Był strasznie ciężki. Nawet teraz trudno jej było go utrzymać.

Co się dzieje? - Zapytała głośno zakłopotana.

_Nie możesz utrzymać miecza?!_ - _Słychać było zaskoczenie w głosie Astrei._

Nie wiem co się dzieje! - Krzyczała przestraszona tym faktem Cora. Miecz był dla niej za ciężki.

A co my tu mamy?

Ten ochrypły głos natychmiast uruchomił w głowie Cory czerwone światło. Natychmiast odesłała miecz do Astrei i szybko wzbiła się w powietrze. Niestety, za wolno. Cyklop złapał ją za nogi. Chciała się wyrwać, ale nie czuła sił. Wisiała teraz bezwiednie wpatrując się w jego jedyne oko. Po raz pierwszy w życiu odczuwała strach przed potworem.

Czy to jakiś ptak?

Podniósł drugą rękę by dotknąć skrzydeł. W tym momencie Cora zaprotestowała. Gdy tylko łapa Cyklopa zbliżyła się do jej skrzydeł w jej dłoniach pojawiła się zielona aura.

Łapy precz! - Krzyknęła ze strachu i gniewu. Dotknęła go tą aurą.

Cyklop poczuł jakby cała jego ręka została na chwilę sparaliżowana prądem. Odsunął ja natychmiast i krzyknął z bólu, wypuszczając ją z uścisku.

Cora, gdy tylko poczuła ulgę w nogach, rozłożyła skrzydła i poleciała w bok by znaleźć się jak najdalej olbrzyma.

_Dobra robota! - Pochwaliła ją Astrea._

Cyklop gdy tylko zauważył gdzie leci to dziwactwo, podniósł najbliższy szczątek jakiejś kolumny i rzucił to w dziewczynę.

Ale co się ze mną dzieje?! Dlaczego nagle tracę panowanie nad mieczem i sobą? - Krzyczała przestraszona Cora.

_To musi mieć jakiś związek z tym, co się stało w lesie … To jeszcze bardziej potwierdza, że nie jesteś … _

Nie dokończyła, bo poczuła jak cały świat, całe jej więzienie zaczęło wirować. Wirowała w nim, po czym nagle walnęła o sufit, po czym spadła na podłogę.

_Ała … - Jęknęła Astrea masując głowę. - Co to niby było? - Wstała i otrzepała się. - Cora, weź m powiedź co to miało znaczyć … _

Uświadomiła sobie, ze nie widzi już oczami Cory a sama ona … Znikała. Serce jej stanęło. Nie … NIE ZEUSIE NIE!

_CORA! - Krzyknęła najgłośniej jak umiała ale nic się nie działo. - Nie nie nie NIE! Nie rób mi tego!_

Cora leżała już prawie nieżywa na ruinach jakiejś świątyni. Jej oddech był bardzo płytki. Ze skrzydeł powypadała większość piór. Włosy były zamazane we krwi, tak większość jej ciała.

Nie słyszała i nie czuła już nic. Żadnych wspomnień, czy celu. Mówiono, że przed śmiercią, każdy widzi swoje życie przed oczyma … Cóż, Cora nic nie widziała. Coś się jej tylko obijało w głowie. Jakiś krzyk kobiecy … Ignorowała go. Czuła, że zasypia. Głos stawał się coraz bardziej rozpaczliwy i oddalony.

_CORA! COORAA! - Krzyczała z ze łzami w oczach Astrea. Głos coraz bardziej się jej załamywał. - Nie możesz umrzeć! Słyszysz! - Upadła na kolana dalej płacząc. _

Jej jedyna przyjaciółka, uczennica, siostra … Przestrzeń wokół niej robiła się ciemna. To był znak, że za parę chwili, Cora wyda swój ostatni dech.

_Proszę … Jeśli nie mi Coro … - Ciemność zaczęła ją otaczać. - Nie rób tego jemu. - Nastała całkowita ciemność. - Coro._

BUM! Światło wypełniło całą przestrzeń, w której znajdowała się Astrea. Bogini Sprawiedliwości nie wiedziała co się dzieje, ale gdy poczuła, że serce Cory znowu zaczyna bić, pokazała najszerszy uśmiech jaki mogła przywołać na usta.

Ciało Cory nagle zaczęło jaśnieć złotym blaskiem. Rany same się goiły, a pióra w skrzydłach wyrastać w puste miejsca. Świadomość nagle wróciła i szeroko otworzyła oczy. Lekko się unosiła, po czym opadła. Czuła, że boskie siły wracają w jej ciało.

_Jak śmiesz mnie tak straszyć!? - Krzyknęła z radości przez łzy._

Co się stało? - Zapytała ignorując Astreę.

_Trochę ją to zirytowało, że tak ją zignorowała. Westchnęła tylko. - Nie wiem. Zacięła mi się wizja w ostatnich minutach. Podleć wyżej to sprawdzimy._

Przytaknęła. Wzniosła się i to co zobaczyła jakoś ją przeraziło. Cyklop leżał w morzu, rozbity o potężne skały. Miasto powoli przestawało płonąć, ludzie gasili ogień.

O nie … - Szpneła Cora, natychmiast lecąc do Herculesa, który trzymał w dłoniach sparaliżowane ciało Meg.

_Dziwnę. Hercules odzyskuje siłę i ty też odzyskałaś siłę po tym, jak CHYBA Meg ocaliła Herculesa._

Cora obawiała się najgorszego. Mogła już nie żyć. Strach dodał jej przysłowiowych skrzydeł i natychmiast pojawiła się na skalnej półce. Żyła … ale nie na długo.

Ludzie robią dziwne rzeczy … Gdy są zakochani.

Cora chciała podejść bliżej, ale bała się, że mogliby wyczuć jej obecność. Nie chciała psuć tak pięknego widoku.

_Sentyment._

Cora tylko westchnęła i wytarła łzę z policzka.

Ja jej popilnuje mały.

Astreo? - Zaczęła Cora.

_Hmm?_

Czy jest sens dalej chronić Herculesa, skoro nie jestem dalej jego Patronką?

Na chwilę nastała cisza. Wiedziała co ma na myśli.

_Myślę, że dość już naszej roboty … Ale co nam zaszkodzi wizyta na Olimpie?_

Cora westchnęła. Wcale nie chciała tam lecieć wraz z Herculesem. Dobrze wiedziała co to znaczy.

_Słuchaj. Nie musimy tam lecieć by pomagać Herculesowi. Ma miecz więc niech się sam broni … Możemy polecieć by w razie czego pomóc innym bogom, którzy zostali uwięzieni … _

To też żadna dobra perspektywa. Mają to na co zasłużyli przez lata obżarstwa i rozpusty …

_No to leć tam dla Hadesa …_

Na ten argument serce zabiło jej mocniej.

_Z Herculesem to sobie poradzi. Gorzej jeśli Zeus go dopadnie._

Gdy tylko Hercules wystartował, zaraz za nim leciała Cora. Astrea miała racje. Jeśli Zeus go dopadnie, nie będzie miał litości … Chyba, że ona wcześniej zaingeruje.


	12. Chapter 12

Zerwał się lodowaty wiatr ze strony Olimpu, który utrudniał im lot, jednak żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru ustąpić. Hercules cały czas leciał z wyrazem nienawiści na twarzy. Szybowali nisko, bo im wyżej się znajdowali tym bardziej zamarzali. Cora przez całą podróż pod górę mu się przypatrywała.

Wiesz Astreo … - Zaczęła Cora. - Może … Może to i lepiej, że nie jestem Patronką Bohaterów.

_Cóż … Dobrze, że się w tej kwestii nie kłócisz. - Powiedziała Astrea lekceważąco._

Cora zignorowała ją. - Spójrz na niego. Myśli, że ratując Olimp, uratuje świat … Świat stałby się piękniejszy, gdyby ci sami bogowie w końcu wzięli się do roboty, niż ciągle pili, czy bezsensownie się kłócili, rujnując życia niektórych śmiertelników … - Spuściła głowę. - Oni są tacy … tacy …

_Fałszywi? - Dokończyła Astrea. - Nie musisz mi mówić. Chcesz wiedzieć co jest w tym wszystkim najśmieszniejsze? Hercules nie jest nawet pełnoprawnym bogiem!_

Cora szeroko otworzyła oczy w wyrazie szoku jednocześnie zwalniając lot.

Poważnie?! - Krzyknęła.

_Mhm. Była gruba impreza i Zeus po pijaku – jak zawsze – zszedł na ziemię i zgwałcił pierwszą kobietę, którą zobaczył – czytaj : Alkmena._

Ale przecież …

_Kiedy Zeus obudził się z nią w łóżku, już wtedy wyczuł nowe życie w łonie Alkmeny, więc co zrobił? Wymazał kobiecie pamięć, zabrał dziecko i natychmiast włożył je do łona Hery … I w taki oto sposób urodziło się boże dziecko … Jednak wciąż - półbóg. _

To co przed chwilą usłyszała, wzbudziło jeszcze większą złość do Zeusa. Czy on nie znał granic? Nie, teraz na pewno już nie chce być Patronką Bohaterów. Jeśli oni mają walczyć dla Zeusa i w jego chwale, woli być jak najdalej od tego ohydnego bożka. Herkules był już daleko przed nią, ruszyła szybciej do przodu, ale natychmiast się zatrzymała.

Głosy. Szepty. Dochodziły z lasu pod nią. Spojrzała w dół, ale nikogo nie znalazła. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale coś ją tam ciągnęło. Znalazła wystarczające pole do lądowania.

_Co ty robisz? - Krzyknęła. - Musimy lecieć na Olimp zanim będzie za późno!_

Nie mogę - Zaczęła. Rozglądała się na wszystkie strony. - Skoro wiemy już kim nie jestem, byłoby dobrze dowiedzieć się kim jestem. Myślę, że odpowiedź – albo chociaż jej część – poznamy tutaj.

Z drzew i ziemi, jak i wszystkiego co życie zaczęły wychodzić małe świecące kulki.

Może to one szepcą. - szepnęła.

_Wiesz co one mówią? _

Cora skupiła się na chwile. Starała się uchwycić jeden szept gdy każdy mówił co innego. Ich język wydawał się dziecinny. Słyszała tylko ,,Boo" , ,,Baa" , ,,Hoo" , ,,Haa" , ,,Uuuu", które cały czas były zaciągane.

Nie. - Odpowiedziała zrezygnowana. - To nie jest język.

Jakaś malutka kuleczka podleciała do niej. Cora zauważywszy to, złożyła razem ręce i wyciągnęła je w kierunku płomyka. Podleciał do niej i usadowił się w nich, po czym zaczął znowu szeptać. Tym razem – ku swojemu zaskoczeniu – Cora go zrozumiała.

_**Jesteśmy życiem tego lasu – wyszeptał**_

Na twarzy Cory wymalował się czysty szok.

No dobra. Całkowicie sfiksowałam. - Powiedziała łapiąc się jedną ręką za głowie.

_**Czy jesteś boginią życia?**_

Znowu szok.

Przepraszam, ale co … ?

_Znowu gadasz sama do siebie? Rozumiem. Też czasem potrzebuję rady eksperta ale NA MIŁOŚĆ GAI … - chciała dokończyć, ale Cora jej przerwała._

Ja go rozumiem. - Powiedziała bez żadnych emocji. - Rozumiem co ten mały płomień do mnie mówi …

_**Nasza ziemia jest wyniszczona przez Tytanów. Tylko bogini życia może zapewnić nam spokój. Proszę, pomóż nam.**_

Na jego ostatnie słowa szepty się wzmogły otaczając Corę. Zaczęła się rozglądać i słyszeć poszczególne wołania o pomoc.

_Nie podoba mi się tu. - Powiedziała Astrea z nutą grozy._

Ale jak? - Zaczęła Cora. - Jak mam wam pomóc? Nie jestem tą za którą mnie uważacie.

Szepty dalej się wzmagały, przybliżając się coraz bardziej do Cory. Były zbyt blisko niej, w końcu spanikowała i ruszyła biegiem przed siebie. Nie wiedziała dokąd, byle jak najdalej od tych kulek. W miarę jak biegła, słyszała wołanie drzew i samej ziemi o pomoc.

Zostawcie mnie! - Krzyknęła zatrzymując się przed polanką.

Cisza. Nagła cisza. Słychać było tylko jej dyszenie. Podpierała się rękoma o kolana by nabrać tchu. W końcu się wyprostowała i obejrzała za siebie. Płomienie zniknęły. Szepty umilkły. Mgła unosiła się nad polanką, przed którą stała Cora. Jedyne kwitnące miejsce w całym tym umierającym miejscu.

_Ja kojarzę skądś to miejsce. - Powiedziała Astrea._

Cora ruszyła pewnie przed siebie. Nie wiedziała co to za miejsce. Brnęła w mgle do przodu czując nieznaną siłę, która ją pchała na przód. Cisza jak była tak pozostała. Żadnych ptaków, szmerów, szeptów. Słońca też nie dało się zobaczyć, pod ciemnymi chmurami otaczających Olimp. Spojrzała w górę. Właśnie. Znajdowała się tuż pod jej stopami.

Nagle jej oczom ukazał się kamienny stół. Podeszła bliżej by mu się przyjrzeć. Okrąg był podzielony na 10 części i w każdej z nich widniał inny symbol, a na samym środku znajdowało się małe oczko wodne, w której woda była czarna. Jeździła palcem po płycie, dotykając różnych symboli. Zaczynając od góry w pierwszej części widniała chmura, z której wydobywała się błyskawica. Odruchowo spojrzała na Symbol Bogów.

Znak Zeusa? - Zapytała cicho.

_Niestety tak. - Odpowiedziała Astrea. - Są też inni._

Popatrzyła na następny z lewej symbol. Gałązka oliwna.

Eirene? - Powiedziała tonem głośniejszym od szeptu.

_Ja skądś to kojarzę … Uhh! Skąd ja znam to miejsce? - Zastanawiała się głośno i z irytacją w głosie._

Następnie było serce. Miłość.

Afrodyta …? Ok. To się staje coraz bardziej dziwne. - Jechała w dół. Czwartym symbolem był trójząb. - Posejdon. - Następny znak. Dwa kwiaty, jeden za drugim. Tego nie rozpoznała. Jednak szybko to zostawiła patrząc na szósty znak. Czaszka, podobna do spinki Hadesa. - Hades.

_Znak jest dokładnie pod symbolem Zeusa. Przypadek? Nie sądzę … _

Palec jechał teraz z powrotem w górę. Sandał ze skrzydłami po obu stronach. - Hermes. - Następne za nim był miecz z tarczą. - Ares. - Dalej. Trzy kłosy zboża. - Nawet moja matka Demeter. - I ostatnim znakiem na prawo od Zeusa były dwa okręgi złączone ze sobą. -Astreo, jak myślisz, kto to ten ostatni?

_Hmm. - Zaczęła. - Strzelam, że Hera._

W sumie to chyba masz racje. Hera jest Patronką małżeństw, a sama jej pozycja obok Zeusa też wskazuje na jej wysoką pozycje w boskiej hierarchii.

_Hmm. A te kwiaty? - Zapytała._

Palec Cory wrócił na tą część tarczy. Ciekawe co one oznaczały. Póki co to jej matka sprawowała pieczę nad życiem natury, jednak było to ciężkim zajęciem. Zawsze brała ją ze sobą, by mała Cora nauczyła się jak pomóc Gai w tworzeniu nowego życia dla natury. Zawsze szło jej to lepiej niż matce, ale nigdy nie myślała by zajmować się tym do końca świata.

To część bogini życia i natury.

Ten kobiecy i głęboki głos sprawił, że natychmiast się odwróciła. Ujrzała kobietę, której urody nawet sama Afrodyta nie dorówna. Piękno, jakiego świat nigdy nie widział. Brązowa i delikatna skóra, w porównaniu z jej jasno różową. Bardzo jasne i długie kasztanowe włosy, w których wplecione były różne kwiaty, liście i gałęzie. Odruchowo sięgnęła po swoje blond splecione włosy i źle się poczuła. Oczy były przymknięte i bardzo wyzywające lecz dało się zobaczyć ich zielony kolor wraz z zwężonymi źrenicami jak u kota. Kolor jej oczu w jednej chwili stał się szary. Cora wyczuła aurę nieznajomej, za to Astrea od razu zareagowała.

_TY! - Krzyknęła gniewnie. _

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. Była rozbawiona.

Spójrzcie tylko. Maleńka gwiazdka zamknięta w galaktycznym więzieniu. Cóż za ironia. - Mówiąc ostatnie zdanie złapała się za podbródek, a drugą rękę podpierała pierwszą.

_Gaia … - Powiedziała to takim tonem, jakby zaraz miała ją zabić_

Cora poczuła nagły lęk przed nią. Zaczęła zbliżać do nich.

Podoba wam się mój Krąg Równowagi? Sama go zaprojektowałam.

Cora ze strachu przed nią okrążyła stół, co sprawiło, że bogini ziemi zaśmiała się głośno.

Fascynujące, prawda? Patronka Bohaterów nie powinna odczuwać strachu, przed niczym. Ups. Czyżby na pewno to ta Patronka? - Zaszydziła.

Co się ze mną dzieje? Dlaczego się boję? - Pomyślała z przerażeniem Cora.

_To musi mieć związek z tym co stało się w lesie, a co za tym idzie, to na pewno sprawka Gai. - Odpowiedziała Astrea. - Kojarzę już to miejsce. To Altana Gai, strzegąca równowagi na ziemi, a także … wejście do jej domu._

Gaia była coraz bliżej. Słyszała każde słowo, przez co znowu się zaśmiała.

Pamiętam tą żałosną minę Gwiazdki, która tak bardzo błagała mnie o schronienie przed Zeusem. Haa! Ileż radości sprawiały mi twoje zawodzenia i płacz. - Po czym znowu się zaśmiała. Doszła już do okręgu i podpadła się rękami o niego. Cora natychmiast zaczęła się wycofywać. W ułamku sekundy zmienił się jej wyraz twarzy z rozbawionej na śmiertelnie poważną, tak jak jej ton głosu. - Zostań.

Natychmiast wyrosły pnącza z ziemi, które oplotły podstawę kamiennego stołu, po czym obwiązały ręce Cory, przygwożdżając ją do niego. Starała się im wyrwać, ale im bardziej to robiła, tym bardziej pnącza się zacieśniały. Bolało ją to.

_Puść ją! - Krzyknęła Astrea. Gaia puściła jej krzyk mimo uszu._

Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego Zeus śpi z każdą boginią, czy kobietą którą zobaczy? - Zapytała nie odrywając wzroku od czarnej wody. Zaczęła teraz palcem tworzyć w niej koła. - Kiedyś, bardzo dawno temu, stworzyłam ten Krąg Równowagi, by na świecie panował Złoty Wiek aż do jego końca. Istniało wtedy tylko 7 znaków. Piorun, małżeństwo, miłość, pokój, ocean, handel i śmierć. Woda swego czasu zawierała kolor każdego z tych elementów. Nigdy nie było żadnego koloru za mało, albo za dużo. Lecz niestety – mówiąc to wyjęła palec wody. - Po pewnym czasie zaczął dominować kolor złoty.- Zaczęła teraz jeździć palcem po krawędziach znaku pioruna. - Więc, musiałam zareagować. - Przestała i popatrzyła na jeszcze bardziej wystraszoną Corę co sprawiło, że znowu zaczęła się śmiać. - Zesłałam na niego przekleństwo do końca świata, by nigdy nie potrafił prawdziwie kochać żadnej kobiety. - Odsunęła ręką garść włosów za ucho. - Niedługo po nim srebrny kolor zaczął zanikać, więc dałam Herze siłę, by nienawidziła każdą kobietę i jej potomstwo, z którą miał do czynienia Zeus.

Cora spuściła głowę. Nie chciała tu być, chciała stąd uciec, póki jeszcze był czas. Strach się pogłębił, gdy przypomniała sobie, co Zeus może zrobić Hadesowi, jeśli go dopadnie na Olimpie. Łzy napływały do jej oczu. Gaia słyszała każdą jej myśl. Uśmiechnęła się szyderczo.

To nie wszystko.

Zaraz po tych słowach następne pnącze wyszło z ziemi, oplotło się wokół szyi Cory i podniosło ją by patrzyła na Gaię.

Jaki kolor ma teraz woda? - Zapytała podstępnie.

Czarny. Serce Cory omal nie stanęło ze świadomości co to znaczy.

Proszę … - Pisnęła z wysiłkiem, gdyż pnącze blokowało jej oddychanie.

O tak. Kocham, gdy słyszę błagania ludzi, ale jeszcze większą radość i frajdę mi sprawia słuchanie próśb moich prawnucząt. - Roześmiała się histerycznie, po czym znowu zaczęła rozbawiona. - Oczywiście, że mu nic nie zrobię. Nie ma niczego, co mogłoby zrujnować jego życie na wieki, prócz … - mówiąc to spojrzała podstępnie na Corę. - ciebie.

Następne pnącza wyleciały z ziemi obwiązując jej nogi i skrzydła unosząc ją kilka centymetrów na ziemi. Krzyknęła z bólu, na co Gaia się uśmiechnęła i zaczęła do niej podchodzić.

Jesteś jedyną rzeczą, na jakiej Hadesowi może zależeć, a utrata ciebie, mogłaby go zranić tak mocno, że nie pozbierałby się do końca świata. - W prawej dłoni Gai pojawił się sztylet.

_Nawet jeśli ją zabijesz, zawsze pozostanę jedynym świadkiem zdarzenia. Powiem Hadesowi coś zrobiła, cały Olimp dowie się o twojej zdradzie! Nic mi nie zrobisz przez te kraty! - Krzyknęła Astrea. Czuła się taka bezsilna, że tylko to mogła powiedzieć._

Gaia nie zwróciła uwagi na jej słowa. Widziała czysty strach w oczach Cory, co sprawiło jej niezwykłą przyjemność oglądanie ich w agonii jaką wewnętrznie przeżywała. Nagle do głowy wpadł jej inny pomysł. - Albo … Co powiedziecie na wymazanie pamięci? Haa! Jak zobaczy, że jego jedyna miłość nie chce mieć z nim nic do czynienia. To powinno go zabić.

_Coro. - Zaczęła Astrea poważnym tonem, lecz tym razem sama użyła zaklęcia telepatii, tak by Gaia jej nie słyszała. - Gdy tylko poczujesz luźniejszy uchwyt, uciekaj najszybciej jak potrafisz. - W tej całej sytuacji, na twarzy Cory wymalowało się jeszcze większe zdziwienie. - Może uda ci się dobiec wystarczająco daleko, by ta wiedźma cię nie atakowała. Jakby co, natura jest po twojej stronie. _

_Co masz na myśli? - Zapytała przestraszona Cora._

_Był to dla mnie zaszczyt cię uczyć. Pamiętaj, zawsze walcz do końca o swoje marzenia. - Powiedziała łagodnym tonem Astrea._

Podniosła sztylet i przecięła nim pasek bransolety. Skrzydła i suknia natychmiast zniknęły - ustępując miejsca szarej tunice i płaszcza z kapturem - a sama Cora krzyknęła.

Astrea! - Zaczęła się wyrywać, ale to tylko pogarszało sytuację. - Proszę …! Zostaw ją!

Gaia patrzyła się tylko na Symbol Bogów.

_Idź do piekła dziwko. - Powiedziała lodowatym tonem Astrea._

Gaia tylko się uśmiechnęła. - Tuż za tobą. - Mówiąc to zacisnęła pieść, przez co Symbol Bogów złamał się na kilka kawałków.

I to właśnie wtedy ogromna kula światła eksplodowała z ręki Gai, odrzucając ją na drugą stronę polany. Gdy uderzyła o ziemię, pnącza natychmiast puściły, zapadając się pod ziemię. Cora wylądowała na ziemi, dalej wpatrując się nie dowierzając przed siebie.

Ocaliła mnie. - Szepnęła w głowie. - Poświęciła własne życie, by mnie uratować.

Coro. - Łagodny głos Astrei dobiegł z kuli. - Proszę. Uciekaj

Całe ciało drżało i wszystko w niej mówiło by uciekała. Nie! Tym razem nie podda się strachowi. Kula światła zmniejszała się.

Nigdy! - Krzyknęła z rozpaczą w głosie. - Nigdy cię nie zostawię! Obiecałam, że sprowadzę cię z powrotem na niebo! Jaka przyjaciółka by ze mnie była, gdybym miała zostawić cię teraz! Nigdy się nie poddam! - Krzycząc ostatnie słowa, wstała na równe nogi. -NIGDY!

Nie możesz mnie dotknąć! - Krzyknęła Astrea. - Tylko Gaia może … - przerwała, bo w tym momencie Cora złapała jej mały liliowy płomień w dłonie i wypowiadając zaklęcie przyspieszenia pobiegła wraz z nim w stronę góry. - Niemożliwe.

Gaia ocknąwszy się zdała sobie sprawę, że jest sama na polanie. Wściekła się niemiłosiernie i krzyknęła na cały głos, na co cała ziemia zareagowała. Wyszły z niej setki pnączy tym razem z kolcami.

Kradniesz mi duszę i masz zamiar jeszcze uciec? - Szepnęła z wyrazem nienawiści w głosie i twarzy. - Znajdźcie i zabijcie!

Pnącza natychmiast ruszyły za uciekinierem. Cora biegła najszybciej jak umiała, ale pnącza szybko ją doganiały.

Uważaj! - Krzyknęła Astrea.

Corze wyczerpał się już limit strachu. Wyczuwała aurę natury dookoła siebie i miała zamiar ją wykorzystać. Złapała płomień Astrei w lewą dłoń, a w prawej pojawiła się zielona aura. Ton jej zaklęcia odbił się tym samym echem co zielonych kulek. Drzewa jakby ożyły i swoimi mocnymi korzeniami zatrzymały większość pnączy, po czym zagoniły je do ziemi, by następnie się zamknęła. Nie wszystkie pnącza dały się drzewom. Wtedy Cora wypowiedziała inne zaklęcie w innej tonacji. Natychmiast kulki z roślin i drzew przybyły, by unieść Corę wysoko w górę. Pnącze wydłużyło się i szykowało zamach, kiedy to w dłoni Cory pojawiła się znowu zielona aura. Złapała pnącze i sparaliżowała je, przez co spadło na ziemię.

Dyszała. Nie czuła już nic, oprócz zmęczenia i łez cisnących się do jej oczu. Kulki słabły, znajdowały się tuż za wysoko od ziemi, ale też czuły, że ich Pani słabnie.

Cora! - Krzyknęła Astrea, gdy jej przyjaciółka odchyliła się za bardzo do tyłu, a kulki pod nimi zniknęły.

Gaia widząc to, zaśmiała się najgłośniej jak umiała. - Teraz jesteś moja.

W ułamku sekundy pnącza wyszły z ziemi, by złapać Corę i przynieść swej Pani. Już miały to zrobić, gdy nagle … zniknęła.

Gaia otworzyła szeroko oczy.

To nie może być on. - Pomyślała zszokowana. - A jeśli? -Biła od niej wściekłość. - Dobrze. Tę rundę wygrałaś Coro. - Powiedziała sama do siebie. Kilka pnączy zaczęło ją okrążać, a ona zaczęła je głaskać. - Bój się. Niedługo zamienię twoje życie w piekło.

Czuła się tak błogo. Nie chciała nawet wiedzieć gdzie jest i co się stało. Słyszała czyjś ciepły i głęboki głos. Ktoś ją trzymał na rękach, ktoś bardzo ciepły. Wołał jej imię i im częściej to robił, tym bardziej Cora wtulała się w jego pierś. Usłyszała jego miły śmiech. Aż sama się uśmiechnęła.

Cora. Albo otwierasz oczy w ciągu następnych 5 sekund, albo cię zatłukę. - Słyszała głos Astrei. Była dość poddenerwowana.

Nie ma potrzeby jej budzić. Konfrontacja z moją żoną to naprawdę wielki wysiłek. - Powiedział spokojnie głos.

Przymrużyła oczy, nie chciała, ale nie mogła sobie teraz pozwolić na drzemkę. Najpierw rozejrzała się, gdzie się znajduję. Była w powietrzu i leciała w górę. Dobrze wiedzieć.

Wstawaj Śpiąca Królewno! - Krzyknęła Astrea, na co mężczyzna się zaśmiał.

Cora natychmiast się wybudziła i omal nie spadła z rąk boga, który ją nosił.

Niemożliwe! - Szepnęła Cora, dowiadując się kim on jest. - Uranos.

Najstarszy i najpotężniejszy bóg - zaraz za Gają – trzymał jej drobne ciało w swych silnych ramionach. Był oszałamiająco przystojny jak na swoje lata. Z jego twarzy biła dorosłość i rozeznanie. Miał długie do ramion białe włosy, spięte opaską na czole. Jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie widziała tak jasnych niebieskich oczu. No i oczywiście lekki zarost. Miał taki niesamowity i przyjemny uśmiech, że aż Cora się zaczerwieniła na twarzy.

Jesteś naprawdę dzielna, Coro. - Przemówił swoim jakże doskonałym i głębokim głosem. Corze, aż serce nie wyszło z piersi. - Nie zostawiłaś swojej przyjaciółki, by stała się następnym pnączem Gai.

Cora dalej nic nie mówiła, oczarowana i zawstydzona.

Ehh. - Westchnęła Astrea. - Myślę, że zabrakło jej języka w buzi i oleju w głowie.

Bóg nieba zmartwił się przez chwilę. - Myślisz, że to moja wina?

Cora natychmiast odzyskała mowę i zaczęła się wiercić by zaprzeczyć. - Nie! Nie! Oczywiście, że nie!

Uranos natychmiast się rozpogodził. - Cieszę się, że już ci lepiej.

Hehehe! - Zaczęła się drapać po głowie zawstydzona Cora. - Dzię … Dziękuje ci za ratunek Uranosie. To dla mnie zaszczyt cię poznać.

Ależ proszę, nie dziękuj. Nie mogłem pozwolić by taki skarb jak ty, stał się ofiarą mojej okrutnej żony.

Aaaahhh. - Westchnęła głośno Cora, na co Astrea zareagowała obrzydzeniem.

Zbliżali się do bram Olimpu. Tam Uranos delikatnie postawił ją na ziemi. Cora niechętnie zeszła z jego ramion.

Bardzo ci dziękuje raz jeszcze za ratunek. - Powiedziała Cora.

Uranos uśmiechnął się. - Mam coś dla ciebie. - Przybliżył się do Cory i złożył na jej czole delikatny pocałunek. Cora zatkało.

No ty chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz Uranosie! - Krzyknęła Astrea.

Uśmiechnął się na koniec i odleciał. Nie miał skrzydeł. Nie potrzebował ich. Cora jeszcze chwile stała z oszołomienia.

Będziesz się tak gapić cały czas na niego jak odlatuje, czy może wreszcie ruszysz cztery litery? - Zaczęła zła Astrea, dalej płonąca w jej lewej dłoni.

Co? Aaaa. - Oprzytomniała i ruszyła ku Olimpowi. Brama nie była wyważona, albo Tytanów tu w ogóle nie było, albo bogowie jednak potrafią coś szybko załatwić. - Coś ty taka nerwowa?

Nerwowa? - Zapytała. - Flirtowałaś z Unosem! Jak miałam przejść obok tego obojętnie?

Co? Nieee! Ja wcale z nim nie flirtowałam! - Zaprzeczyła głośno.

Ohh proszę. - Dodała z urazem.

Astreo, to nie jest tak jak myślisz. - Zaczęła Cora. - On jest legendą, tak jak Gaia. Nikt nigdy go nie widział. Uratował nas i tu zostawił. Jestem pełna podziwu dla jego talentu magicznego jak i fechtunkowego. Widziałaś kiedyś kolory nieba o wschodzie lub zachodzie słońca? Są wspaniałe. Fakt, jest zabójczo przystojny, ale nigdy – powtarzam – nigdy, nie kochałabym go tak mocno jak Hadesa.

Cały czas mówiła spokojnie, co poskutkowało. W końcu Astrea ustąpiła i było słychać, że się uśmiecha.

No dobra narwańcu. Tak w ogóle, to powinnam ci podziękować. - Powiedziała nieśmiało i cicho.

Cora uśmiechnęła się i zrobiła minę jakby nie słyszała.

Wybacz, mówiłaś coś? - zachichotała.

Znowu zaczęła cicho. - Jestem ci wdzięczna …

Tak jakby nie dosłyszała … - Dalej droczyła się z nią Cora.

Przeginasz dziewczyno. - Powiedziała stanowczo Astrea co sprawiło, że Cora wybuchła śmiechem, po czym również i Astrea.

Doszły do miasta. Olimp. Widać było szkody jakie wyrządzili Tytani swoim atakiem, ale szybko im szła odbudowa. Obie dziewczyny były zaskoczone tym widokiem.

Patrzcie Państwo. Jak chcą, to potrafią współpracować. - Zażartowała Astrea, na co Cora zachichotała.

Musimy dostać się do Astreusa tak, by nikt cię nie zobaczył. - Powiedziała Cora. - Czy gdy wrócisz na niebo ….

Tak. Odzyskam swoją ludzką postać i stanę się wolną gwiazdą. - Dokończyła Astrea, po czym dodała prawie załamanym głosem. - Coro. Naprawdę jestem ci wdzięczna za to wszystko.

Uśmiechnęła się. Objęła liliowy płomień w obie dłonie i przytuliła go do policzka. Po czułościach odezwała się. - Schowam się we włosach. Nikt nie może zobaczyć, że trzymam w dłoniach duszę bogini.

Zrobiła tak i ruszyła ku miastu.

Tak w sumie, to bardzo ciekawe, że możesz trzymać moją duszę. Inni bogowie w ogóle by mnie nie widzieli lub nie mogli dotknąć … Do tego jeszcze natura była ci posłuszna gdy uciekałyśmy. - Mówiła Astrea. - Nie pomyślałaś może …

Wiem co powiesz i wiem, że masz rację, ale … Boję się tego stwierdzić. - Odpowiedziała Cora zakładając ręce i spuszczając głowę.

Nie możesz uciekać przed przeznaczeniem Coro.

Ale Astreo pomyśl. Jeżeli rzeczywiście jestem boginią życia i natury … Czy Hades dalej będzie mnie kochał? Znaczy, będę jego przeciwieństwem. On całe dnie spędza w ciemnym Podziemiu, a ja …. całe dnie i noce będę musiała spędzać na powierzchni pomagając naturze i ziemi żyć. On utożsamia śmierć, ja życie. - Naprawdę się zmartwiła. - Czy więź między nami w ogóle będzie możliwa?

Na to Astrea nie odpowiedziała. Resztę podróży, aż do domu Astreusa spędziły w milczeniu. Cora weszła po schodkach i od razu zauważyła niskiego i przy kości mężczyznę, który dekorował wnętrze płótnami na wzór konstelacji gwiazd, zastanawiając się, gdzie najlepiej pasują.

Astreus? - Zapytała Cora, wyrywając go z myśli. Uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie, odłożył płótna i ruszył w kierunku dziewczyny.

Był niski i szeroki. Blond włosy rosły mu tylko po bokach za uszami a i tak samowolnie podnosiły się w górę. Ciemno granatowe oczy. Pulchne policzki, mały nosek i prostokątna bródka. Jego skóra, przypominała kolor nieba przy słońcu, które schowało się już za horyzontem.

Ahh! Cora! Jak miło cię widzieć, zwłaszcza po tym co tu zaszło. Dzięki niech będą Gai, za twoje zdrowie. - Powiedział Astreus cały czas uśmiechnięty. Miał przeciętny głos, nie za wysoki nie za niski, nie za piskliwy, nie za głęboki.

Gai, co? - Pomyślała Cora. - Ja również jestem rada, że nic wam się nie stało. Walczyłam z cyklopem w Tebach i nie zdążyłam dolecieć tu za Herculesem, ale widzę, że dobrze się spisał. - Powiedziała po czym sama się uśmiechnęła.

Aahh, żałuj, że tego nie widziałaś. Twój podopieczny był fenomenalny. Cisnął wszystkich Tytanów w kosmos, gdzie eksplodowali! Na szczęście żadna z moich gwiazdek nie ucierpiała. Noo, ale dość już o mnie. Mów kochana, co cię … - Nie dokończył, dało się słyszeć inny przepiękny kobiecy głos.

Astreusie.

Zaraz po tych słowach, Astreus i Cora wraz z Astreą, która wyjrzała zza włosów przyjaciółki zobaczyli nadlatujące piękno. Zamurowało Astreę, gdy zobaczyła Eos. Była taka śliczna. Miała krótkie brązowe i falowane włosy. Różowe oczy, policzki i usta. Oliwkową skórę. Nienaganna figura i skrzydła. Przezroczyste 2 pary skrzydeł, jak u owadów tylko, że jej ich kształt przypominał zwężone koła. Poleciała prosto w objęcia Astreusa. Poczuła straszny sentyment, tak jakby już kiedyś widziała tę scenę.

Ohh Eos. Moja najdroższa! - Krzyknął Astreus z radości na widok swojej żony. Przytulił ją najmocniej jak umiał po czym pocałowali się.

Cora, patrząc na nich zastanawiała się, jak oni to robią mimo swojej pracy. Było widać, że szczerze się kochają. A jednak … Byli swoimi przeciwieństwami.

Kiedy skończyli pocałunek Eos zauważyła gości.

Ohh wybacz mi proszę Coro. Tak bardzo się cieszę, ze Astreusowi nic się nie stało. - Mówiąc to przytuliła się raz jeszcze do swojego męża.

Nie. Nic nie szkodzi. Nawet cieszy mnie fakt, że na Olimpie można spotkać jeszcze prawdziwą miłość. - Uśmiechnęła się do nich.

Eos, najmilsza. Co ty na to, by zaprosić naszego gościa do środka? - Zapytał Astreus.

Nie, nie. Proszę. Nie chce być dla was problemem. - Od razu zareagowała Cora

Ohh skarbie, przestań! Dawno cię nie było na Olimpie. Nalegam. - Powiedziała Eos.

Proszę Coro. Wejdź tam. - Usłyszała szept Astrei. Czuła w nim … nic, co ją zmartwiło.

No … Dobrze, ale tylko jeden łyk ambrozji. - Powiedziała po czym weszła wraz z gospodarzami do ich domu. Nie był za duży, ani za mały. W sam raz. Jak okiem sięgnąć wszędzie gdzieś wisiały jakieś malowidła wschodów i zachodów słońca oraz płótna różnych konstelacji.

Kochanie, pójdę przygotować ambrozję. Proszę, zabaw naszego gościa. - Powiedziała Eos.

Naturalnie – Odpowiedział przyjazny bóg astrologii i nocnego nieba po czym pocałował żonę i puścił ją. Odwrócił się do Cory i zaprosił gestem by usiadła na poduszkach przy niewielkim stole. - Mam nadzieje, że nie czujesz się źle gdy okazuje czułość mej żonie. - Zmartwił się bóg.

Niee! Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Naprawdę, krzepicie me serce. - Odpowiedziała Cora z uśmiechem.

Tak więc mów moja droga, co cię do mnie sprowadza. - Zapytał Astreus siadając po turecku i zakładając ręce na kolana.

Cora przez chwilę milczała, po czym pochyliła się ku Astreusowi, na co on też się schylił zaciekawiony.

Astreusie. Muszę liczyć na całkowitą dyskrecję z twojej strony w tej sprawie. - Powiedziała szeptem Cora.

Bóg przytaknął zmartwiony. - Czy coś się stało?

Cora przez chwilę się wahała, ale w końcu sięgnęła za włosy i wyciągnęła mały liliowy płomień. Astreusa zamurowało. Wpatrywał się w płomień nie dowierzając temu co widzi. Dusza bogini, leżąca w dłoniach Cory.

To niemożliwe. - Odparł bezgłośnie. - J... Jak ty to …?

Astreusie, proszę. Uspokój się. Zaraz ci wszystko wytłumaczę. - Odpowiedziała spokojnie ale stanowczo Cora.

Usiadł normalnie i patrzył to na Corę, to na płomień.

Kto to jest? - Zapytał.

Astrea. Bogini sprawiedliwości. - Odpowiedziała, ale zaraz potem usłyszała stłuczenie naczyń. Spojrzała przed siebie i zobaczyła latającą Eos, która patrzyła się na płomień z rękami na ustach z szoku i łzami w oczach.

Moja córeczka … - Powiedziała szeptem, na co Cora się zdziwiła. Podleciała szybko do płomyka i zaczęła płakać.

Astreus objął swoją żonę, samemu ledwie powstrzymując łzy.

Córka? - Zapytała Cora. - To … Niemożliwe. Astrea mówiła mi, że jest córką Temidy i Zeusa.

Mamo … Tato … - Powiedziała Astrea z tęsknotą w głosie.

Eos jak poparzona oderwała się od męża i kucnęła na wprost płomyczka.

Astreo. - Mówiła załamanym głosem, po czym znowu się popłakała.

Dlaczego mnie porzuciliście? - Zapytała szeptem Astrea.

Skąd! Oczywiście, że cię nie porzuciliśmy! - Powiedział stanowczo Astreus, po czym znowu przytulił swoją żonę. - Nigdy nie chcieliśmy, by wyglądało to tak, jak teraz wygląda.

Więc … Czemu tak wyszło? - Zapytała Astrea.

To wszystko stało się gdy byłam z tobą w ciąży. - Zaczęła załamanym głosem od łez Eos. - Pewnej nocy dostałam sen od Moir. Przepowiednie. Zeus będzie czyhał na moje dziecko, jeśli go nie ukryję w gwiazdach. Nie mogłam znieść myśli, że moje najmłodsze dziecko mogłoby być jedną z kochanek Zeusa. - Przerwała na chwilę, po czym znowu podjęła. - Gdy tylko cię urodziłam, zobaczyłam jak przepięknym dzieckiem jesteś. Obawiałam się, że to co mówiły Moiry, spełni się. Prosiłam o radę Temidę. Powiedziała, że ukryje cię w konstelacji Panny, na znak twojej niewinności. Gdy miałaś trzy latka, uświadomiłam sobie, że przepowiednia się spełnia. Zeus coraz częściej patrzył na ciebie i – tu zaczęła ze wściekłością w głosie – słowo daję, że myślał, jak by cię zabrać do swojego łóżka, gdy dorośniesz. - Znowu zaczęła załamanym głosem. - Nie miałam wyjścia. Oddałam cię Temidzie i … i … - Nie dokończyła, bo schowała twarz w szatach męża by gorzko zapłakać.

Byłaś tak żywym i wspaniałym dzieckiem. - Zaczął smutno Astreus. - Nikt z twojego rodzeństwa nie był jak ty. O takiej córce, marzy każdy bóg i bogini … ale Zeus nam to zabrał. - Chwilę pomilczał, po czym spojrzała na płomień. - Byłaś taka podobna do swojej matki, tylko oczy i blond pasemka miałaś po mnie.

Cora siedziała z rękami przed sobą i nie wierzyła temu co słyszała. Kto był winowajcą? Zeus jak zawsze. Nie umiał, chodź na pewno mógł powstrzymać się. Spuściła głowę i zapłakała. Astrea milczała cały czas.

To takie niesprawiedliwe. - Szepnęła Eos.

Ironia. - Powiedziała cicho Astrea. - To ja byłam boginią sprawiedliwości.

Cora nie wytrzymała. Jeżeli uczucia dają jej tak niewyobrażalną dla niej siłę do walki, to i tym razem musi z nich skorzystać by odtworzyć ciało dla Astrei.

Astreo. - Zaczęła Cora. - Pamiętasz jak obiecałam, że wrócisz na niebo Astreusa? Otóż kłamałam.

Astreus i Eos wlepili zszokowane spojrzenia na Corę, ale ta ciągnęła dalej.

Eos ma rację. To jest niesprawiedliwe. - Mówiła cicho, ale pewnie. - Ty nie wrócisz już nigdy tam, gdzie cię wysłała Temida. Ty znowu staniesz się boginią.

Na te słowa płomień natychmiast się powiększył i zajaśniał. Astreus instynktownie machnięciem ręki zakrył wszystkie okna, a Eos wpatrywała się uważnie w płomień. Cora nic nie mówiła. W myślach przypominała sobie wspomnienia o Astrei. O tym jak pomogła jej zrozumieć istotę bycia bohaterem. O tym jak nauczyła ją latać. O tym jak poświęciła swoje życie, by ją uratować. To wszystko wywoływało fale uczuć, które kontrolowała. Czuła jak płomień się powiększa i tworzy się ciało. Na samym końcu nuciła kilka dziwnych dla Eos i Astreusa sylab, ale takim właśnie językiem posługiwała się bogini życia i natury. W końcu światło wybuchło ukazując kobiecą postać w sukni i ze skrzydłami pełnymi białych piór. Astreus podniósł się szybko i złapał ciało swojej córki. Cora była wyczerpana. Odchyliła się do tyłu i upadła na plecy.

Astreus i Eos przeglądali się córce, która właśnie się budziła. Nie wierzyli, że ich najdroższe dziecko jest tuż przed nimi. Tak bardzo wyrosła, lecz dalej wyglądała jak jej matka zza wyjątkiem oczu i włosów, które były pasemkami blondu i brązu. Powoli otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na rodziców.

Mama … Tata … - Powiedziała szeptem dotykając ich twarzy.

Natychmiast oboje ją przytulili i wszyscy się popłakali. To był ich najszczęśliwszy dzień. Ich córka. Ich ukochana córka wróciła po tak długim czasie.

Astrea szybko przerwała uścisk, gdy zobaczyła leżącą na podłodze Corę. Krzyknęła jej imię i szybko podbiegła do niej. Wiedziała, że jest wyczerpana, ale nie mogła się teraz położyć spać.

Mamo, szybko! Ambrozja! - Powiedziała stanowczo Astrea.

Eos nie dała sobie tego dwa razy powtarzać, ruszyła lotem do kuchni i zaczęła nowe przygotowania. Astreus podniósł śpiącą Corę na kanapę. Widział jak bardzo Astrei zależy na tej dziewczynie.

Nie może lepiej odpocząć? Sen jest lepszy niż ambrozja. - Powiedział kładąc rękę na dłoni córki.

Astrea uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Nie tato. Ona ma przed sobą jeszcze jedną walkę, jeśli chce osiągnąć to, przez co tak wiele wycierpiała.

Eos przyleciała z kubkiem pełnym ambrozji, po czym podała go córce. Astrea wzięła kubek i podniosła głowę Cory. Wlała jej pół kubka do ust. Automatycznie dziewczyna przełknęła. Jej aura stała się jaśniejsza i się obudziła.

Głowa ją strasznie bolała. Pewnie to przez to, że ,,stworzyła" nowe życie. Czyli to prawda. Jest 10 elementem Kręgu Równowagi jako bogini życia i natury. Jednak, gdy zobaczyła Astreę i jej uśmiechniętą twarz, ból minął.

Bierz to i pij do końca. - Powiedziała łagodnie Astrea.

Cora wstała do pozycji siedzące i wypiła resztę napoju. Poczuła się o wiele lepiej. Nowe siły w nią wróciły. Spojrzała na rodzinę przed sobą. Astreus trzymał swoją piękną żonę Eos za rękę, a między nimi siedziała Astrea. Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie.

Coro, tak bardzo ci dziękujemy. - Powiedziała pełnym wdzięczności głosem Eos ze łzami w oczach.

I przysięgamy nie mówić o tym co tu zaszło. - Mówiąc następne zdanie cała rodzina skłoniła się w pas. - Bogini życia i natury.

Trochę to zaskoczyło Corę. - Obiecałam Astrei, że wrócę ją do domu.

Astrea uśmiechnęła się – Już czas byś ty, wróciła do domu.

Cora odstawiła kubek i zanim wstała spojrzała jeszcze na Astreusa i Eos.

Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie do was.

Ohh, pytaj śmiało. O wszystko – Powiedział zadowolony Astreus.

Jak wam się udało przetrwać razem, mimo iż tak bardzo się różnicie z Eos?

Astrea westchnęła z zadowoleniem. - Wiedziałam.

Astreus spojrzał na swoją żonę, po czym zaczął. - Jeżeli kogoś naprawdę kochasz …

Nie ma to znaczenia kim jesteście. - Dokończyła Eos swoim słodkim i pełnym radości głosem. - Oczywiście. Wydawało się to szalone z naszej strony. Były obawy, że nie mielibyśmy czasu dla siebie. Ja pracuje rano, kiedy Astreus śpi, a on w nocy, gdy ja śpię.

Ale zaryzykowaliśmy. - Złapał swoją żonę mocniej za rękę i spojrzał w jej oczy. - I było warto. Może nie spędzaliśmy razem każdego dnia, ale udawało nam się znajdować czas dla siebie.

I wykorzystywaliśmy go najlepiej jak umiemy dla siebie. - Dodała Eos. - Jeżeli czegoś naprawdę mocno pragniesz ….

Zawsze znajdziesz sposób by to zrobić. - dokończył Astreus przytulając swoją żonę.

Astrea wstała i również ich przytuliła. Serce jej rosło, gdy widziała jak bardzo jej rodzice się kochają. Na koniec dodała. - Innymi słowy, walcz o swoje marzenia.

Cora poczuła się znacznie lepiej po tych słowach. Sama się wzruszyła jak bardzo uszczęśliwiła tych, których potraktowano niesprawiedliwie, że mogła dać im coś, co kiedyś stracili. Westchnęła radośnie i wstała.

Bardzo wam dziękuje za rady, jakie od was dostałam. - Powiedziała Cora kłaniając się w pas.

O nie Coro. To my dziękujemy tobie za to, że wróciłaś nam córkę. - Powiedział Astreus z wdzięcznością.

Astrea podeszła do Cory i uśmiechnęła się przekornie.

Wreszcie widzimy się twarzą w twarz narwańcu.

Cora zachichotała. - Nie zauważyłam cię. - Obie zachichotały, po czym Cora zaczęła szeptem. - Wersja jest taka, ze złamałam kraty więzienia i cię uwolniłam. Trzymaj się jak najdalej Zeusa. Nie martw się. Wyperswaduje mu, by więcej cię nie niepokoił.

Astrea westchnęła. - Będę za tobą strasznie tęsknić. - Po czym szybko ją przytuliła. Cora najpierw była zdziwiona, ale odwzajemni uścisk.

Wiem, ja za tobą również. - Dodała.

Chwile tak jeszcze postały po czym Cora pierwsza puściła i ruszyła ku drzwiom. Zanim wyszła jeszcze raz się obejrzała by zobaczyć jak cała trójka się znajduję się w jednym uścisku. Nigdy nie zapomni słów tych dwojga oraz Astrei. Odciągnęła zasłonę na zewnątrz. Zdążyła jeszcze usłyszeć słowa Astrei.

Powodzenia.

Po czym nałożyła kaptur na głowę i wyszła na spotkanie ze swoim ojcem. Zeusem.


	13. Chapter 13

Był wczesny ranek, około 7 rano. Kto by pomyślał, że niecałą godzinę temu nastąpił atak Tytanów. Dzień zapowiadał się wręcz wyśmienicie. Helios umiał się czasem postarać.

Pałac Zeusa znajdował się kilka pięter niżej od domu Astreusa. Prowadziła do niego złota kostka, tak by każdy wiedział gdzie idzie. Cora, gdy pierwszy raz usłyszała ten absurdalny pomysł Zeusa omal się nie utopiła, gdy pływała w jeziorze w Bezpiecznym Kręgu. Niekiedy drogi się rozchodziły, prowadząc do domów innych bogów. Kilka razy Cora musiała wchodzić pod górę. Miasto Olimp było zawierzone na ogromnej chmurze, z której wyrastało kilka gór. Na każdej z nich postawione były pałace poszczególnych bogów. Na szczycie oczywiście mieszkał Zeus z Hera. Niżej Hestia, a w dół pomniejsi bogowie. U stóp gór znajdowała się mała dolina, gdzie zwykły przesiadywać boginie po ,,ciężkim" dniu pracy. Na samym jego skraju, zaczynało się zejście do jeziora, które oddalając się stawało się wodospadem. Jednak woda nie spadała na ziemię. Zamieniała się w chmury.

Szkoda, że nie mam skrzydeł. - Pomyślała Cora. Mogłaby dzięki nim darować sobie ten spacer i wlecieć prosto do Pałacu Zeusa i od razu przejść do rzeczy. Teraz wspinając się na szczyt, zastanawiała się jak najlepiej pokierować rozmową, tak by wygrać. - Plan jest prosty. Wchodzisz. Mówisz o co chodzi. Jeśli się nie zgadza, szantażujesz go. Wychodzisz i więcej nie wracasz. - Westchnęła na głos, po czym znów wróciła do rozmyślań. - Łatwiej powiedzieć niż niż zrobić, a jeszcze fakt iż jestem boginią życia i natury, przez co część mojej osobowości się zmieniła … - Zamilkła na chwilę, bo wchodząc pod górę doszła do domu, który pamiętała z dzieciństwa.

Dom Demeter, kilka pięter niżej od Zeusa. Nic się nie zmienił. Jej matka odbudowała go dokładnie tak samo. Nawet nie wiedziała czy można było nazwać to miejsce domem. W górze znajdowały się zaledwie trzy pomieszczenia. Wejście, które prowadziło do dwóch naprzeciwko siebie pokojów. Po lewej od wejścia znajdował się były pokój Cory. Był on bardzo duży z wielkim oknem i widokiem na dolinę. Gdy będąc dzieckiem, przyjeżdżała do ojca na kilka lat, większość czasu spędzała siedząc na wycielonym poduszkami i materacem parapecie, który robił jej za łóżko. Czasami zapraszała ją Afrodyta czy inne boginie do siebie, na prośbę Zeusa, ale tak … Nigdy nie wychodziła z własnej woli. Rozmyślała o przygodach poza Bezpiecznym Kręgiem czy Olimpem, ale nikt nie chciał jej zabrać na ziemię. Była to druga klatka w jej życiu. Czasami wieczorami, gdy wszyscy bogowie spali, wymykała się z domu do Olimpijskiej Biblioteki. Spędzała tam całą noc na studiowaniu ksiąg geograficznych, historycznych i najbardziej ulubioną był ,,Przewodnik Podziemia." Czytała go każdej nocy i nigdy się jej nie znudził. Prócz niej, były księgi magiczne. Jednak nie tłumaczyły jak wypowiadać zaklęcia. Talent ten trzeba było mieć w sobie już od początku.

Na prawo znajdował się pokój jej matki. Składał się on tylko z toaletki i ogromnego łóżka, nie wliczając roślin i kwiatów, które zapychały cały pokój. Demeter całe dnie wolała spędzać na zewnątrz na tarasie, ze swoim roślinami, pielęgnując je jak i całą ziemie. Rzadko bywała na Olimpie. Zwykle jedną, czy dwie noce, gdy przychodził czas Narady, bądź by sprawdzić czy jej córka miewa się dobrze.

Siedziała teraz w swoim ogrodzie. Pulchna, zielono-skóra bogini w spiętych wysoko marchewkowych włosach, małych zielonych oczkach, nosku i zielonych ustach. Mówiła coś do swoich roślin, bełkocząc słowa, których Cora nie rozróżniała. Widząc swoją matki całą i zdrową sprawił, że jakiś ciężar spadł z jej serca. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, jej mama odwróciła głowę powoli i leniwie, lecz widząc kto stoi u progu jej domu zamarła. Jej córka, jej ukochana córka stoi tuż za nią i patrzy się na nią.

Cora. - szepnęła głosem pełnym niedowierzania Demeter. Natychmiast wstała i ruszyła biegiem ku córce. - Cora! - Krzyknęła z radości.

Cora poczuła się nie swojo widząc reakcje matki. Nie chciała by ją teraz przytuliła, dlatego zrobiła krok do tyłu.

Nie zbliżaj się! - Krzyknęła bogini życia i natury.

Demeter nagle w jednej chwili znowu zamarła. Widząc wzrok swojej córki, przypomniała sobie dlaczego. Długo nie mogła dość do siebie po tym, co stało się w czasie jej mianowania. Nie tylko zadawała sobie pytanie gorzko płacząc dlaczego jej dziecko stało się wojownikiem, gdzie zrobiła błąd w czasie jej wychowywania, ale też dlaczego jej tak nienawidziła. Później jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że wina leży całkowicie po jej stronie. Nigdy nie słuchała, nigdy nie pozwalała. Trzymała ją jak zwierze w klatce. Ale nie miała wyboru. Musiała ją chronić przed przeszłością a także przed przyszłością.

_To był naprawdę piękny dzień. Promienie słońca i lekki letni wietrzyk muskały Demeter, gdy delikatna i świeża trawa pieściły jej skórę. Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, gładząc swój okrągły brzuszek, zastanawiając się kim będzie jej pierwsze dziecko. Pokaże mu wszystko, każdy cud tego świata, każdy gatunek zwierzęcia, każdą skałę i jezioro, każdą górę czy morze. To dziecko będzie najszczęśliwszym na świecie. Poczuła kopnięcie, po czym jeszcze jedno. Znowu się uśmiechnęła sama do siebie. Kimkolwiek by nie było lub jakąkolwiek miało by moc, będzie je kochać tak samo mocno._

_Usiadła i oparła się rękoma z tyłu. Patrzyła teraz na górę Olimp i zastanawiała się, czy wychować go/ją właśnie tam, po czym pokręciła przecząco głową. Nie. Jej dziecko nie będzie rozpieszczane przez tatusia, będzie również znało smak ciężkiej pracy. _

_Naglę słońce zasłoniły ciemne chmury, a wiatr z ciepłego stał się zimny. Pstryknęła palcami i na jej ramionach pojawił się koc z frędzlami. Okryła się nim mocniej zasłaniając głównie brzuch._

_Mam nadzieje, że nie przeszkadzamy. - Usłyszała ochrypły i kobiecy głos za sobą. _

_Natychmiast się odwróciła i wstała na równe nogi robiąc kilka kroków w tył. Moiry._

_Kloto. - Powiedziała przerażona Demeter, patrząc na najwyższą. - Lachesis. - na średnią. - Atropos. - i na najniższą._

_Tak, to my. - Powiedziała najniższa._

_Czego chcecie? - Zapytała przerażona Demeter,po czym zaczęła stanowczo z gniewem w głosie. - Jeśli to ma związek z moim dzieckiem to ostrzegam …_

_Dziećmi … - dokończyły wszystkie trzy obojętnie._

_W jednej chwili wyraz twarzy Demeter zmienił się z gniewnej na przerażoną. - Dzieci? - Powtórzyła nie dowierzając._

_Boginie nie mogły mieć bliźniąt. Jeśli tak się stawało … Jedno z nich zabierało moc a nawet życie drugiego, a w najgorszym przypadku … oboje umierało, przez walkę o dominację w brzuchu matki. _

_Upadła na kolana a łzy już dawno zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach. Jej dziecko … dzieci. Dlaczego to zdarzyło się właśnie jej?_

_Wynoście się. - Szepnęła głosem pełnym nienawiści._

_Mamy ci coś do powiedzenia złociutka. - Odparła Lachesis._

_Nie obchodzi mnie co chcecie mi powiedzieć! - Krzyknęła Demeter. - Wynoście się stąd! - Po czym znowu gorzko zapłakała._

_Kloto zrobiła krok do przodu i zaczęła : _

_W jednym łonie dziecka dwa_

_Na niekorzyści przechyla się waga twa._

_Ich moce przyszłe to wielkie różnice_

_Na kartach dziejów zapiszą się w książnice._

_Lecz wybór przed tobą Demeter moja_

_Jedna z nich tylko może być twoja._

_Na pierwszą czyhać będzie Gai przekleństwo_

_Opętana przez własne szaleństwo._

_Na drugą spadnie spokój wieczysty_

_Jednak ciało odmówi świateł macierzystych._

_Demeter złociutka, nie wiemy której to z nich_

_Dotyczy przepowiedni świt._

_Lecz przyszłość jest możliwa_

_Tak by każda z nich była szczęśliwa._

_Demeter, przyj dalej! - Krzyczała Hygia przekrzykując krzyk i jęki przyszłej matki. _

_Demeter nigdy nie posądzałabym, że poród może być aż tak bolesny. Inne boginie radziły sobie z tym wyśmienicie. 2 minuty i po sprawie, ale nie. Jej dzieci muszą wyjść z hukiem. Parła dalej co przyniosło jej falę nowego bólu, przez który krzyknęła głośniej niż poprzednim razem._

_Znajdowała się w swoim sanktuarium – Bezpiecznym Kręgu jak to zwykła nazywać. Gdy tylko poczuła, że odchodzą wody natychmiast kazała najbliższej nimfie posłać po Hygię, boginię zdrowia. Nie ważne co powiedziały jej Moiry o wyborze dziecka. Zostanie z obojgiem i będzie je kochać oba tak samo. Nie ważne, które będzie silniejsze od drugiego. _

_Widzę już główkę! Ostatni raz! - Krzyknęła radośnie Hygia._

_Wcale nie ostatni! - Krzyknęła Demeter. - Jest jeszcze jedno! - Po czym znowu krzyknęła przez falę bólu._

_Na początku Hygia znieruchomiała, po czym wydostała dziecko i klepnęła je tak iż maleństwo zaczęło płakać. Na ten dźwięk Demeter momentalnie przestała krzyczeć i spojrzała na jej pierwsze dziecko._

_Dziewczynka. - Powiedziała Hygia._

_Demeter uśmiechnęła się na widok jasnoróżowej skóry dziecka – Cora. - Szepnęła, po czym znowu zaczęła krzyczeć z bólu._

_Hygia szybko owinęła dzieciątko, podała je nimfie po czym wróciła do odebrania drugiego dziecka na świat._

_Powinno pójść lepiej. - Powiedziała Hygia._

_Demeter cały czas parła. Była już u kresów sił, lecz chciała zobaczyć swoje drugie dziecko. Nie spocznie póki go nie zobaczy. Po kilki długich dla niej chwilach usłyszała inny krzyk dziecka i momentalnie cały ból zniknął. Otworzyła oczy wyczerpana i zobaczyła ją. Jasno granatowa skóra._

_Gratuluje – Powiedziała Hygia owijając w płótno drugą dziewcznkę._

_Demeter nie pamięta co stało się później. Zemdlała ze zmęczenia, widok obu jej córeczek na ten dzień jej wystarczał. Obudziła się w swoim domu. Szumiło jej w głowie, lecz szybko otworzyła oczy mimo bólu, gdyż słyszała krzyk dziecka. Wstała i nie wierzyła w to co widzi. Na podłodze leżała Hygia i nimfa, która była obecna przy jej porodzie. Natychmiast ruszyła do pokoju obok, z którego wydobywał się krzyk dziecka. W kołysce leżało tylko jedno dziecko. Jasno granatowego już nie było._

Jak miała się po tym otrząsnąć? Gdy Hygia i nimfa obudziły się twierdziły, że urodziła tylko jedno dziecko. Szukała swojego nawet nienazwanego dziecka po całej ziemi, nigdzie nie mogąc go znaleźć, aż cała jej nadzieja przepadła. Została jej tylko Cora. Nie mogła jej stracić, po prostu nie mogła. Zamknęła ją w Bezpiecznym Kręgu, który strzegła dniami i nocami, by nic się nie stało jej pierwszemu dziecku.

Nigdy nie miała odwagi jej o tym powiedzieć. Sądziła, że jeśli zostanie to w tajemnicy, będzie lepiej dla Cory. Oszukiwała się tyle lat, że jej dziecko jest z nią szczęśliwe.

Na te wspomnienia po policzkach Demeter zaczęły same spływać łzy. Nie widziała swojego dziecka przez ostatnie 4 lata, które i tak wydawały się jej milenium. Przez cały ten czas Demeter prawie odchodziła od zmysłów gdzie jest jej córka i czemu jej tak nienawidzi. Teraz, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z odpowiedzi spojrzała na Corę szklistymi i zielonymi oczami.

Córeczko. - Zaczęła załamanym głosem Demeter. - Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.

Corę zamurowało,a samo jej serce na chwile przestało bić. Kobieta, która trzymała ją w klatce całe jej życie. Całe 1100 lat. Kobieta, która nigdy jej nie słuchała i narzucała swoją wolę, stoi tuż przed nią i … przeprasza. Może kiedyś powiedziałaby, że nigdy jej nie wybaczy tego jak zniszczyła jej życie … ale nie teraz. Sama się popłakała. To była jej mama. Była przy niej kiedy spadła z gór i otarła sobie kolana. Gdy każdego wieczoru będąc dzieckiem, śpiewała jej kołysanki na kolanach.

Mamo … - szepnęła Cora, po czym rzuciła się biegiem w stronę Demeter i obejmując ją najmocniej jak umiała. Demeter zrobiła to samo. Obie płakały z radości, że znowu się ze sobą widzą i że stary konflikt między nimi został zażegnany.

Córeczko! Tak strasznie cię przepraszam! Za wszelką cenę chciałam chronić cię od złego, kiedy to ja byłam tą złą zamykając cię przed światem! - Mówiła Demeter.

Wiem mamo. Teraz to rozumiem. - Powiedziała Cora załamanym głosem.

Obie odsunęły się od siebie i spojrzały po sobie. Cora była wyższa od matki o głowę, ale dalej wyglądała jak ją ostatni raz pamiętała.

Wyrosłaś i wypiękniałaś. Spójrzcie tylko … - Powiedziała Demeter wycierając łzy.

Cora odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

Kochanie. - Zaczęła Demeter obejmując w obie dłonie twarz córki. - Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam.

Ja za tobą również mamo. - Odpowiedziała Cora ujmując dłonie matki.

Chcę, byś była szczęśliwa. - Mówiła Demeter. - Zaakceptowałam twój wybór jako bogini bohaterów. Cokolwiek podejmiesz w przyszłości wiedz, że całym mym sercem jestem z tobą.

Cora znowu się uśmiechnęła i objęła Demeter. - Dziękuje ci. To ważne dla mnie co teraz mówisz.

I jeśli kiedykolwiek miałabyś z czymś problem, przyjdź. Tym razem będę lepszym słuchaczem.

Cora zachichotała, po czym dalej obejmując mamę, spojrzała się jej w oczy. - Tak zrobię. - Oderwała się od niej, lecz dalej patrzyła na nią. - Mamo, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. - Demeter zrobiła zmartwioną minę. - Nie wrócę więcej na Olimp.

Demeter spuściła głowę. Wiedziała, że to powie. - Wiem. - Te słowa zdziwiły Corę. - Masz własną działkę bohaterów, o których musisz dbać. Nie widziałam cię ani razu od kiedy odeszłaś na ziemie. Mam tylko nadzieje …

Spotkamy się jeszcze kiedyś. - Dokończyła Cora. - Obiecuję.

Demeter uśmiechnęła się i raz jeszcze przytuliła córkę.

Muszę już iść. - Powiedziała Cora.

Wiem. - Odpowiedziała Demeter.

Na pożegnanie przytuliły się raz jeszcze. Cora pomachała matce ostatni raz, zanim zaczęła się wspinać.

Czuła się o wiele lepiej i była bardziej zmobilizowana. Miała po swoje stronie matkę, której nie odczuwała obecności, od kiedy zaczęła dorastać. Czuła ciepło w sercu i nadzieje, że może kiedyś powie jej jak się czuje wobec Hadesa, ale teraz nie był to odpowiedni moment.

Zanim się obejrzała była u stóp Pałacu Zeusa. Ogromny dom z wielkim ogrodem, z którego spadała Rzeka Życia. Nie zwracała na to uwagi. Wzięła głęboki wdech i ruszyła ku wejściu. W myślach powtarzała sobie schemat wydarzeń jakie mają nastąpić. Złota kostka kończyła się tuż przed wejściem, które zasłaniały, delikatne szkarłatne płótna przewieszone w poprzek. Nie czekała na pozwolenie. Zdecydowanym ruchem weszła do środka omijając materiał.

Zeusie! - Powiedziała wysokim tonem, lecz nie krzycząc. Jej głos odbił się echem po wielkim pomieszczeniu. Nie czekała długo, za następną kolumną ukazała się postać Zeusa całego w skowronkach.

Haa! Patrzcie państwo! Moja córunia Cora! - Krzyczał z radości Zeus podbiegając i podnosząc w uścisku Corę.

Zabrakło jej powietrza w płucach. - Możesz mnie puścić? - Piszczała.

Puścił ją i położył rękę na jej ramieniu. - Ekstra robota dziewczyno! Wybrałaś najlepszą Profesję z możliwych! Hercules był oszałamiający! - Krzyczał ze szczęścia Zeus.

Cora z poważną miną zabrała rękę Zeusa ze swego ramienia. Zeus dalej się śmiał, ale widząc jej minę powoli przestawał.

Noo … - Powoli opanowywał śmiech. - Coś taka poważna? - Zapytał.

Noo. To ta chwila. - Powiedziała w duchu Cora, po czym odezwała się poważnie. - Przyszłam by cię prosić, byś nie mścił się na Hadesie za wypuszczenie Tytanów.

Zeus w pierwszej sekundzie myślał, że mówi poważnie, ale zaraz potem wybuchł jeszcze większym śmiechem jak ją zastał. Nie mówiła poważnie, prawda?

Cora ani nie drgnęła. Wiedziała że taka właśnie będzie jego reakcja, jeśli nie gorsza.

Zeus szybko się uspokoił widząc jej poważną minę. Nie. Nie żartowała. W następnej chwili sam stał się poważny. Stanął teraz naprzeciwko niej. Sięgała mu do klatki piersiowej, wydawała się taka malutka.

Zależy ci na nim, prawda? - Zapytał poważnie patrząc się prosto w jej granatowe teraz oczy.

Tak. - Odpowiedziała tak samo poważnie.

Spuścił głowę po czym pokiwał przecząco głową. Założył ręce za siebie. - Nie zgadzam się. Hades dostanie to na co zasłużył, mając czelność uwalniać więźniów, których wieki temu zamknąłem – mówiąc to odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić od Cory. - i próbując strącić mnie z tronu.

Więc nie dajesz mi wyboru ojcze. - Zaczęła Cora. W tak dramatycznych momentach zawsze wiał wiatr i tym razem jej nie zawiódł. Zeus dalej się od niej oddalał. - Jeśli nie odstąpisz od zemsty na Hadesie, będę musiała wszystkim bogom powiedzieć, co zrobiłeś biednej Astrei i jaką ohydną klątwę sprowadziła na ciebie Gaia.

Zeus zatrzymał się natychmiast i odwrócił się do Cory. Nie mogła wiedzieć. Blefuje, jednak szybko rozwiała jego wątpliwości.

Uwolniłam Astreę od twojego więzienia, a ponad godzinę temu spotkałam się z Gaią.

Zeus patrzył na nią ze strachem w oczach, które zaraz potem przerodziły się we wściekłość.

Jak śmiesz mi rozkazywać Coro? - Powiedział zdenerwowany Zeus. - Co ten nikczemnik z tobą zrobił?

Cora dalej pozostawała spokojna. Jej argumenty zadziałały. Nałożyła rękę na rękę i dalej mówiła spokojnie. Spuściła głowę.

Chciałabym jeszcze wspomnieć, że opuszczam Olimp. Nie mam zamiaru być więcej utożsamiana z pijakami i rozpustnikami. - Popatrzyła się teraz na niego. - Wybór należy do ciebie.

Zeus patrzył się na małą postać stojącą niedaleko niego. Widział już kiedyś to spojrzenie. Pełne determinacji. Dzień kiedy została boginią bohaterów. Kiedy to było. Stała teraz przed nim grożąc wydanie jego najgorszych sekretów dla jego brata, który chciał zabrać wszystko co posiadał. Dalej trzymając ręce za plecami, przywołał jeden ze swoich piorunów.

Cora podjęła dalej - Przestań żyć przeszłością! Sam go tam zamknąłeś! W tym zimnym i ciemnym więzieniu. Czego się spodziewałeś? Że będzie tam żył szczęśliwy i nigdy ci nie podskoczy? On jedyny miał odwagę ci się przeciwstawić. - Krzyczała, ale teraz załamanym głosem, bez łez powiedziała. - Proszę cię tato … Ja go kocham.

ZAMILCZ! - Krzyknął Zeus na cały głos, po czym tracąc panowanie nad sobą rzucił w jej stronę piorun.

Nagle przed Corą pojawiło się coś bardzo jasnego i przyćmiło jej cały obraz. Nie, nie mógł tego … ale … Piorun już miał trafić celu. Nie miała nawet czasu by krzyknąć. Z miną pełną grozy wiedząc, co zaraz nastąpi, zamknęła oczy i odchyliła głowę. Nie tak chciała zginąć. W ogóle nie chciała! Czuła gorąco pioruna, który miał w nią zaraz trafić, kiedy nagle … zniknęło. Otworzyła powoli oczy zdezorientowana i upadła z zaskoczenia na tyłek.

Astrea! - Krzyknęła uradowana po chwili.

Wysoka i dumna postać Astrei ukazała się przed Zeusem, który i tak był przerażony. Co on właśnie zrobił? Chciał …Chciał zabić własne dziecko. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie i upadł na kolana, nie dowierzając temu, co właśnie się stało.

Nic ci nie jest narwańcu? - Zapytała Astrea podając rękę Corze.

Nie, dzięki tobie. - Odpowiedziała Cora przyjmując pomoc przyjaciółki. W drugiej dłoni trzymała Polaris. Miała na sobie tą samą suknię, która kiedyś ona sama nosiła. Tak samo upięte włosy i ręka w tatuażach. - Skąd …

A jak ci się wydaje? Znam Zeusa nie od dziś i wiedziałam, że coś mu w końcu do łba strzeli. - Odwróciła się teraz w jego stronę. - I nie myliłam się.

Twarz teraz miał zasłoniętą rękoma i ku zaskoczeniu obu dziewcząt, płakał. Był w rozpaczy. Żadna z nich nigdy go takim nie widziała.

To znowu się dzieje … - Powiedział Zeus głosem wyższym od szeptu.

Cora była przerażona tym widokiem. Pierwszy raz widziała Zeusa w takim stanie. Mimo wewnętrznego strachu ruszyła ku niemu, lecz poczuła dłoń Astrei na nadgarstku.. Spojrzała na nią, gdy ta kiwała przecząco głową. Cora odpowiedziała wymuszonym uśmiechem, po czym ruszyła ku ojcu. Stała teraz przed nim. Bóg bogów, władca piorunów, jej tata.

Tato … - Zaczęła cicho Cora. - Dlaczego … ?

Zeus sam nie umiał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nie powiedział, kołysał się teraz do przodu i do tyłu. - To znowu się dzieje …

Co … Co znowu się dzieje? - Zapytała trochę głośniej Cora.

Zeus odsunął dłonie z twarzy jednak dalej miał wzrok w nie utkwiony.

Dziecko … Las … Przepowiednia … - mamrotał, po czym nagle wyrwał się z transu i nagle spojrzał na Corę. W jej oczach widział strach. Krzyk. Nagły krzyk w jego uszach. Zatkał je by nie słyszeć, lecz dalej to samo. Fala wspomnień wracała do niego zbyt szybko. Zaraz oszaleje.

Zeus wiercił się na różne strony jak opętany i krzyczał coś. Nie wiedziała co się dzieje z jej tatą. Mimo iż w głębi duszy go nienawidziła za to co zrobił, nie mogła go teraz zostawić.

Przestań! - Krzyknęła Co rzucając się na szyję ojca i głośno płacząc.

Nagle wszystko się zatrzymało i wrócił do rzeczywistości. Stała przed nim Astrea gotowa w każdej chwili go zaatakować. Ostatni raz widział ją, gdy zabrał ją na Olimp wieki temu i zamknął w Symbolu Bogów. Zawsze widział tylko gniew i pogardę połączona ze strachem w jej oczach. Dziś, był to strach o Corę.

Jego córka, faworytka. Nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek, którekolwiek jego dziecko przytulało go w ten sposób. Hera już dawno temu przestała okazywać mu jakiekolwiek uczucia. Nie wiedział co ma teraz zrobić. Westchnął i odwzajemnił jej uścisk.

Znowu to zrobiłaś. - Powiedział już spokojnie Zeus. - Znowu wkradłaś się w łaski ojca.

Astrea opuściła miecz, lecz dalej pozostawała w stanie gotowości. Cora za to wyszła z uścisku i spojrzała się na Zeusa.

Jestem przeciwny twojemu wyborowi, ale … To twoja droga. Nie wykonam mej zemsty na Hadesie i akceptuje twój wybór wystąpienia z Olimpu.

Na twarzy Cory pojawił się gigantyczny uśmiech z połączonymi łzami radości.

Dziękuje. - Powiedziała Cora.

No No … Staruszek jak chce, potrafi znaleźć dobroć w sercu.

Zeus puścił te słowa mimo uszu. Wstał pierwszy po czym pomógł Corze.

Jeszcze jedno … - Zaczęła zaciekawiona Astrea. - O jakim dziecku, lesie i przeznaczeniu majaczyłeś?

Zeus wlepił w nią gniewnie wzrok, co wystarczyło Astrei. On coś ukrywa.

Cóż, skoro sprawy się wreszcie wyjaśniły. - Powiedziała Astrea, łapiąc Core za ramię. - Odprowadzę naszą bohaterkę do bram Podziemia.

Cora potrząsnęła twierdząco głową. Obie się odwróciły i już kierowały do wyjścia, kiedy Zeus nagle sobie coś przypomniał.

Coro! - Krzyknął nagle, przez co obie dziewczyny odwróciły się zaciekawione tak nagłą reakcją Zeusa. - Niecałą godzinę temu był tu Hercules i pytał o wejście do Podziemi. Dzisiaj jest też dzień, w którym powitamy go jako boga.

Na te słowa serce Cory zamarło.

Stanie się bohaterem, jeśli wróci życie Megary … - Powiedziała Astrea, ale Cora przerwała.

To ona nie żyje? - Zapytała zdziwiona.

Nie mogła. Kto przeżyłby zgnieciony przez kolumnę. W każdym razie, wróci jej życie, gdy zabierze jej duszę z Rzeki Śmierci, ale by to zrobić …

Musi pokonać Hadesa. - Dokończyła przerażona Cora. Nie. To nie działo się naprawdę. - Astreo! Błagam, zabierz mnie tam jak najszybciej!

Znam o wiele szybszy transport. - Mówiąc to w jej dłoniach pojawiła się mała, iskrząca złota kulka, która po chwili eksplodowała. Podniosła się do lotu i złapała Corę za ręce. Zanim wyleciały przez dziurę w dachu zrobioną przez Astreę, bogini życia i natury odwróciła się ostatni raz do ojca.

Dziękuje ci tato.

Po czym jak strzała Astrea wzbiła się w górę i poszybowała do bram Olimpu. Prędkość nie robiła na Corze wrażenia. Jej serce przepełniał teraz strach o to, co może się stać, jeśli nie zdąży. Astrea delikatnie opuściła Corę przy krawędzi góry z przestrzenią.

A prosiłam by się nie spóźniał. - Powiedziała poddenerwowana Astrea.

I nie spóźniam się. - Powiedział dobrze już znany głęboki głos.

Uranos! - Krzyknęła Cora wpół uradowana. - Proszę cię Uranosie, pomóż mi. Muszę się znaleźć jak najszybciej w Hadesie.

Uranos nie dał sobie tego dwa razy powtarzać. Szybko podniósł dziewczynę na ręce i wzbił się.

Dbaj o niego narwańcu i wpadaj raz na milenium by nas odwiedzić. - Powiedziała Astrea na pożegnanie.

Cora kiwnęła głową i wymusiła uśmiech. - Dziękuje ci za wszystko.

Uranos zamknął na chwilę oczy, wyczuwając wibracje w powietrzu. Zmienił kierunek wiatru tak by pomógł mu w jak najszybszym dotarciu do celu. Po chwili, gdy wyczuł prawidłowość, niczym piorun na niebie wystartował najszybszym lotem jakim umiał.

Taka prędkość dla Cory była wręcz zawrotna. Wiatr omal nie rozrywał jej bębenków w uszach. Nie wiedziała czy krzyczy czy to tylko wiatr. Jeszcze gorsze uczucie od tego, gdy spadała do morza, jednak szybko się skończyło. Przed samym wejściem do Podziemi Uranos zatrzymał się, lecz nie postawił stopy na ziemi. Delikatnie opuścił Corę i ukłonił się.

Bogini życia i natury.

Cora uśmiechnęła się i również się skłoniła. - Dziękuje ci za wszystko Uranosie.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Jestem pewien, że jeszcze się kiedyś zobaczymy, a teraz idź. Czasu jest coraz mniej.

Cora przytaknęła. Gdy tylko odwróciła się do bram Hadesu, Uranosa już za nią nie było. Hades zmienił wejście. Nie była już to nora. Teraz była to jaskinia. Cora wbiegła do niej pewnie i dalej przed siebie biegła. Poczuła w końcu jak podłoże z ziemi zmienia się w kamień. Biegła dalej po krętych schodach. Widziała już Charona czekającego na samym dole.

Charon płynie zbyt wolno. - Myślała gorączkowo Cora. - Zaraz. Cerbery.

Gwizdnęła i prawie natychmiast pojawiły się wielki pies … albo, wielkie psy. Nie ważne. Widząc Corę zaszczekały radośnie.

Potrzebuje waszej pomocy! - Krzyknęła Cora.

Psy natychmiast podbiegły do schodów. Cora zadowolona skoczyła na grzbiet zwierzęcia. Ten gdy tylko poczuł jej lekkie ciało, galopem ruszył ku siedzibie swojego Pana.

Czy Hercules już tu jest? - Zapytała Cora, wspinając się na średni łeb.

Jedna z głów pokiwała twierdząco. Cora bała się jeszcze bardziej. Co jeśli nie zdąży? Starała się odgonić od siebie te myśli, ale nie dawała rady. Nim się obejrzała była na miejscu. Siedziba Hadesa była zniszczona. Cerbery zapiszczały przepraszając Corę, za ich robotę. Pogłaskała zwierzę bo wiedziała, że nie zrobiło tego celowo. Opuściły ją delikatnie a ona sama pobiegła przed siebie do sali tronowej.

Hades! - Krzyknęła przerażona. Obracała się w każdą stronę, nigdzie go nie widząc. - Proszę nie … - Powiedziała załamanym głosem, gdy zobaczyła, że coś jasnego wchodzi po schodach.

Nie myliła się. Hercules z duszą Megary. Corze nagle zrobiło się słabo i cała zbladła. Nie. To niemożliwe. Upadła na kolana, a łzy same zaczęły spływać po policzkach.

Ty potworze – szepnęła Cora, gdy Hercules ją mijał. Nie zauważył jej. Minął ją jakby nigdy nic. Wsiadł brutalnie na cerbery i odjechał.

Cora siedziała sama w sali. Sama, w pustej sali. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Zawiodła. Była tak bliska osiągnięcia celu, jaki stawiała sobie całe życie i który dawał jej nadzieje i siły. Przepadł. Ukryła twarz całą we łzach w dłoniach po czym wybuchła ogromnym płaczem, który odbił się echem po całym Hadesie.

Nie … Nie … Proszę nie … - Szeptała sama do siebie Cora. Jej cały świat się zawalił. On … nie żył.

A skąd u ciebie taka pewność?

Ten głos sprawił, że Cora spojrzała przed siebie i nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Astrea?

A co jeśli umiera i czeka na ciebie?

Stała tuż przed nią, patrzyła na nią z przyjacielskim uśmiechem z góry. - Niczego się nie nauczyłaś Coro? - Podała dłoń przyjaciółce. - Walcz o swoje marzenia do końca.

Cora nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Patrzyła się to na Astreę to na jej rękę, aż w końcu niepewnie uścisnęła jej dłoń. Poczuła nagłe szarpnięcie do przodu przez co wstała na równe nogi, a gdy spojrzała przed siebie … nikogo nie było.

Obiecałaś mi coś narwańcu. Leć tam i zobacz co możesz zrobić.

Teraz była tego pewna. Miała halucynacje, ale dzięki nim wróciła jej odwaga do serca. Na początku powolnie, lecz później biegiem schodziła po schodach nad przepaść Rzeki Śmierci. O dziwo znalazła tam Bula i Panika gapiących się w dół.

Co wy tu robicie? - Zapytała zaskoczona Cora. Obaj nagle się przestraszyli i zaczęli krzyczeć. - Chłopaki, to ja! Cora!

Nagle przestali, po czym popatrzyli to na siebie to na nią.

Gdzie jest Hades?

Obaj bez słowa pokazali dół. Cora natychmiast ruszyła nad przepaść. Zasłoniła dłońmi usta. Był tam, ciągnięty przez znienawidzone dusze w dół. Nie ruszał się. Ten widok wystarczył Corze, by zsunąć płaszcz z ramion i rzucić się w do Rzeki Śmierci.

Starała się płynąć jak najszybciej. To nie była woda, mogła tu swobodnie oddychać, jednak cały czas czuła, że coś łapie ją za nogi lub tunikę.

Hadesie! - Krzyczała, mając nadzieje że się obudzi. Dusze zmarłych starały się go opętać, jednak jego skóra była zbyt twarda, więc starały się rozerwać go na strzępy ciągnąc go coraz niżej. - Hadesie! Proszę cię! Obudź się!

Czuła, że te same dusze chcą wejść i w nią, ale natychmiast wypowiedziała zaklęcie przyspieszenia i część z nich oderwała się od niej. Pokonała naprawdę duży dystans, ale im głębiej płynęła, tym mniej działała magia, a dusze były coraz to wredniejsze.

Hadesie! - Krzyknęła najgłośniej już jak umiała. Była blisko niego. Zaraz dotknie jego dłoni.

_Zaraz cię zabije._

Na ten głos szeroko otworzyła oczy z przerażenie. Przed nią stanął obraz czyjejś śmierci, a sama była ofiarą. Jakiś mężczyzna trzymał w dłoni nóż i już miał dźgnąć nim Corę. Krzyknęła ze strachu, ale zaraz znowu inny obraz się pojawił. Spadała z przepaści prosto na ostre skały, była już coraz bliżej nich i znowu krzyknęła.

Jej ciało zesztywniało. Weszło w nią ponad 15 zmarłych dusz. Jej skóra była taka delikatna i taka przejrzysta, że nie mogli przepuścić okazji.

Zanim całkowicie zapadła w otchłań szaleństwa, koniuszkiem palca udało jej się dotknąć zimnej dłoni Hadesa i szepnąć – Proszę cię … Ratuj mnie.


	14. Chapter 14

Ostatnią rzecz jaka pamiętał było upokorzenie. Chwilę temu myślał, że ma Herculesa w garści. ,,Heros" oferował swoje życie za duszę Megary. Teraz, gdy przegrał starcie na Olimpię, marzył wręcz o widoku tego bałwana uwięzionego na zawsze w Rzece Śmierci. Dobili targu i gdy tylko Cud Chłopak skoczył w przepaść po swoją ukochaną, Hades czuł, że zwycięstwo jest bliskie. Będzie mógł torturować tę duszę do końca świata. Najlepsza nagroda pocieszenia. Jego nadzieja zgasła jednak szybko ustępując zdziwieniu i gniewowi. Jak to możliwe, by ten idiota miał tyle szczęścia? To nie było możliwe … a jednak. Zaczął świecić złotym blaskiem, co znaczyło tylko jedno. Znowu stał się bogiem. W jednej chwili cały zaczął płonąć z wściekłości. Nie dość, że Zeus na pewno zejdzie z Olimpu by w jakiś sposób go zniszczyć, to jeszcze ten smarkacz mu w tym zapewne pomoże. Starał się go zatrzymać, by odstąpił od zemsty, jednak zaraz po tym otrzymał potężne uderzenie pięścią w twarz, które wrzuciło go do Rzeki Śmierci. Natychmiast zaczął odganiać od siebie te wszystkie plugawe duszę, jednak było ich za dużo. Ciągnęły go coraz niżej i niżej, aż w końcu stracił wolę walki. Dusze nie miały jak go opętać. Jego skórka przez całe milenia stawała się coraz twardsza z każdym dniem życia w Podziemiu.

Po tylu wiekach nieustannego życia w tym miejscu, zaczął traktować to więzienie jako dom, lecz nie w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nigdy nie było tu szczęścia nie mówiąc już o miłości. Rzeczywistość ta zabijała go każdego dnia. Jaka o zdrowych zmysłach kobieta chciałaby tu mieszkać, a co gorsza z nim żyć? Astrea chciała, ale nie mógł pozwolić jej tu zmarnieć. Poza tym, on jej nie kochał. Ta dziewczyna nie wiedziała po prostu kiedy się zamknąć a jej temperament doprowadzał czasem Hadesa do wściekłości.

_Hadesie!_

Nigdy się nie spodziewał, by zakochać się w dziecku, znaczy nie w tym sensie. Nie bała się go. Jego wygląd zniekształcił się przez cały smutek i gniew w nim tkwiący. A jednak, pierwszy raz widząc swojego wujka, nie krzyczała, tylko rzuciła mu się na szyje. Wtedy to pierwszy raz poczuł, że jego skamieniałe serce znowu zaczęło bić. Widział strach i chęć ucieczki w oczach wielu śmiertelników, którzy ośmielili się wejść do Hadesu i siłą zabrać ukochane im osoby ( zwykle gdy tylko spojrzeli na Hadesa nawali nogi za pas, ale było już za późno. Kto raz ze śmiertelników ośmielił się wejść do Hadesu, już na zawsze w nim pozostawał.). Jednak z nią było inaczej. Gdy pierwszy raz weszła do jego domu … śmiała się. Była szczęśliwa, a jej uśmiech sprawiał, że żołądek mu się skręca.

_Hadesie! Proszę cię! Obudź się!_

Cora. Ile by oddał by uczynić ją szczęśliwą, ale czy był sens pytać się jej czy nie zechciałaby spędzić z nim w Hadesie więcej czasu? Przypomniał sobie jej cierpienie, gdy musiał ją okłamywać i odrzucać, a najbardziej raniło go wspomnienie, gdy kazał wynosić się jej z Hadesu i nigdy nie wracać. Jak ona w ogóle mogła coś do niego czuć? Przecież był potworem i niczym więcej. Co ona takiego w nim widziała? Nie, nie mógł pozwolić jej tu zostać, mimo iż bardzo tego chciał. To miejsce pełne śmierci stałoby się dla niej nowym więzieniem, od których od tak dawna ucieka.

Jej miejsce było na Olimpie. Wśród wygód i uciech, na które zasługiwała. Nie wyobrażał sobie dalszego życia bez jej uśmiechu, bez tego ciepła, które mu dawała, za każdym razem gdy byli blisko siebie. To dla niej stworzył Płonące Kwiaty, na pamiątkę Lili, którą mu kiedyś dała. Dar z czystej dobroci serca. Nie mógłby pozostać temu obojętny, szczególnie potem, gdy wykazała się sprytem będąc pierwsza na świecie osobą, która widziała jego szczery uśmiech.

Była to ciężka robota, bo nie miał żadnej mocy tworzenia jak jej siostry Demeter czy Hestia, ale w całej tej ciemności, udało mu się stworzyć światło. Przelał w nie każde swoje uczucie. Nienawiść, smutek, a także radość i miłość. Odzwierciedlały kolorem stan, w jakim się znajdował, przeważnie był to kolor niebieski. Jako nagrodę za jej odwagę, podarował jej ową Lilię.

_Hadesie!_

Kochał w niej wszystko. Jej życzliwość i wierność. Nigdy nie skarżyła się na nic, gdy do niego przychodziła na ćwiczenia. Była czasem niezdarna, ale to dodawało jej tylko jeszcze więcej słodyczy. Nie bała się jego bliskości. Zawsze podczas przerw między ćwiczeniami, siadała obok niego i opierała głowę o jego ramię. Lubiła z nim żartować. Szybko odkryli, że mają podobne poczucie humoru. Kochał jej zapach. Pachniała każdego dnia inaczej : róże, jaśmin, bez, ale najpiękniejszym według niego był zapach lilii.

A sam jej wygląd. Jej jasno różowa skóra zawsze była gładka i taka delikatna. Jej oczy cały czas zmieniały kolor, wraz z uczuciami jakie jej towarzyszyły. Uwielbiał gdy były niebieskie. A jej usta … Mógłby całować je bez przerwy. Były takie miękkie i jakby zrobione s cukru. Miał szanse się o tym przekonać na skalnym balkonie. Dziwne, wydawało się to jakby wieki temu, kiedy stało się to dwa czy trzy dni temu.

Nie może jej tu trzymać w Hadesie. Coś tak pięknego jak ona nie może więdnąć pod ziemią.

_Proszę cie … Ratuj mnie._

Jej nikły dotyk koniuszka palca wraz z tymi słowami pełnych smutku i żalu sprawił, że natychmiast otworzył szeroko oczy. Jego sen, a właściwie koszmar, stał się rzeczywistością. Jej ciało bezwładnie unosiło się i opadało. Dusze szarpały jej ciałem by wydostać je i odejść z Hadesu. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte i całe białe, z wyjątkiem malutkiej czarnej kropki w środku. Wyglądała jakby chciała krzyczeć w agonii, ale żaden z duchów nie pozwalał jej wydać dźwięku.

Czuł w sobie ogromny gniew i rozpacz jednocześnie. Jak to się stało, że się tu znalazła? Ogień obją całe jego ciało, o czym eksplodowało odganiając wszelkie plugawe dusze od niego i od niej. Korzystając z tego iż jednak jego magia działa w tych głębinach, skierował ognistą kulę w dłoniach i uwolnił cały swój gniew. Ogień eksplodował w jego dłoniach unosząc go coraz wyżej z zawrotną prędkością. Zatrzymał się by zabrać ciało Cory, po czym wystrzelił z Rzeki Śmierci nad przepaść. Trzymał jej kruche ciało miotane teraz przez duchy. Oczy dalej były pełne przerażenia a usta otworzyły się szeroko by krzyczeć, lecz nie wydała żadnego dźwięku.

Musiał zachować zimną krew. Była na skraju szaleństwa. Pierwsze co, to położył ją na ziemię. Dalej miała wzrok utkwiony przed siebie, dyszała. Ten widok ranił mu serce, wręcz go zabijał z poczucia winy. Gdyby wcześniej zareagował! Jego cała ręka zamieniła się w szary dym po czym weszła w brzuch Cory. Jeszcze większa fala bólu przeszła po jej ciele. Musiał to zrobić, tylko tak wypędzi z niej te plugastwa, jednocześnie wracając jej świadomość. Złapał w jej wnętrzu wszystkie ponad 15 dusz i wydobywszy je, spalił. Ich krzyk był przeraźliwy, ale Hades zrobił to bez mrugnięcia okiem. Targnęły się na wykorzystanie jej ciała do ucieczki. Nie było przebaczenia za taki akt bezprawia.

Westchnął. Najgorsze było już za nim …

Nie … - Powiedział Hades patrząc na ciało Cory.

Nie ruszała się. Jej boska aura zniknęła. Klatką piersiowa leżała płasko. Jej oczy były szkliste. Odzyskały tęczówki, które teraz były czarne. Patrzyły prosto na niego, jakby chciały powiedzieć ,,Zabiłeś mnie".

Nie. - Powiedział głośniej podnosząc jej ciało. Była jak lalka - beż życia. - Nieeee! - Krzyknął przytulając jej ciało do siebie.

Na nic była następna eksplozja, która wstrząsnęła całym Hadesem. Cerbery zawyły. Cora nie żyła.

Szaleńczy śmiech, pełen pychy i radości z nieszczęścia unosił się w pomieszczeniu. Widziała wszystko przez oko Moir, po które posłała. Jej rywalka, jej bezczelna imitacja wreszcie kopnęła w kalendarz. Jej plan zadziałał. Nie dość, że ją zabiła, to jeszcze zniszczyła Hadesa. Znowu paradoksalnie się zaśmiała.

Czasem mam zbyt piękne pomysły. - Powiedziała ucieszona Gaia. - Już wkrótce, moja moc wróci do mnie. Znowu będę Najpotężniejszą Boginią Ziemi! - Po czym znowu się zaśmiała. - Nie wiem jakim cudem życie natury ze mnie uciekło prosto do łona Demeter. Przeklęty Zeus! Zabrał nie to dziecko co trzeba było! - Uśmiechnęła się. - Na szczęście, udało się naprawić ten błąd.

Jedno z pnączy pojawiło się obok niej i łasiło się o pieszczoty. Gaia najpierw je czule pogłaskała, po czym usiadła na swoim wielkim tronie.

I wy miałyście czelność twierdzić, że ta … namiastka bogini, miała mnie pokonać? - Zadrwiła po czym znowu zaczęła się śmiać Gaia.

Trzy postacie wyszły z cienia, przygnębione. Atropos – najniższa zabrała oko, po czym znowu je uniosła dając siostrom sygnał, że pora się wynosić.

A wy gdzie się wybieracie? - Zapytała Gaia, po czym z pomieszczenia wyszło kilka pnączy.

Moiry nie były takie głupie i bezbronne. Jak na stare i niedołężne, całkiem szybko się ruszały. W mgnieniu oka, wszystkie trzy złapały swoje jedyne oko po czym zniknęły.

Gaia westchnęła. - To już nie ma znaczenia. Pstryknęła palcami i pojawiła się przy Kręgu Równowagi. Przejechała palcem po dwóch kwiatach, których światło gasło. - Do wieczoru, wrócisz mi moją moc. - Powiedziała z podstępnym uśmieszkiem.

W sali tronowej panowała jeszcze bardziej śmiercionośna cisza, niż kiedykolwiek. Zaniósł jej ciało na swoje łóżko po czym zamknął jej oczy. Wyglądała teraz o wiele spokojniej, lecz to i tak nie poprawiało mu nastroju. Jak by mogło? Ona nie żyje, a on mimo iż był Panem Śmierci, nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Jej dusza zmieni się w kulkę światła i wróci do Gai, by stać się jej następnym pnączem.

Siedział teraz na swoim tronie z twarzą w dłoniach. Nie płakał. Nie umiał płakać. Jego serce właśnie zostało rozcięte na dwie części. Jej wzrok. Jej płaska klatka piersiowa będzie go prześladować do końca świata. On był za to wszystko odpowiedzialny. Gdyby wcześniej się otrząsnął. Co chwilę jego płomień na głowie zmieniał się z niebieskiego na czerwony. Krzyczał i wybuchał, ale dalej nie ruszał się z tronu.

Hadesie. Na co czekasz? - Zapytał głos spod jego tronu.

Hades dobrze znał ten głos i naprawdę nie był w stanie teraz z nią rozmawiać.

Dobrze wiesz, że tego nie zrobię Hecate.

Dobrze wiesz, że to jedyny sposób wy wrócić ją do życia. - Jej głos był bardzo dźwięczny i niski. Wyglądała tak samo jak Cora, tylko że ona miała jasno granatową skórę i i czarne oczy. Nosiła na sobie czarną piracką koszulę z kapturem, a na tym gorset, luźne granatowe pumpy i lekkie skórkowe na kształt kozaków buty. Jako jedyna się tak nosiła, ale tylko dlatego, że w tych ubraniach czuła się luźno. Dwa sztylety zwisały u jej pasa, na których również były przypięte małe kieszonki w których trzymała mniejsze ale równie śmiercionośne przybory. Nigdy nie rozstawała się ze swoją czarną obrączką. Dostała ją od Moir. W końcu to tu w Hadesie uczyła się czarnej magii, a jej mentorkami były właśnie one.

Była niezwykle cichą osobą jak na boginie czarów i nekromancji. Zawsze i do każdego odnosiła się z najwyższym szacunkiem, nie ważne jak dobre czy złe stosunki z nim miała. Rzadko się uśmiechała, ale w jej sercu nigdy nie znaleziono nic nieczystego.

Jakiego życia? - Krzyknął. - Jeżeli to zrobię zwiąże ją z tym ciemnym i okropnym miejscem! Całe życie walczyła, by być wolną! - Uspokoił się i znowu zasłonił twarz. - Nie Hecate. Nie mogę pozwolić, by była tu nieszczęśliwa.

Westchnęła po czym wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła wspinać się po schodach na tron Hadesa. Serce ją bolało, gdy widziała nieszczęście, a to co teraz przeżywał Hades, wręcz doprowadzało ją do płaczu.

Posłuchaj mnie proszę. - Powiedziała spokojnie patrząc na zrozpaczonego Hadesa. - Nie znam i nigdy nie widziałam mojej siostry na żywo. Wiem jednak, bo nie raz widziałam ją w moich wizjach, że całe swoje życie chciała być z tobą. Mówisz o tym miejscu jak o jej klatce, kiedy to dla niej było i jest to najlepszym miejscem na ziemi.

Nie rozumiesz – Powiedział zły. - Ja bym tego nie zniósł, gdybym widział ją patrzącą z utęsknieniem na promienie słońca lub dotyk trawy. Jeśli to zrobię, złącze jej życie z Podziemiem. Jeśli z niego wyjdzie, umrze … znowu!

Wiem. - Odpowiedziała spokojnie Hecate. Nigdy nie wyszła z równowagi, nawet gdy był najbardziej wściekły. Chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale jej przerwał wstając i mijając.

Nic nie wiesz! - Krzyknął. - Nie wiesz jak to jest, gdy jedyna warta dalszego życia w tym miejscy osoba nie żyje. A ty nic nie możesz na to poradzić!

Nie odpowiedziała na początku, ale potem podjęła z rozwagą. - Masz rację. Nie wiem jak to jest stracić kogoś wartego życia. - Nigdy nie spotkała się z matką, czy z siostrą. Broniło ją przed tym przekleństwo Gai, jednak dziś mijało. Jeżeli któraś z nich umrze, kara znikała. Jednak całe życie brakowało jej mamy. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, po czym znowu podjęła. - W takim razie, nie dawaj jej całego.

Hades chodził w tą i we w tą, nie radząc sobie. - To niemożliwe. Rhea przestrzegła, że im mniej pestek tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że albo w pełni nie będzie sobą, albo w ogóle się nie obudzi. - Złapał się za głowę po czym znowu wybuchnął. Krzyczał z rozpaczy.

Serce Hecate również się łamało. Widok jej przyjaciela w takim stanie i jeszcze śmierć jej siostry. Hades w końcu padł na kolana, zupełnie tracąc nadzieję.

To koniec. - Szepną.

Hecate ruszyła ku niemu powoli. Zwykła biegła tylko po to, by się ukryć w swojej siedzibie, po drugiej stronie Hadesu. Sama padła na kolana i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

Posłuchaj raz jeszcze proszę. - Zaczęła. - Jestem niewolnicą Hadesu od kiedy pamiętam. Ty przecież tak samo i zwykle gdy wychodzimy z Podziemi, nie umieramy od razu. Ona narażała własne życie, by móc z tobą być. - Przerwała na chwile, bo jej głos się załamał. - Ona nigdy cię nie opuściła … Więc i ty nie opuszczaj jej.

Hades przez dłuższą chwilę rozważał jej słowa. Cy ona może mieć racje? Nie. Nie może jej tu więzić. Miał mętlik w głowie. Chciał ją za wszelką cenę wrócić do życia, nawet kosztem jego własnego, lecz jeśli da jej pestki owocu granatu, jej życie będzie możliwe tylko w obrębie Podziemia. Jeśli je opuści … Jednak, on i Hecate dalej żyli , tak samo uzależnieni od tego miejsca. Jednak oni nie jedli owocu. Coraz bardziej się załamywał i brakowało mu sił.

Dajże jej ten granat.

Oboje podnieśli zaskoczenie głowy i zobaczyły stojące obok nich Moiry. Kloto się odezwała.

Już mówiłem … - Zaczął Hades, ale Lachesis mu przerwała.

Nie dawaj jej całego. Daj jej 6 pestek.

Hades zawahał się. - A co jeśli …

Widzisz przyszłość jak my, synku? - Zapytała ironicznie Atropos. - To po części i nasza wina, że nie żyje.

Ale, ja nic nie rozumiem. - Powiedziała jak zawsze grzecznie Hecate. -Jak to, z waszej przyczyny nie żyje? Przecież jest boginią, nie mogłyście przeciąć jej Nici.

Nie będziemy ci się tłumaczyć słonko. - Powiedziała pośpiesznie Kloto, po czym powiedziała cicho do sióstr. - Lepiej nie mówić, że nie przewidziałyśmy jej śmierci. - Znowu spojrzała na Hadesa. - Nasza rola w tej bajce się już skończyła. Żegnajcie.

Po czym wszystkie trzy zniknęły w swym jedynym oku. Hades wstał dalej nie wiedząc co zrobić.

Hadesie? - Zapytała cicho Hecate.

Wyciągnął dłoń, by z pyłu jaki w niej powstał ukazał się owoc granatu. Hecate omal nie pisnęła z radości, ale omal … Nawet we wzniosłych momentach dalej zachowywała się jak przystoi.

Hades patrzył na owoc w skupieniu. Czy kiedykolwiek mu wybaczy jego samolubstwo? Może kiedyś znajdzie sposób jak ją uwolnić z tych kajdanów niewoli Podziemia.

Wrócę później. - Powiedziała radośnie lecz dalej cicho Hecate. Wiedziała, że ci dwaj teraz będą potrzebowali czasu dla siebie.

Dziękuje, że przyszłaś Hecate. - Powiedział spokojnie.

Uśmiechnęła się. - Zawsze służę radą, mój przyjacielu.

Gdy wyszła, Hades mocą pokroił granat na dwie części. Było w nim mnóstwo pestek. Wybrał 6 najbardziej soczystych i dobrze wyglądających, po czym mocą wrócił jej poprzedni stan i zniknęła.

6 małych pestek trzymał teraz w dłoni. Westchnął.

_Ona nigdy cię nie opuściła … Więc i ty nie opuszczaj jej._

Otworzył drzwi swojej sypialni i wszedł do środka. Dalej leżała bez ruchu. Miał cichą nadzieje, że może jednak dalej żyła, jednak jej aura nie wróciła. Wydawała się bez niej o wiele bladsza. Widok ten jeszcze bardziej pogrążał go w rozpaczy. Usiadł obok jej ciała i złapał ją za rękę.

Nie ty powinnaś była zginąć. - Powiedział głosem pełnym goryczy. - Myślałem, że przejęcie władzy na Olimpie sprawi, że w końcu będę szczęśliwy. - Uśmiechnął się żałośnie. - Nic bardziej mylnego. - Puścił jej rękę, by dotknąć jej policzka wolną ręką. - Wolałbym przeżyć całą wieczność z tobą w Hadesie, niż całą wieczność na Olimpie nie znając cie. - Coś dziwnego i mokrego wyszło z jego oka. Wytarł to powoli ręką, po czym zaśmiał się. - Widzisz jak na mnie działasz? - Zapytał załamanym głosem.

Uspokoił się po chwili i spojrzał najpierw na pestki, a później na nią, po czym westchnął. - Mam nadzieje, że kiedyś mi to wybaczysz. - Powiedziawszy to, otworzył jej usta po czym włożył każdą pestkę do jej buzi, po czym ją zamknął. Na sam koniec pocałował ją czule.

* * *

><p><p>

_Pustka. Znajdowała się w pustce, z której nie było wyjścia. Naga leżała skulona na jej dnie i spała. O niczym nie myślała, niczego nie czuła. Po prostu była tu. Bez żadnej świadomości, bez żadnego strachu._

Nie ty powinnaś była zginąć …

_Jaki znajomy głos._

Wolałbym przeżyć całą wieczność z tobą w Hadesie, niż całą wieczność na Olimpie nie znając cie.

_Przymknęła mocniej oczy. Coś zaczęło boleć ją w miejscu, gdzie chyba miała kiedyś serce. Potem nagle poczuła dziwne kręcenie w żołądku. Chłód na jej ustach. Momentalnie zaczęły spływać jej łzy._

_Nagle jakieś światło z góry zaczęło zstępować w jej kierunku. Otworzyła oczy, lecz nie była ani zdziwiona ani zdezorientowana. Spojrzała w górę. Niebieski płomyk leciał prosto do niej. Wyciągnęła ręce po niego tak iż wylądował na nich. Przyglądała mu się uważnie martwym wzrokiem. Pojawiło się w nim 6 pestek. Co powinna z nimi zrobić? Odpowiedz sama nadeszła. Płomień podleciał do jej ust, otworzyła je trochę, ale to wystarczyło by tam wleciał prosto do jej żołądka._

_Poczuła nagłe palenie w gardle, a później w żołądku. Zaczęła kaszleć i się krztusić. Upadła na plecy nie mogąc oddychać. Z trudem łapała powietrze. Pestki zaczęły rozchodzić się po całym ciele. Mózg, serce, płuca, kręgosłup, ręce i nogi. _

_Nie myślała o niczym, nawet jej wyraz twarzy się nie zmienił. Próżnia zaczęła znikać, a ona wraz z nią._

* * *

><p><p>

Na początku nic się nie działo i Hades omal nie odchodził d zmysłów, czy zrobił gdzieś błąd, czy to pestki nie zadziałały. Dalej trzymał jej dłoń. Była jeszcze zimniejsza niż jego. Jednak coś zaczęło się dziać. Aura Cory zaczęła jaśnieć na jej ciele, wracając jej skórze jasno różowy kolor. Cicho zaciągnęła powietrze ustami, przez co jej klatka piersiowa podniosła się. Poruszyła najpierw palcami, zdając sobie sprawę, że jedną rękę ktoś trzyma. Powoli otworzyła swoje błękitne oczy i zaspanym wzrokiem sprawdziła kto to.

Jedyne co potrafiła w tamtej chwili zrobić to uśmiechnąć się, widząc Hadesa, którego mina była bezcenna. Mocniej złapała jego zimna rękę, która za chwile stała się ciepła.

Uratowałeś mnie. - Powiedziała cicho, chrypiąc.

Nie wiedziała czemu, ale czuła się wyczerpana. Nie miała już dłużej siły trzymać powiek w górze. Straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością i znowu zamknęła oczy, momentalnie zasypiając.

Nie było słów by opisać radość, jaką czuł Hades, znowu słysząc jej głos. Wróciła. Przez dłuższą chwile siedział tak i patrzył się na jej klatkę piersiową, czy aby na pewno się porusza, ale po chwili złapał się na oglądaniu jej jędrnych i okrągłych piersi. Skarcił się natychmiast i odwrócił wzrok. W sumie to on też był zmęczony. Nie posiadał pokoju gościnnego, bo na co takowy, spoko nie ma gości.

Delikatnie podniósł jej ciało, tak by jej nie budzić i okrył ją kołdrą. On tego nie czuł, ale był pewien, ze w całym Podziemiu panował okropny chłód. Na szczęście łóżko było duże, więc położył się z drugiej strony. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle będzie w stanie zasnąć, cały czas patrzył się na Corę, ale chyba momentalnie zasnął, bo nie pamiętał co się działo dalej.

* * *

><p><p>

Gaia patrzyła się w swoje odbicie w oczu wodnym Kręgu Równowagi. Nudziło już ją to czekanie. Pół leżąc na nim, podpierała głowę ręką i patrzyła znudzona na znak dwóch kwiatów. Zbliżała się północ, a po jej mocy ani śladu.

Uhh … - Wzdychała. - Co tak długo! - Zastanawiała się przekręcając się z brzucha na plecy. Patrzyła teraz na niebo. Było takie czyste i pełne migocących gwiazd. Zawsze była zajęta tworzeniem nowego życia, nowych kwiatów, nowych drzew. Nigdy nie miała czasu ich nawet podziwiać. Jej projekty zawsze były doskonałe, więc po co tracić czas na ich obserwowanie?

Jednak gwiazdy … Były dziełem jej męża – Uranosa. To on stworzył gwiazdy, by później oddać je Astreusowi pod opiekę. Wysoce nieodpowiedzialne … Jeżeli coś tworzysz, jesteś za to odpowiedzialny sam ty. Porażka, czy zwycięstwo … Należy do ciebie.

Uranos zawsze obdarowywał soje wnuczęta pięknymi wytworami swoich palców. Selene oddał księżyc, Eos oddał przepiękne krajobrazy wschodu i zachodu słońca. Heliosowi oddał słońce, a Zeusowi jego pioruny.

Sentyment – Pomyślała żałośnie Gaia. - Więc … - poczuła motyle w brzuchu. - dlaczego dalej o nim myślę?

Nie rozumiała jego problemu. Powiedział, że jest złą do szpiku kości wiedźmą. Tak, to prawda. Sama nawet dodała, że i dwulicową. Nic nie mówiąc odszedł od niej. Nie mogąc pogodzić się z jego odejściem, przeklneła go, by już nigdy więcej, jego stopa nie postała na ziemi. W ramach zemsty, przeklną i ją, nie dając jej prawa wstępu na Olimp.

Westchnęła i przestała patrzeć na gwiazdy.

Chłodniejszą noc dzisiaj mamy, niż zazwyczaj.

Gaia natychmiast się podniosła ze skalnego stołu i popatrzyła za siebie. Był tam, kilka centymetrów od niej, unosił się. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, po czym wróciła do swojej wyrachowanej postawy .

Wiesz jak mówią. - Zaczęła z podstępnym uśmiechem. - Nastój Hadesa zmienia pogodę. A ponieważ wieje i je zimno, nic dobrego stać się tam dobrego nie mogło. - Mówiąc ostatnie zdanie, jej źrenice powiększyły się w furii radości.

Uranos zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym powiedział dalej patrząc w jej oczy. - Dalej czyhasz na jej duszę?

Gaia zaśmiała się. - Ten bożek natury już nie istnieje. Moja moc wróci wreszcie do mnie, tak bym dalej mogła kontynuować życie na ziemi.

Uranos udawał zdziwionego. - Ah tak. Moc życia i natury. Zaprawdę interesujący aspekt mocy. - Mówiąc to zaczął ją okrążać. - Siła tworzenia i leczenia. Moce życia i natury. Współcierpienie, władza. Nie przypominam sobie, byś którąkolwiek z tych cech przejawiała, prócz żądzy władzy.

Gaia była niewzruszona. - Nie tylko dlatego na nią poluje. Zabrała duszę, która należała do mnie. Zbeżcześciła moje moce, tworząc nowe ciało dla tej … plugawej istoty. - Uranos dalej pozostawał niewzruszony. - Zrobię wszystko, by odzyskać to co moje … a właściwie, już to zrobiłam. - Powiedziała z uśmiechem tryumfu na twarzy.

Uranos zatrzymał się przed nią, widać było smutek na jego twarzy. - Jak mogłaś się tak zmienić Gaio. Jak z tak pięknej, delikatnej i dobrej bogini ziemi, stałaś się okrutną i dwulicową?

Gaia westchnęła pogardliwie, po czym uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. - Od kiedy odcięłam ci jaja.

Uranos pozostał niewzruszony. Westchnął tylko i podleciał do Kręgu, po czym poleciał do góry. - Nie dokonałaś żadnego aktu zemsty, Gaio. Bogini życia i natury dalej żyje. - Po czym zniknął w ciemności nocy.

Gaia spojrzała szybko na Krąg i nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Kwiaty zaświeciły blaskiem równym innym znakom.

Nie … NIEEEEEE! - Krzyknęła rozpaczliwie i najgłośniej jak umiała Gaia. - Przeklinam cię Coro!

* * *

><p><p>

I jak poszło? - Zapytała Astrea ukryta przy jednej ze skał góry.

Uranos nic nie powiedział, tylko usiadł. Astrea również tak uczyniła. Patrzyli się teraz oboje przed siebie, czując cieplejszy nurt powietrza.

Nie przeklnie Cory na stałe, jak to zrobiła w moim przypadku. Jeśli tak zrobi, moc życia i natury wróci do niej wraz z klątwą. - Powiedział Uranos spokojnie, przerywając ciszę.

Astrea przytaknęła. - Nic jej nie jest? Kilka godzin temu wyczułam załamanie mocy i złe wibracje w powietrzu. Wiem, że to sprawka Cory.

Uranos przytaknął. - Tak. Ja również je wyczułem, ale jest coś jeszcze. Gdyby Cora nie żyła, dalej czułbym te wibracje i poważnie zacząłbym się martwić o przyszłość bogów. Jednak, po kilki godzinach wiatr znowu wiał normalnie. Coś strasznego musiało stać się w Hadesie tej nocy, co zostało naprawione. - Przerwał na chwilę, po czym powiedział to zdanie bardziej do siebie, niż jego przyjaciółki. - Mam nadzieję, że jest teraz jego częścią.

Częścią czego? - Zapytała Astrea, ale Uranos nie odpowiedział.

Nie cierpiała tej ciszy między nimi. W ogóle jej nienawidziła. Bała się okropnie o Corę. Powiedział, że gdyby nie żyła … To w ogóle była taka ewentualność? To silna dziewczyna, na pewno nic jej nie jest. Poza tym, wiatr wrócił do normy, co znaczy, że wszystko już jest OK. Patrzyła teraz na gwiazdy i myślała o swoich dawnych przyjaciółkach z nieba. Ciekawe czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze je zobaczy.

Nawet o tym nie wiedząc, osunęła głowę w bok, prosto na klatkę piersiową Uranosa. Nie zareagował, tylko się uśmiechnął. Po dłuższej chwili, położył swoją rękę na jej ramieniu i przyciągnął ją bliżej. Na twarzy Astrei od razu zawitał rumieniec, ale nie cofnęła się. Nie wspomniała o nim Corze, gdy opowiadała o swojej przeszłości. Nie czuła takiej potrzeby, by mówić jej o takich rzeczach. Teraz, cieszyła się, że znowu jest blisko jakiegoś mężczyzny.

* * *

><p><p>

Pierwszy raz czuła się jak teraz. Nie dość, że wyspana, to jeszcze zaliczyła noc chyba w najwygodniejszym łóżku na jakim kiedykolwiek spała. Przełożyła się z pleców na brzuch i rozciągnęła się z krótkim ale miłym jęknięciem. Tak, to będzie udany dzień.

Powoli otworzyła oczy, ale gdy tylko zobaczyła, kto śpi dosłownie kilka centymetrów od jej twarzy, otworzyła je gwałtownie, lecz nie miała odwagi drgnąć. Cała twarz się zaczerwieniła a żołądek zaczął wariować. Był tutaj, tuż obok niej. Widziała, że spał w najlepsze i chyba prze następne kilka godzin się nie obudzi.

Lata walki i porażek, dla tej jednej chwili. Nie było nawet takiej opcji, by nie było to tego warte. Spojrzała na jego równomierny i spokojny oddech. Patrzyła się cały czas jak zahipnotyzowana jak unosi się i opada. Nie wiedziała kiedy jej ręce same powędrowały do jego klatki piersiowej. Najpierw trudno jej było utrzymać rytm, ale widząc, że dalej śpi przycisnęła troszeczkę bardziej ręce, przez wyrównała. Je potrafiła opisać tego uczucia. Było … niesamowite. Na początku wydawał się zimny, ale w miarę jak go dotykała, stawał się cieplejszy. Jego serce … biło. Nie pamiętała by biło kiedykolwiek, gdy go przytulała. Wywołało to uśmiech na jej twarzy, jednak znikł gdy zobaczyła kawałek odsłoniętej skóry za szatą.

Źrenice powiększyły jej się jeszcze bardziej, gdy pomyślała co jest za nią. Jej ręka, sama bez jej wiedzy, powędrowała troszkę wyżej do jego spinki. Najciszej jak tylko umiała starała się ją zdjąć, ale się zaciela. O nie, nie podda się tak łatwo. Sprawdzi co znajduje się za tą szatą. Szarpnęła o jeden raz za dużo i zdecydowanie za mocno. Hades zaczął się wybudzać i powoli otwierał swoje żółte oczy. Nie był do końca świadomy, że ktoś jest tuż obok niego. Po prostu objął to i przyciągnął bliżej po czym znowu zamknął oczy.

Teraz to jej serce waliło jak młot, a po całym ciele przeszły miłe ciarki. Przyciągnął ją i przytulił. Czuła, że całe jego ciało jest ciepłe. Uśmiechnęła się jak dziecko, które zostało nagrodzone. Zaczęła żałować – ona, nie ona gdy uczucia przejmują nad nią kontrolę – że nie ma na sobie czegoś lżejszego, niż tą tunikę … albo ewentualnie, niczego. Znowu zapłonęły jej policzki.

Zanim znowu zasnął wziął głęboki wdech. Trawa. Coś tu pachniało świeżą trawą. Chwilę mu zajęło, zanim dotarło do niego, że trzyma w objęciach czyjeś delikatne ciało. Już miał spanikować, kiedy zobaczył, że się uśmiecha a w dłoniach trzyma jego spinkę od szaty. Westchnął i trochę podniósł ją wyżej, przyciskając mocniej do siebie.

Ładnie to tak? - Zapytał tym razem swoim basowym głosem.

Cora czuła, że zaczęła się robić wilgotna na całym ciele. Pierwszy raz słyszała tak męski głos w jego wykonaniu i podobało jej się to. Dodała sobie więcej odwagi prostując swoje nogi, tak by lekko stykały się z jego. Trzymał ją jedną ręką wokół ramion, a drugą za talie. Posłała mu zalotne spojrzenie spod burzy swoich złotych włosów. Kilka pasemek zostało na twarzy, ale nie odganiała ich. Wiedziała, że wygląda jeszcze bardziej słodko.

Nie mógł przestać na nią patrzeć. To było dla niego takie nierealne, że leży, ba przytula się do niego. Puścił jej ramiona i położył swoja dłoń na jej policzku. Zadziałało natychmiast. Zamknęła oczy i drugą ręką złapała jego rękę. Chciał się na nią rzucić, nawet teraz. Ona sama, jej ciało było magnesem na niego. Jednak nie chciał robić nic bez jej zgody.

Coro. - Zdecydował się w końcu odezwać, co również i ją na chwile wyrwało z transu. Popatrzyła się na niego na wpół otwartymi oczyma. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, ona przerwała.

Nie nazywaj mnie tak więcej. - Powiedziała wyrywając się z transu, ale wiedząc, że nie skończyła. Usiadła przed nim, gdy on dalej leżał na boku. Spuściła głowę patrząc się w pościel, jakby bojąc się jego reakcji. - Nie powiedziałam ci czegoś. Nawet nie zdążyłam. Nie jestem boginią bohaterów i nigdy nie miałam nią być. - Te słowa go trochę zdziwiły, ale słuchał dalej. - Tak naprawdę okazało się, że … że … - język się jej wiązał. Czemu akurat teraz.

Jeśli nie chcesz, nie mów. Nie mam zamiaru cię … - Powiedział łagodnie Hades swoim basowym głosem, łapiąc ją za rękę, ale wiedział, że to na nic.

Złapała jego rękę w obie swoje i spojrzała na niego ze strachem w oczach. - Jestem boginią życia i natury. - Po czym znowu opuściła głowę w strachu.

Nie zareagował. Nie widział w tym nic strasznego. Sam musiał to przyznać, że jej ćwiczenia i sposób walki postawiał wiele do życzenia. - Mhm – Odpowiedziała

Otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia i spojrzała na niego. - Więc … Nie jesteś na mnie zły?

Hades natychmiast sam wstał do pozycji siedzącej i przytulił ją do siebie. Jak mogła mówić coś takiego? - Jak możesz mówić takie rzeczy? Wczoraj omal nie straciłem cię na zawsze, z własnej głupoty. Nie pozwolę, by to się powtórzyło.

Cora jeszcze nigdy nie czuła tyle ciepła, ile właśnie jej dawał. Poczuła się taka … bezpieczna i akceptowana. Pozwolił jej zostać. Nie ważne, czy jest boginią życia i natury czy nie. Wtuliła się w jego jeszcze mocniej.

Persefona … - Powiedział nagle Hades. - Co myślisz o tym imieniu?

Oderwała się od niego i spojrzała mu w oczy, ze łzami radości i szerokim uśmiechem. - Cudowne.

Widząc jej uśmiech poczuł, mocniejsze bicie serca, a co za tym idzie, krew docierała szybciej do wszystkich narządów.

Wczoraj umarła Cora, Patronka Bohaterów. Dziś narodziła się nowa bogini. Persefona. - Powiedziała dumnie Persefona, po czym przybliżyła swoją twarz do niego. - Hadesie. - Półprzytomnie wypowiadała teraz słowa. Poprzedni nastrój wracał. - Chcę, byś to zrobił.

Na jego ustach pojawił się podstępny uśmieszek. - Nie musisz dwa razy powtarzać. - Mówiąc to, podniósł ją lekko, tak iż instynktownie oplotła swoje nogi wokół jego bioder, by późnej osunąć się na łózko, tak iż ona była na dole.

Zaczął od delikatnych pocałunków usta, po czym powoli zjeżdżał niżej. Tunika okropnie mu przeszkadzała, więc jednym pstryknięciem palca sprawił, że zniknęła odsłaniając jej nagie ciało.

Było zbyt idealne by istniało takowe. Perfekcyjnie wyrzeźbione obojczyki, piersi nie za duże ale i nie za małe. Po prostu perfekcyjne. Krągłe i jędrne. Wcięta talia i płaski brzuch. Biodra krągłe, ale nie odstające od reszty ciała.

Persefona wolała tradycyjny sposób nie mogąc już wytrzymać, co znajduje się za jego szatą. Zdjęła ją między jego pocałunkami i badaniem jej ciała, co sprawiało jej ogromną przyjemność. Prawie natychmiast zaczęła jeździć rękoma od jego ramion, po klatkę piersiową i niżej do ….

Usłyszała jak mruknął. Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Więc to wszystko skrywała ta wielka szata. Wrócił do niej, tym razem podbierał się obydwiema rękoma. Zaczął całować ją bardziej chciwiej, co jej się strasznie podobało. Wodziła teraz palcami po jego plecach i ramionach. Słyszała jak mruczał. Coraz bardziej i częściej chciała go tak słuchać.

Przez kilkanaście następnych minut trwała jeszcze gra wstępna, ale potem Hades zaczął zwalniać, co trochę zdziwiło Persefonę. Popatrzył na nią.

Jesteś tego pewna? - Zapytał. Nie było w tonie jego głosu wahania. Chciał być pewny, czy aby na pewno chce to zrobić.

Zachichotała po czym powiedziała. - Nie chciałeś bym powtarzała to dwa razy. - Po czym uśmiechnęła się zalotnie, już gotowa na następną fale rozkoszy. - Tak. Chcę.

Jedną ręką podniósł ją za talie, co automatycznie podniosło biodra, a drugą zaczął wodzić po jej wrażliwych miejscach. Zaczęła cicho pojękiwać. Mimo wszystko chciała mu się jak najszybciej odwdzięczyć i zrobiła to samo. Nie ukrywał, że mu się to podobało. Po kilki chwilach przestał dotykać jej miejsc, więc i ona. Dyszała cicho i gdy już myślała, że lepiej się nie poczuje, zalała ją pierwsza fala rozkoszy, jakiej nigdy dotąd nie doznała. Robił to tak delikatnie a zarazem stanowczo. Omal nie zaczęła krzyczeć, ale w końcu to zrobiła, gdy następna fala nadeszła. Nie pozwolił by objęła go nogami w pasie. Nie potrafiła tego wytrzymać. Objęła go zaszyje i zaczęła wbijać paznokcie w jego plecy, drapiąc go. Nie zareagował, sprawiało mu to taką samą przyjemność jak jej. Ostatnia trzecia fala, najmocniejsza. Teraz już nie wytrzymała. Objęła go nogami w pasie i momentalnie zesztywniała. Już nie wiedziała co się działo. Oboje dyszeli, ale najbardziej jęczała ona.

Po chwili, gdy fala minęła, opadli na łóżko, zmęczeni tym, co właśnie zrobili. Leżeli teraz na bokach, skierowani twarzami do siebie, dalej szalenie blisko siebie. Persefona łapała oddech. Jej pierwszy raz. Odzyskując namiastkę świadomości, zbliżyła się do Hadesa, kładąc ręce na jego klatce piersiowej i wtulając się w nią.

Dziękuje. - Powiedziała ledwie słyszalnym tonem, jednak on i tak usłyszał.

Nie wiedziała kiedy to się stało, ale zaraz jak tylko to powiedziała, zasnęła. Hades patrzył na nią, jak jej oddech się wyrównuje i jak niektóre pasemka spadają na jej twarz. Niektóre zgarnął za uszy, inne zostawił. Zanim sam poczuł, że odpływa, przytulił ją w talii i pocałował w czoło.

Dobranoc.


End file.
